Moriría por ti
by LokiTah-Himeh
Summary: SasuSaku; ambos son empresarios millonarios, se conocen..¿que pasara? ¿que obstáculos se les opondran? -Sakura...- susurro, su voz media ronca, era extrañamente sensual..- Pasen n.n! Lime
1. Chapter 1

**Holas, aqui les traigo mi segundo fic, es en la vida moderna, espero les guste y tenga acogida así como el primero, nee? n.n**

**Disclaimmer:: los personajes no son míos son de Masashi-sama pero la historia sí es mia =D**

**Primer capítulo..!! **

**Resumen: bueno no abra haha xD![que mala ¿nu?] tendran que leerlo porque ni yo se de que va tratar exactamente, solo tengo las ideas me faltan ensamblarlas xD! de acuerdo como va avanzando, la historia se ira complementando!! espero les agrade !! y dejen sus opinions comentarios, etc,etc.**

**Parejas:en el primer capitulo va ver un SakuSai[solo al comienzo], SasuSaku[pareja principal], NaruHina, Shikatema, NejiTen y muchas más xD!..**

**

* * *

**

**Moriría por ti**

_**"Conociendonos"**_

-*-

Ella…una joven de 21 años, cabello color rosa que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, orbes grandes y verdes jade, tez blanca, talla media, buen porte, cuerpo bien formado y embelesado, francamente el gran significado de la palabra _**"Belleza".**_

Hija única, acreedora de todos los bienes familiares, eso sin pasar por alto su personalidad…

Toda una empresaria, graduada con honores en medicina, solicitada por varios países gracias a su excelente trabajo, heredera de la cadena hospitalaria más grande de Japón y demás países.

-*-

El… un joven de 22 años, de cabellos negros alborotados, cuerpo bien formado pero atlético lo suficiente como para lucir esplendoroso con una remera [ojo, no musculoso en exceso], ojos afilados negros como la noche, alto, de tez blanca, un hombre de ensueños, codiciado por miles de mujeres.

Heredero de uno de los bienes de la empresa Uchiha, dedicada a la joyería nata de oro, diamantes, piedras preciosas, plata, etc., valorizada en miles de millones de dólares.

Graduado a su corta edad con honores en Negocios Internacionales, Contabilidad, Marketing y parte de Derechos [lo necesario para administrar una de las mejores empresas del mundo, ya se imaginan n.n].

* * *

---------------------------------

_**//Flash Back//**_

-Padre, yo me haré cargo de los negocios de la empresa Petrolera-

-Muy bien Itachi- articulo un hombre de aproximadamente unos 48 años de edad y regreso a mirar a su otro hijo

- Yo, lo haré de la empresa joyera-

-Sasuke, hijo mío-

-Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de las empresas y los negocios para toda la vida; por ello, os dejo todos mis bienes en sus manos, está en su poder la mejoría o la bancarrota- tomo aire –en ustedes dejo mi vida plena y mis expectativas. Las dos mejores empresas del mundo y la herencia familiar les corresponde a ustedes-

Importuno una mujer

-Fugaku… mis niños, está no ha sido una decisión fácil; les dimos a escoger a lo que ustedes más se acoplaran. Mi empresa va ser dada a ti Sasuke- el joven sonrió de medio lado- y la de tu padre a ti Itachi. Tienen el deber y la obligación de aprender a manejarlas-

-Hai-

_**//**__**Fin Flash Back//**_

* * *

---------------------------------

_La espetulante charla llego al final ya habían pasado 3 años desde que cada uno se hizo cargo de cada organización._

_He aquí el comienzo de la historia de nuestras vidas... y pensar que todo transcurrió tan rápido y fue tan doloroso a la vez_…

---------------------------------

* * *

-Mírame, todo un empresario quién lo diría ¿nee?-

-Hijo, ahora vas hacer un empresario igual que yo- miro a su rubio hijo con orgullo

-Minato tranquilízate y vayan hacer sus maletas, hijo también va para ti y Sasuke llamo hace 20 minutos, no sabe que vamos para aya-

-Hai madre- le ofreció una sonrisa a la mujer

-*-

*-

-

Un jet privado aterrizo en la pista de aterrizaje, atrás de la mansión Uchiha.

Los dos herederos al escuchar tremendo ruido y al no esperarse a nadie; salieron del _"pequeño palacio"_ se acercaron con mesura, luego de que los motores estuviesen apagados y los invitados bajaran cautelosamente.

Primero bajo un rubio de ojos azules, con una hermosa sonrisa, alto, muy simpático (imagínenselo parecido a Chris Evans ufff xD), aparentaba la misma edad del menor primogénito Uchiha. Traía su traje, camisa blanca y una corbata azul.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el mayor con sorpresa

-¡¡Itachi!!¡¡¡Teme!!!- resonó por todo el lugar, los sirvientes se sorprendieron a tal palabrita, nunca nadie le había dicho eso al azabache, nunca lo habían insultado así…

-Dobe…- Se dieron un ligero abrazo, no se habían visto por más de 6 meses por los estudios de Naruto y trabajo del empresario.

-Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun- hablo por fin la mujer

-señora Kushina, Minato-san- el mayor hizo una venia

- Jóvenes, les encargo a mi inadaptado hijo- rió

-¿He? ¡Padre que dijiste! Dattebayo-

Los mayordomos cargaron las maletas hacía dentro del hogar.

Los padres, de los tres jóvenes, se conocían desde su adolescencia y las madres se conocieron cuando fueron presentados por su compromiso. Desde allí eran buenos amigos, buenos los hijos? De tal palo tal astilla así como sus padres, los dos menores hijos de cada familia eran inseparables.

La desunión se dio cuando Naruto tuvo que viajar a otro país para concretar su carrera, su obligación también era la de asumir su rol con la empresa, sus padres fueron junto a él, en ese momento ya iban con el propósito de quedarse a vivir en Japón.

-Mikoto ¿estás segura que no te molestara tenernos por aquí un par de días mientras remodelamos nuestra casa? Naruto no nos dejaba ni respirar estaba ansioso por regresar que nisiquiera tuvimos tiempo de mandar arreglar nuestra mansión-

-Por díos Kushina, como crees, quédense el tiempo que sea necesario, ahorita mismo mando arreglar sus habitaciones y por Naruto no te preocupes ya sabemos como es, tenemos mucho que conversar ¿no crees?-

-Sí- ambas sonrieron y desaparecieron-

En otra parte de la casa

-Eh teme!! No te alegra verme- haciendo pucheros

-Naruto deja de gritar me vas a dejar sordo…dobe-

-Hai, hai, teme quiero ir a ver a Ten Ten, a Lee, a Neji, a Kiba, a..-

-Si si entendí vas a ver a todos pero Neji se fue hace 1 mes a Europa, dobe- lo interrumpió

-Ahh...-

-Por la noche hay una reunión no pienso ir pero si quieres tu puedes ir, van ir todos-

-Dattebayo, ay estaremos-

-¿Estaremos?-

-Sí, tú vas conmigo baka-

-Usurantonkashi-

Y así toda la tarde hablaron y se contaron todo lo que había pasado en la ausencia del otro, por algo eran mejores amigos desde hace como 15 años.

-*-

*-

-

En la noche se vistieron, y se subieron al convertible negro que tenía el azabache.

Manejo como 20 minutos hasta llegar a un club, se veía muy lindo a parte de ser elegante; era delante de la playa, también tenia salida a esta.

Entraron y un mozo los llevo hasta una mesa alejada del resto; una que tenía vista al mar. Estaban como predijo Naruto: Ten-Ten agarrada de la mano de Neji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Ino, Chouji devorando la comida y Shikamaru.

-¡¡Heee!! ¡¡Cejas encrespadas!!- grito desde lejos

-Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun que bueno verlos- dijo castaña –les presento a una amiga, se llama Hinata es prima de Neji-

-Ho..la-

-Hola Hinata mucho gusto- Saludo el azabache

-Hai! Hola- el joven hiperactivo le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Hmp! Ey Neji no estabas fuera del país-

-Regrese ayer a formalizar mi compromiso-

-¿Se van a casar?-

-Sí, cuatro años de noviazgo, ¿ya es hora no creen?-

Todos rieron al unísono al escuchar por primera vez a un Neji hablando de eso son tal serenidad.

-Ku..me, ¿no han visto a mis ami..gos?-

-UHmm… la última vez que los vi estaban conversando- dijo Kiba

-nee Ino, ¿quienes son sus amigos?-

-Nose Naruto acabo de llegar también-

* * *

---------------------------------

_**Afuera **__**en la entrada del club que va a la playa **_

-Sai, estoy harta de ti, lo mismo, y no sonrías que esto no es nada bueno, besándote con esa tipa estas conmigo no con ella- lagrimas caían resbalándose por sus mejillas

-Yo no la bese, ella fue la que me beso...Sakura…yo…-

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! Eso me dices siempre pero se acabo ¡Terminamos!- camino hasta la playa, donde se sentó a llorar, a ver el apacible mar y a la luna reflejada en ella.

---------------------------------

* * *

- Teme, ahora vamos a trabajar juntos-

-Si si dobe que emoción- dijo sarcásticamente y todos rieron aunque se trataran fríamente, sabían que así era su amistad

-¿Naru...to-kun en que tra…bajas?-

-Yo soy empresario... soy dueño de la compañía de computadoras "Akatsuki" y de la de publicidad "Rasengan"-

-Mi padre… es socio de esa empresa y de otras más...-

-Oh…¿¿tu padre es Hyashi Hyuga??-

-si… Neji-san trabaja ahí como representante de mi padre-

-Ten-Ten la conversación esta divertidísima... así que me voy a dar una vuelta por la playa, regreso, le avisas al dobe ¿si?- dijo a la castaña en un tono bajo

-Hai-

Se paro y se dirigió a la puerta (de atrás) tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa negra también con venitas blancas, pegada a su perfecto torso y con los primeros botones desabrochados.

Doblo la parte de debajo de su pantalón y camino hasta una roca… se subió y contemplo la luna… el mar… el reflejo de la luna en el mar… podía ver también parejas de enamorados abrazándose… se acordó de la última vez que estuvo así… se vino a su mente un recuerdo sombrío, creer que ya habían pasado 2 años y que a partir de ahí se cerro con las mujeres, estaba con ellas pero nunca había vuelto amar a otra... creer que por eso se volvió un hombre frío, de pocas palabras, y dedicado enteramente a la empresa y al maldito trabajo.

Pronto vio a una joven de cabellos rosa, un hermoso cuerpo, traía puesto un vestido pegado pero elegante arriba de las rodillas color verde… ¿un momento estaba llorando? Se acerco estaba "un poco preocupado" aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Disculpa ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí…-

-No parece- La joven al ver tanta "amabilidad" lo miro, y se quedo admirándolo un segundo, era tan bello: su cabello, sus ojos azabaches, negros como la noche, sus labios rosados y tentadores.

Asimismo él la miro con detenimiento, sus ojos verdes, como el jade, uff y quien más que él, un experto en reconocer piedras preciosas, para darse cuenta la hermosura de sus ojos, estaban un poco hinchados pero igual se quedo atónito, sus labios finos, mechones rosas caían por su rostro.

Se sentó a su costado de ella

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿Tú… quien eres?..¿Por que tanto interés en mí? Eres… un... desconocido-

- Hmp… soy Uchiha Sasuke… tanto interés… es solo que no me gusta ver a una chica llorar, ahora ya no soy desconocido tú si...-

-Kume, Haruno Sakura- le obsequio una sonrisa -0h tu eres el de las joyerías Uchiha ¿no? Adoro comprar ahí!!-

-Sí, y ¿Por qué llorabas? Doctora-

-Veo que me conoces, pues por una tontería, estoy acostumbrada a llorar no te preocupes-

-Sakura es hora de irnos- grito Hinata acercándose a ellos –¿Se conocen Sasuke-san?-

-Hmp…Acabamos de conocernos-

-Ya veo, Sakura ¿y Sai?-

¿Sai? Resonó en su cabeza, ahora entendía… tal vez ella lloraba por él… y desde cuando él sentía la libertad de hablar tan abiertamente con una chica… _recuerdos_… hace mucho no apreciaba a una joven; tanto como para preguntarle acerca de su estado de animo.

-No lo se, no me importa se acabo Hinata- se paro, el seguía sentido perdido entre sus pensamientos

Desde cuando le importaba alguien, su orgullo era nada al lado de ella, todo se caía solo con sentirla a su lado, caía a su merced, a sus pies, pero solo la conoció un instante, solo 5 minutos, tanto había influido ella en él. La última vez que se sintió atraído por alguien fue… por esa persona… por la que perdió la confianza en todos, hace 2 años, tenía miedo… como era posible un Uchiha nunca tiene miedo, nunca ¡nunca!, nunca demostraba su pavor…

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo y se fue junto con Hinata. El solo la vio, la observo irse, se quedo sentado… _**Sakura**_… resonaba en su mente, había escuchado su nombre por sus padres y por Itachi, pero nunca la había visto, y ella… ella era hermosa…

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así…y no concebía el sueño solo por pensar en ella…_en ella..._ su amor perdido, ahora solo odiaba el hecho de haberla perdido hace un año…pero desde ese momento su vida cambiaria ¿que pasaría?.... pues aquí comienza la verdadera historia… la novela de sus vidas, donde todo se vale y el único y minúsculo error podía llevar mi vida al abismo…

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo **

**espero les haya gustado!**

**Les aviso**

**_Una mirada, un te quiero _**

**se actualiza los viernes o sabados asi que**

**actualizare este los jueves o viernes  
**

**Sin más nos vemos, y pasense tambien por mi otro fic n.n!!**

**Graxiaz por todo y dejen comentarios !! xD!**

** Lokita-Himeh**


	2. Necesito conocerte

**_Holas n.n!!!_**

_**Lo prometido es deuda así que aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de Moriria Por ti**_

**_nee, bueno... en este fic me enfoque en un Sasuke diferente al que estamos acostumbrados y _**

**_espero que les guste la historia que en realidad es muy corta... no son más de 6 o 7 capítulos_**

**_Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Masashi-sama y esta historia tiene como fines de lucro solo la diversión._**

* * *

**Ca****pítulo II**

**_"Necesito Conocerte"_**

*

*

-Teme,¿la conociste en la playa?-

-Sí eso te estoy diciendo dobe-

-¿Como dijiste que se llamaba el tipo ese?-

-Sai-

-Uhmm, nee Sasuke-

-Hmp...-

-Es el amigo de Hinata, ella vino desde Europa con dos amigos más, derrepente son ellos dos-

-HmmMm si puede ser… pero ella es diferente Naruto…-

-Joven Sasuke, ha llegado esto de la familia Hyuga- la secretaria le entrego un sobre blanco al azabache – a usted también joven Uzumaki-

-gracias, puedes retirarte-

Abrieron el sobre que en la tapa estaba impreso en letras plateadas _**N & T**_ y se encontraron con:

-

_**Desde hoy nuestra**__**s vidas se unen en un mismo camino, lleno de amor, felicidad, comprensión y sobre todo por siempre.**_

_**Hemos pasado los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas y queremos compartirla, para que usted y Dios sean testigos de nuestro afecto.**_

.

_**Tenemos el agrado de invitarlos a nuestro matrimonio:**_

_**Ten-Ten Ama y Neji Hyuga**_

**_._**

_**La ceremonia será el día Sábado 12 de Setiembre a las 8:00 p.m. en la Parroquia "Santa María".**_

**_-_**

-Era en serio lo que dijo anoche entonces, el compromiso es un mes- mascullo el rubio sorprendido por la noticia.

-Por lo que veo si, eh teme necesito una laptop de las últimas para mí y otras más para cada joyería, un contrato de publicidad, me urge viajar al extranjero, Itachi quiere que lo ayude con la empresa petrolera -

-Hai, hai, luego vamos a mi empresa-

-Ok-

-¿Piensas viajar ahora?-

-No dobe, cuando Itachi lo crea conveniente-

-Joven, en la línea uno esta el señor Neji Hyuga ¿se lo paso?- irrumpió la secretaria

-Si, por favor-

En el teléfono:

-¿Alo? ¿Neji?-

_-__Sasuke necesito hablar urgente contigo, ¿puedo ir a tu oficina ahorita?-_

-Si claro, te espero-

_-Gracias-_

En media hora llego Neji entro a la oficina del azabache

-Sasuke, Naruto buenas tardes-

-Hola siéntate y dime ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-2 cosas en realidad…-

-Sasuke, tú me hiciste mi anillo para pedirle matrimonio a Ten Ten, ¿tú crees que puedas hacerme los aros para el matrimonio?-

-Hai, ¿quieres ver los modelos que recién van a salir?-

-Sí-

-¿Cual es la otra cosa?-

-Quiero que seas mi padrino de boda-

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- pregunto el joven de ojos celestes como el cielo

-Sí, Ten Ten insistió en que seas tú y me parece una excelente idea-

-No lo se… no soy bueno para eso-

-Vamos, Sasuke-

-Claro, con gusto lo seré-

Neji escogió su modelo y los escritos e incluso le compro un collar muy bonito para dárselo esa noche.

-Chicos ahorita he quedado con Ten Ten, Sakura y Hinata en un restaurante cerca de aquí, ¿vamos?-

-No yo no puedo-

-Si claro, vamos teme- dijo jalando a su amigo

Llegaron y Neji sorprendió a su señorita novia con el regalo, las demás chicas miraron con ternura tal escena.

Naruto y Hinata conversaban amenamente, aunque ella estaba roja, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con él.

Conversaron y comieron; Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura y ella lo miraba de reojo. Había cierta simpatía entre ellos dos.

Llamaron por el celular a Sakura. Ella pidió permiso y se retiro hablar afuera.

-Hinata me prestas tu coche, necesito irme al hospital ahorita y no traje el mío-

-Sakura-chan yo tampoco traje carro… me vine con Ten Ten, lo siento…-

-Si quieres yo te llevo, yo tengo mi auto afuera- se ofreció el azabache

-Te lo agradecería mucho-

Salieron hacia el carro del Uchiha…

-¿Este es tu carro? Esta muy bonito, de lujo-

-Si, adelante- le abrió la puerta, su auto era un Lamborghini negro –y eso que no has visto mi BMW Gina o mis otros carros- dijo sarcástico

-Presumido, yo tengo un Ferrari-

-No está nada mal, y dime ¿Por qué llorabas ese día?-

-Uhmmm… para mi ex, besarse con cualquiera no es nada y ese día terminamos, necesitaba desahogarme-

-Ya veo…-

-y tu que eres galán más codiciado supongo tendrás enamorada-

-No… no soy amante de las relaciones…- dijo cortante, al parecer no quería hablar de eso. Ella le sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa cosa que no paso desapercibido por él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, nada, sabes… me gusta estar contigo… me agrada tu compañía-

-Hmp!..-

-Ayer fui a tu joyería, has sacado nuevos modelos me encantaron…-

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver los nuevos modelos de temporada a mi edificio?- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se recato –claro si tienes tiempo-

-Sí claro… me esperas un segundo dejo los documentos y salgo-

Se estaciono al frente de una clínica y la espero. Pasaron 15 minutos y ella no salía, así que se bajo y recostó su espalda en el carro. Capto la mirada de todas las mujeres que cruzaban y las que salían de hospital.

Como diría Shikamaru, es tan problemático…

Miro su reloj, y siguió esperando…

-Sasuke-kun ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto un horripilante hombre, su piel era tercia media gris, ojos de víbora y cabello negro-

-No te incumbe, Orochimaru-

-Vamos, dime…-

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un traidor-

Justo en ese momento salio Sakura y escucho lo último que dijo

-¿Sasuke-kun?, kume ¿interrumpo algo?-

-No, este hombre ya se iba- Orochimaru entendió la indirecta y se retiro

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto ella

-Hmp...- le abrió la puerta del copiloto, se dio la vuelta y se sentó.

Salio del estacionamiento, con dirección al edificio principal de su empresa.

Sonó su celular, respondió por el manos libre

-¿Alo? ¿Itachi que pasa?-

-_Sasuke, hay una cena familiar en la noche ¿vas a venir?-_

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer-

_-bueno… que hacerle pero pese en tu conciencia, nos vemos- _Sasuke frunció el ceño.

La vio y ella estaba riéndose

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto nuevamente a ella ya que sonreía mucho

-UhmMm, te ves muy lindo con el ceño fruncido-

-Hmp…-

-Es aquí-

Bajaron del auto, ella admiro tal edificio, era grande casi triple!!, tendría unos… 30 pisos, a parte de ser hermoso y elegante_(tienen aquí una imagen, quítenle los espacios y la podrán ver:::: __**http : // www . re-moto. com. / photos / 04039-MEX-DF-Edificios . jpg**__)_

-Por aquí, Sakura-

La guió por un pasadizo hacia un ascensor, subieron al piso 25 y caminaron hasta llegar al fondo.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, solo caminaban juntos en un silencio agradable.

-Que nadie me moleste, estoy ocupado- dijo a la secretaria, serio como siempre

-Hai, joven- respondió esta

Abrió la puerta, espero a que ella entrara, para cerrarla luego de que el ingresara.

La invito a tomar asiento, acompañada de un whiski, el se sentó al frente ella, solo el escritorio los separaba. Su amplia oficina, muy elegante y a la vez muy seria. Era placentero estar ahí. Tenía pequeñas vitrinas a los extremos de la habitación, joyas escasas, valiosas, e insólitas tenían cabida ahí.

Podía percibir su buen gusto, se veía serio pero tenía un excelente gusto por lo pacifista y lo elegante.

-Sakura, estos son los nuevos modelos…- le enseño un muestrario, ella los observo y volvió a mirarlo.

-Sasuke-kun quiero una joya… única… ¿la podrías hacer, por favor?- le sonrió

-Claro…-

Hablaron sobre los detalles del anillo, los aretes y el collar. Luego charlaron un poco sobre sus trabajos y sus vidas. Al darse cuenta de la hora el le propuso salir a cenar.

Llegaron al club de ese día, ella insistió ir… él quería llevarla a un lugar más bonito y más privado.

Pidieron mesa para dos, al dirigirse a su mesa un hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirosa. A él le molesto un poco y pidió al mesero una mesa con vista a la playa.

-No veo por que el cambio de mesa, pero la vista del mar es preciosa aquí-

-Sí… me gusta venir a pensar, sino bajo a esa roca de allí- le señalo la misma donde la vio por primera vez. Ella al darse cuenta le sonrió.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun quiero bajar e ir allí-

-Claro, vamos-

Bajaron al llegar a la roca, el se subió primero y le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir, su vestido y su cabello se sacudía con mesura por la brisa del mar. Sus mejillas color carmesí, sus rosados y finos labios. Sus ojos color jade, se veían hermosos, la luz de la luna daba su contemplación a tal belleza.

Como la vez pasada, habían parejas abrazándose. Se quedo pensando en cuando la conoció, no se dio cuenta que aún no le había soltado su mano.

Ella vislumbraba el cielo y las estrellas, el se puso detrás de ella, y paso sus manos por su cintura.

"_**Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
déjame tan solo amar…"  
**_

_**(Canción:: Quiero – Andrés de León)**_

Ella sintió sus brazos rodearla, se sentía feliz… pero a la vez… aún era muy reciente lo de Sai; no quería que el se separase de ella, anhelaba tenerlo así por siempre.

Que suerte tenía ella para tener a su merced a un joven que a parte de ser simpático era muy lindo por dentro.

Que la envidiasen todas las mujeres del mundo, no le importaba, solo quería estar con el.

Ella inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y el apoyo su rostro en la curva de su cabeza con el cuello.

-Sakura...- susurro, su voz media ronca, era extrañamente sensual.

La pelirosa acaricio con su mano el rostro del joven. Giro su cuerpo quedando frente a él y separados a pocos centímetros.

El era más alto que ella, Sakura le llegaba casi a sus labios. Alzo su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos afilados color negro; el verde y el negro se combinaban.

Sin esfuerzo el corto la pequeña distancia que los separaba y sin más la beso, rozo sus labios con los suyos, y los embelezo delicadamente. Se abrazo a su cintura y ella se aferro a su cuerpo.

Ansiando más, tomaron la más mínima distancia, el la atrajo más y la abrazo. Ella le correspondió, estaba atónita en ese pequeño roce había sentido mil cosas, ¿es que se estaba enamorando de él?, eso era imposible si apenas llevaba conociéndolo unos días, para ser exactos dos. Y si el solo estaba jugando con ella y ella como cualquier otra mujer cae a sus pies, estaba confundida todo había pasado tan rápido.

-Sasuke-kun…yo… quiero conocerte más…-

-Yo también, Sakura…- le dio un beso en su mejilla y tomo su mano. Ella le regalo una sonrisa.

Se bajaron aún agarrados de las manos y caminaron nuevamente a su mesa.

Se sentaron y pidieron algo de beber.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿hace cuanto conoces a Ten Ten?-

-Hace años… 4, yo era muy amigo de Neji y cuando comenzaron a salir nos la presento a Naruto y a mí-

-Ya veo… ¿y a Ino?-

-Hmp…! ¿A que quieres llegar?- frunció a penas el ceño

-No no pregunto, ese día la vi muy pegada a ti…- se sonrojo

-Sí, ella esta obsesionada conmigo, aunque es una buena amiga, ¿nos habías visto?, cuando llegue tú no estabas-

-Estaba buscando a mi enamorado y justo se acercaron ustedes a la mesa-

-¿tu enamorado? ¿Regresaste con él?- pregunto ansioso de recibir una respuesta

-No, terminamos ese día-

-Hmp! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?-

-3 meses, pero siempre peleábamos, creo que todo fue mejor así... yo quiero que el sea feliz así como yo- sonrió – ¿y como fue tu última relación?

-Fue la más desastrosa… preferiría no hablar de eso ahora…-

-Si no hay problema-

Luego de cenar, la acompaño a su casa; ella vivía en un departamento exclusivo de Japón. Al despedirse se acerco peligrosamente a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun- se separo de él y entro al departamento.

En la mañana en su oficina, solo pensaba en él… que había pasado porque se vino enamorar ahora y tan rápido, ni de Sai había sentido lo que con él sentía. Necesitaba conocerlo más y por que no salir con él.

-Orochimaru-san por favor hágase cargo de la empresa un rato, voy ha almorzar-

-Por supuesto, vaya usted yo la cubro-

Se retiro de la habitación, dispuesta a buscarlo, que mejor excusa para verlo que invitarlo a comer.

**

s2-s2-s2-s2-s2

**

_-Señor Uchiha, lo busca una señorita-_

-¿Quién es? No espero a nadie-

_-Disculpe insiste en no dar su nombre,¿la hago pasar?-_

-Hmp! Adelante-

_-Hai-_

Giro la manilla con cuidado, la puerta se abrió, reconoció la oficina que una vez ya había visualizado.

-Sasuke te veo de tiempos- exclamo la mujer parada al frente de su escritorio.

-¿que haces aquí?-

-De esa forma me tratas, pensar que eres un empresario y con ese vocabulario-

-Tsk…, Retírate, Karin-

-Pero… yo…-

-Retírate- la interrumpió –te atreves a regresar después de lo que hiciste-

La mujer déspota se retiro de la habitación, al parecer su intento de sorprenderlo no había servido de nada.

La pelirosa iba caminando por el pasillo, cargaba su carterita en el hombro derecho, una mujer paso dando aires de fuego, choco su cuerpo con el hombro de Sakura haciendo que su cartera cayera al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa? Cuidado-

La otra mujer ignorando lo que esta le había dicho siguió su recorrido, un rubio de traje iba entrando al edificio cuando vio a Sakura parada con una mano en su hombro y su cartera en el piso. Se acerco rápidamente y lo recogió dándosela en su mano.

-Sakura ¿no?-

-Sí, disculpa ¿y tú eres?-

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, lo siento es que Sasuke me había hablado de ti-

-Ya veo, tu eres su mejor amigo me lo dijo Hinata-

-¿Hinata? Oh, bueno sabes… ella es muy bonita- se sonrojo – En fin debes estar buscando a Sasuke, adelante. Sorpréndelo-

-Kurumu que pase, no le avises nada a Sasuke- se dirigió a la secretaria del Uchiha

-Hai, joven-

Abrió la perilla… con cuidado, la puerta se abrió, observo la oficina que un día antes había visualizado. Entro y pudo ver al Uchiha con sus codos en el escritorio, su cabeza baja y sus manos en su cabello alborotado.

-Sasuke-kun, Konichiwa-

Rápidamente el reconoció su voz alzo su vista para encontrarse con la hermosa pelirosa y sus ojos verde jade.

Se paro de su asiento, no le quito ni un segundo la mirada de encima.

-Sakura…- dios su voz era extrañamente sensual, sentía un escalofrió cuando el pronunciaba su nombre. Ella le sonrió

-Nee, ¿tienes trabajo?-

-No, ya acabe. ¿Quieres ir algún sitio?- pregunto con una media sonriza dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

**_Nee, ¿les gusto? n.n!!_**

**_graxias por sus reviews me gustaron mucho _**

**_ ya saben... acepto opiniones, comentarios, etc , etc_**

**_bueno y respondame esta pregunta en ellos_**

**_¿Quieren Lime??_**

**_espero sus respuestas.. nee nos vemos cuidense_**


	3. Pasado

**Holas como estan?? lamento muchizimo la demora**

**kume.. pero.. no he tenido tiempo últimamente.. pero para no perder la ilasión del fic **

**decidi subir al menos la tercera parte de lo que deberia ser el capitulo**

**espero me entiendan y subire continuación lo más pronto posible...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

_Abrió la perilla… con cuidado, la puerta se abrió, observo la oficina que un día antes había visualizado. Entro y pudo ver al Uchiha con sus codos en el escritorio, su cabeza baja y sus manos en su cabello alborotado._

_-Sasuke-kun, Konichiwa-_

_Rápidamente el reconoció su voz alzo su vista para encontrarse con la hermosa pelirosa y sus ojos verde jade._

_Se paro de su asiento, no le quito ni un segundo la mirada de encima._

_-Sakura…- dios su voz era extrañamente sensual, sentía un escalofrió cuando el pronunciaba su nombre. Ella le sonrió_

_-Nee, ¿tienes trabajo?-_

_-No, ya acabe. ¿Quieres ir algún sitio?- pregunto con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

-

Al parecer la visita le había gustado..

-

-¿Podemos ir almorzar?-

-Claro…- levanto el saco que estaba en el respaldar de su silla, le abrió la puerta y salieron.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- dijo abriéndole la puerta de su convertible negro

-Uhmm... vamos a Suna…¿Te parece Sasuke-kun…?-

-Hmp, tendremos que ir a mi casa a cambiarme, el terno creo que no va…-

-Si… tienes razón… mejor vamos a otro sitio y el fin de semana a Suna-

-Ok, entonces vamos a…- estaba sentado cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-Sasuke-kun necesito hablar contigo- dijo una mujer espetulante y cortante

-Tsk, ¿Qué quieres Karin? te dije que no quería verte, que te largaras ¿verdad?- el carro estaba sin capote por lo que Sakura pudo oír y ver toda la conversación

-Necesitamos hablar…-

-Tsk, como si yo quisiera hablar contigo, hazme un favor y aléjate-

-Pero yo… sabes… no fue mi culpa que esa cualquiera tenga ese accidente, ¡no fue mi culpa!- enfatizo lo más que pudo la última parte.

-Lárgate y no se te ocurra volver a llamarla así-

-Dime Sasuke acaso fue mi culpa que **tu mujercita falleciera **en el accidente-

-Te dije que no hablaras así de ella- la agarro de la muñeca apretándola un poco –no te metas en mi vida y aléjate de mí, eres despreciable- Soltó su mano y se subió al auto, comenzó andar en un dos por tres.

Sakura no sabía ni como reaccionar, ni que decir… se quedo callada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

A los pocos minutos de silencio, que por cierto era perturbador, el azabache se detuvo en un amplio parque, vio como el suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, se bajo del auto sin decir ni una palabra.

Solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos un _– Lo siento… Sakura…- _Pudo ver como nuevamente se acercaba a ella.

-Sakura…- ella que tenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos, alzo su mirada hasta quedar enganchada con la de él.

Al no sentir respuesta alguna volvió a decir…

-Sakura… yo…- su voz grave y aterciopelada

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun… yo no me quiero meter en tus problemas- dijo sonriéndole calidamente. Se bajo del auto, lo tomo de la mano halándolo hacia unos árboles dentro del gran parque donde niños pequeños corrían…

Se sentaron y ella solo lo miro con atención…

-Yo... siento lo de Karin… no fue un buen momento para hablar con ella…-

-Si… ¿porque le dijiste que ella era culpable de un asesinato?- pregunto curiosa y al darse cuenta de su pregunta –lo siento… yo… no debí preguntar eso, debe ser difícil abrirte conmigo…-

-No no, paso hace 2 años, había encontrado a mi persona especial… Nanami… la adoraba, a pesar de tener 20 años, era muy feliz; Karin fue una aventura de mi adolescencia, habíamos terminado y yo ya llevaba 6 meses con Nanami, entonces un día…

_**//FlashBack//**_

_-Sasuke, ¿iras al juego de mañana?-__ pregunto un joven de su misma edad, cabellera rubia_

_-Hmp, si si- en azabache miraba dentro del club, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien…_

_-Sasuke ¿estas bien?-_

_-Dobe, Nanami debía llegar hace 40 minutos y no llega, creo que ire a buscarla-_

_Se paro, estaba caminando hacia la salida hasta que una mujer apareció y se puso en la puerta impidiendo el pase_

_-Sasuke-kun que bueno verte por aquí ¿a quien buscas?-_

_-Permiso Karin estoy apurado-_

_-Vale.. pero yo necesito hacer algo antes- se abalanzo hacia el azabache, montándole un beso. Como si todo estuviera planeado su enamorada entro en lo que se quedo sorprendida, vio y salió corriendo a toda prisa, lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro. Sasuke con esfuerzo se la saco de encima. _

_-Sasuke!!, salio corriendo- grito Naruto desde adentro, corriendo a toda prisa tras Sasuke._

_-Nanami, Nanami escúchame-_

_-Ya vi suficiente Uchiha Sasuke, se acabo- se subió al auto y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr por las desoladas calles._

_Sasuke se subió al de él, seguido por Naruto. En un momento de desesperación la joven chica intento voltear en una esquina, pero uno de sus frenos estaban atascados no pudo ponerlo a tiempo, muy tarde… el auto dio vueltas en campana, el Uchiha menor, se bajo del suyo y corrió tras el auto que ardía en llamas, gracias que Naruto se bajo casi a su ritmo y pudo sujetarlo de la cintura para evitar que se someta a las llamas._

_Era demasiado tarde…_

_Los resultados de los peritos dieron que al auto le habían sacado piezas que no eran muy importantes, pero que como ella iba a velocidad había sido fatal. Impidieron que pueda poner el freno con facilidad._

_Poco tiempo después se incauto a dos hombres, que se encargaban de ese tipo de delitos, uno de ellos confeso que había sido contratado por una mujer, no dijo nombres pero la descripción dio con Karin y un hombre, quiso jugarle una broma a la pareja y termino en un acto terrorífico. _

_Por falta de pruebas no se pudo condenarla._

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Vio como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba, se erizaba solo con recordarlo, debía ser muy doloroso…

Ella se sintió impotente no pudo decirle nada, sujeto su mano y la apretó un poquito para que sepa que ella estaba con el.

-Yo…-

-Sakura… no digas nada…- se puso de pie y metió sus manos a los bolsillos del terno.

Ella se paro y se puso de frente de él, en un acto voluntario se abrazo a él, recargo su cabeza en su perfecto torso y pasó ambos brazos, podía acariciar su espalda.

El saco sus manos de los bolsillos y le correspondió el abrazo…

-Yo.. lo siento… Sasu..ke-kun- musito ella

El se abrazo más a ella… no expresó palabra alguna, se había formado un silencio no incomodo, mas bien relajante.

Respiro y suspiro relajado, ella pudo percatarse de ello. Sonreía para si, eran tan… lindo estar junto a él…

---------

-------

----

-

Al día siguiente, la fue a recoger hasta el edificio principal de sus clínicas…

Para su mala suerte apareció aquel hombre espeluznante.. no pudo evitar recordar su pasado.. Ese que lo perseguía durante mucho tiempo…

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Sasuke… al parecer encontraron a los culpables…- dijo su padre a la hora que abria la puerta de la habitación del joven –tenemos que irnos ponte algo rápido…- ya había pasado 3 meses desde el fatídico accidente._

_Fueron Itachi, Fugaku y Sasuke a la comisaria, uno de los hombres hablo y describio a las dos personas que eran sus jefes…_

_-Era de piel palida, más bien grisacea, ojos de vivora, cabello negro y largo, espeluznante ¡Yo no tenía contra ella! ¡solo segui ordenes de la mujer y de ese hombre!-_

_-Dime su nombre, si declaras y hablas tu condena se bajara-_

_-No lo se.. no lo recuerdo… comenzaba con Oro.. no me acuerdo lo demás-_

_Sasuke abrió sus orbes negros, en ese entonces el mayordomo de Nanami los había contratado…_

_Después de un largo juicio quedaron en libertad, pues no tenían las pruebas suficientes solo los testigos que apaciguaron a favor del hombre en el tribunal…_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

-Sasuke-kun… que bueno verte por aquí- dijo al ver al joven sentado en su convertible negro

-Por mi parte no es bueno verte- dijo cortante

-Veo que no te agrada mi compañía, solo déjame decirte que las apariencias engañan, Sasuke-kun, cuidado con esta mujer-

-----

-Karin espero me hayas echo venir por alguna buena razón, no tengo tiempo-

-Orochimaru no te vas arrepentir, solo tenemos que unirnos para…-

-Yo solo quiero la herencia del Uchiha ese, no me importa la Haruno-

* * *

**¿y que les parecio?**

**hahaha poquizimo verdad? =/**

**lo siento.. en estos días subire conti..!!**

**graxias a todos los que comentaron!!**

**en serio graxiaz **

**nos vemos en la proxima!**


	4. Amor

_**Holas, como estan...**_

**_yo no muy bien por que se malogro mi pc y se me borro el capítulo, solo pude recuperar esta parte.. y pues... como no voy entrar esta semana se lo dejo hasta donde esta para que no se pierdan nada.._**

**_Esta vez prometo subir capi 5 largooooooooooooo, por que este esta cortito..!!_**

**_sin más los dejo leer y de veras la proxima semana capi gigante n.n!!_**

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo IV**

_-Sasuke-kun… que bueno verte por aquí- dijo al ver al joven sentado en su convertible negro_

_-Por mi parte no es bueno verte- dijo cortante_

_-Veo que no te agrada mi compañía, solo déjame decirte que las apariencias engañan, Sasuke-kun, cuidado con esta mujer-_

_-----_

_-Karin espero me hayas echo venir por alguna buena razón, no tengo tiempo-_

_-Orochimaru no te vas arrepentir, solo tenemos que unirnos para…-_

_-Yo solo quiero la herencia del Uchiha ese, no me importa la Haruno-_

---

--

-

Estaba esperándola, sentado en su ferrari negro [http: //fondoscoches . /images/ wallpapers/Ferrari-599-178326 . jpeg], se estaba preguntando por que las mujeres podían llegar a ser una verdadera molestia, sobre todo la única que lo hacia tocar las nubes con solo mirarlo y abrazarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento.. ¿Me demore mucho?-

-No..- dijo con sarcasmo

Ella entendió el mensaje y le sonrió, su hermosa sonrisa, era tan bella…

-Sube- dijo rápidamente al notar que el hombre de piel grisácea no se movía y aún peor otro hombre de cabellos plateados y gafas se le acercaba, era el peor dúo que había visto en su vida, ambos tan espeluznantes y repugnantes a la vez.

-Sasuke-kun..- eso fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, su pequeña voz que sonaba como una pequeña canción para sus oídos. Podía sentir su nerviosismo claramente

-Dime-

-Vamos donde podamos hablar bien…-

El solo asintió, sin despegar su vista del volante.

Llegaron al mismo club donde 4 días antes se habían conocido y tomaron la misma mesa que daba a la afrodisíaca playa, era temprano pero ese sitio estaba abierto las 24 horas, por suerte.

Antes de sentarse Sasuke pidió dos tragos al mesero, ya en la mesa…

-Sasuke-kun… yo...- fue interrumpida por el camarero que ponía las 2 copas en la mesa; se retiro del lugar dejando a la pareja nuevamente solos.

-Dime ¿que ibas a decir?- pregunto intrigado

-Yo.. tengo que irme del país por negocios-

La miro incrédulo esperando que ella prosiguiera, al parecer ella no iba hablar más

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-1 semana o tal vez más depende de los negocios-

-Ya veo…- Frunció un poco el ceño, se notaba que tenían una conexión fuerte, a ella le dolía dejarlo, y bueno a él… también le dolía pero no iba a demostrarlo de ninguna manera - ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?-

-Esta noche, a las 8 me voy a Europa- Sasuke miro su reloj era el medio día exactamente

-Sasuke…yo…-

-Te esperare-dijo con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-Gracias- le ofreció una sonrisa – tengo que irme ¿me llevas, por favor?-

-Claro-

Anduvieron en el auto como 15 minutos, hasta llegar al penthouse de la pelirosa, nada humilde.

Al llegar, el le abrió la puerta y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella tomo su mano y bajo con su ayuda, y pues él no se había percatado de un pequeño detalle: no le había soltado la mano.

Cuando se dio cuenta, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- pronuncio ella con un dejo de tristeza y él pues, no se contuvo más, se acerco con prudencia a ella y rozo sus labios con los de ella, ansiaba tanto sus rosados y finos labios, ansiaba esa dulce sensación mezclado con su esencia pura.

Tomaron la mínima distancia, y se despidieron otra vez de la misma manera. Sasuke volvió subir a su auto y arranco, recibió la llamada de su hermano mayor.

_-Sasuke-_

-¿Qué paso?-

_-Nada, nada solo te llamo para saber en que andas-_

-Itachi quiero viajar hoy a Europa ¿puedo?-

_-¿Por qué esas prisas?-_ Sasuke suspiro –_Ya veo hermanito es una mujer, tienes una semana para ir y venir-_

-Suficiente-

_-Muy bien, sales en la noche entonces, arreglare todo-_

-Gracias, Hermano-

----

---

-

Así como se lo dijo Itachi, en la noche partió rumbo a Europa, claro que iba preparado para todo.

_**//Flash Back//**_

-Sakura-

_-Si dime Sasuke-kun-_ su voz sonaba triste por el celular

-¿Ya partiste?-

_-Uhmm estoy abordando-_

-¿Dónde te vas hospedar?-

_-En el hotel "Marina d'or"-_

-Hmp… ve tranquila, te llamo en un par de horas a ver como estas-

_-Hai-_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Llego al mismo hotel que ella, ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, con Sasuke Uchiha nada es una casualidad. Llego al recepcionista, y pregunto por ella, después de insistirle por mucho tiempo al hombre le dio el número de la habitación de la pelirosa. Pidió una habitación para él, mando a dejar sus maletas ahí, por el momento no era importante eso.

Subió, y se arrepintió de tocar la puerta. Hizo una llamada rápida…

_**15 minutos después…**_

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación…

Abrió y se encontró con un hombre, este llevaba en sus manos un hermoso arreglo floral, era grande, con las justas se le veía la cara.

Hizo pasar al individuo para que dejara el arreglo, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se retiro. Se acerco al ramo, olía tan bien…rosas rojas y rosadas, exactamente una rosa blanca en medio con el final de los pétalos rosados, tenía una tarjeta la abrió y se encontró con:

_**Sakura, eres lo más especial para mí…**_

_**Sasuke**_

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro, se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

Otro hombre… otro arreglo más hermoso que el otro. Lo dejo sobre la mesa al costado del anterior, el individuo se retiro.

Reviso la tarjeta:

_**Te amo, Sakura**_

Termino de leerla, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sentía claramente a su corazón palpitar, sonó la puerta por tercera vez.

Al abrir, no era otro arreglo floral, ni que hablar, era más que eso…

_-Sasuke-kun…-_ musito al verlo, estaba sorprendida, el le sonrió.

Estaba feliz de verlo, lo abrazo fuerte como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

-Sakura…- susurro él mientras correspondía su abrazo.

Se separo de ella, y le agarro el mentón, se acerco a ella y la beso, inclinó su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Pidió acceso para explorar y ella se lo acepto.

Se separaron un poco más y el entro a la habitación, cerrándola con llave y tras el.

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente, y la beso con furor, la ansiaba demasiado, no podía ni quería contenerse.

Poco a poco la fue acorralando hasta que la espalda de Sakura dio en la pared. Miro sus labios tan perfectos y sonrosados por su intrusión anterior. Volvió a besarla, ahora con más salvajismo, le desgarraba los labios con solo rozarlos.

Se deleitaba con ella y ella con él, podía embelesarse con los finos y cautivantes labios del azabache. Era un afán tenerlo junto a ella, diablos se había enamorado de él, si era eso, sentía su corazón palpitar rápido, esa sensación, su esencia la envolvía y la mareaba, se estaba embriagando de él.

Se separo de él, tenía los labios entreabiertos captando la mayor cantidad de aire, su rostro era tan sublime, tan maduro, sus facciones hermosas y varoniles, sus cabellos y sus ojos negros como la noche, estaba segura que tras ese traje lujoso que traía, había un cuerpo escultural que estaba decidida a probar.

Le saco el saco del terno y la corbata, el no se movía solo reaccionaba a su paso. Ella podía sentir que el se estaba conteniendo pero no por mucho. Desabotono la camisa y la dejo caer al piso.

El se dio cuenta claramente de cómo ella miraba su torso, estaba asombrada, su torso estaba perfectamente ejercitado, su piel blanca estaba siendo atraída por ella.

Lo miro a los ojos, su rostro estaba sereno como siempre, difícil de descifrar, era un dios en vida…

Esta vez la acorralo entre la cama y su fuerte cuerpo…

Beso todo su cuello, y con mesura, le saco su blusa, y todo lo demás que llevaba puesto, pues todo quedo regado en el piso de la habitación.

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, la atrajo más a él y ella se abrazo a él, se dedico a consentir cada partecita de su ser, era una diosa y tenía ser consentida como tal.

_-Eres mía, Sakura- _Le susurro en el oído posesivamente con su aterciopelada voz, ella se sonrojo a pesar de estar en esas condiciones se ruborizo y el le sonrió complacido.

Ella podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con cada caricia, con cada beso, el era todo un amor en la cama.

Se acomodo sobre ella, con la mejor vista de su cuerpo y su rostro, Sakura al momento de besarlo recorrió y acaricio su ancha espalda, su perfecto cuerpo esbelto la dejaba sin palabras.

Poso ambas manos en su torso pudiendo sentir como palpitaba aceleradamente su corazón al parecer ella no era la única.

El sudor recorrer sus cuerpos, el tacto de estos los extasiaba, él le arrebataba el aliento, y ella pues sacaba a flote su calidez y escondía su frialdad con solo una mirada.

En un momento giro hasta quedar sobre él y dio cortos besos en su torso, beso su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, profundizando el beso, el la acariciaba y la hacia suspirar con cada caricia… mordió levemente el lóbulo, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba a la vez.

Ladeo su rostro y ella tuvo mejor acceso a su cuello, al llegar nuevamente a su cuello noto algo… tenía un tatuaje de tres comitas invertidas situadas en una especie de circulito

_-Me lo hice hace tiempo…- _dijo como si le leyera la mente, ella le sonrió su hermosa sonrisa lo hacía delirar, pensó que luego tendría tiempo para conversar y contarle sobre eso.

Ambos estaban disfrutando demasiado. Los dos tenían los labios hinchados y rosados. Los de ella más notorios por las intromisiones del azabache.

Diablos, se estaba perdiendo en ella; sintió una gran desventaja con ella encima, poso ambos brazos por su espalda adulando todo a su paso y delicadamente la puso debajo de él, acorralándola entre la cama y él.

Era tan dulce, ella lo vio con fineza y lo beso, si se había enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke.

_-¿Eres mío? Sasu..ke-kun- _Pregunto incrédula ella, a lo que él la beso con delirio y furia es que no se había dado cuenta que estaba loco y que podía morir por ella, se había enamorado era seguro.

-Te amo- Susurro en su oído mientras entraba en ella.

Su velada termino entre suspiros y caricias, a penas se conocían pero estaban completamente desabridos y enamorados.

Por última vez en la noche, la beso en los labios y se abrazo a ella no iba permitir que se alejara de él ni un solo segundo, ella se acomodo entre los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, se sentía protegida junto a él.

Se quedaron dormidos, podía sentir su respiración la relajaba… la embriaga, toda clase de sentimientos mezclados había sentido junto a él, el placer, el amor, la dulzura…

Lo adoraba, lo amaba no cabía duda; se había entregado a él, ahora que pasaría…

----

---

---

----

----

---

Se levanto y la vio a su costado, entre sus brazos tan frágil… tan hermosa.

Acaricio y embeleso su rostro y sus hombros.

Estaba recordando lo que había pasado anoche.

Caricias, besos, susurros, gemidos; todo un complot de emociones… su cuerpo reaccionaba con la imagen viva del ayer, sentirla cerca y parte de él.

Ella tenía la marca de Uchiha Sasuke adherida en su cuerpo, era de él, era su mujer, su amante, pobre el que se atreviera a tocarla no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más… y él pues era de ella de la única mujer que lo hacia suspirar y ansiar más que un beso.

**-----------------------**

* * *

**Hasta aqui llegue...**

**La próxima semana sorpresas!!**

**y capi largo lo se lo se..**

**nos vemos cuidense y dejen su review **

**denme animos n.n! **

**LokiTah-Himeh**


	5. Plan

**Holas ¿como estan?, estoy muy feliz recibi muchos reviews con animos para seguir escribiendo y encontre mi inspiracion!!**

**Aqui les traigo el Capitulo V haber que les parece, como prometi son mas de 20 hojas xD!! me costo mucho pero aqui esta, y sorpresas y personajes nuevos! decidi poner a uno de Una mirada, un te quiero! asi que los dejo leyendo n.n!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, pero quisiera a los hermanos Uchihas xD!**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**_ "Plan"_**

---

----

--

Se levanto y la vio a su costado, entre sus brazos tan frágil… tan hermosa.

Acaricio y embeleso su rostro y sus hombros.

Estaba recordando lo que había pasado anoche.

Caricias, besos, susurros, gemidos; todo un complot de emociones… su cuerpo reaccionaba con la imagen viva del ayer, sentirla cerca y parte de él.

Ella tenía la marca de Uchiha Sasuke adherida en su cuerpo, era de él, era su mujer, su amante, pobre el que se atreviera a tocarla no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más… y él pues era de ella de la única mujer que lo hacia suspirar y ansiar más que un beso.

---

--

--

--

-

Se sintió a desfallecer... sabía que algo ocurriría. No era adivino pero algo le decía que su vida cambiaria a partir de ahí y no se equivocaba…

Sentía claramente ese temor que lo envolvía, ese terror que ya había sentido una vez, no podía volver a pasar, no volvería a perder a alguien…

_Jadeos_

_Dolor…_

_Opresión_

_Temor… _

_Pavor…_

No podía explicar lo que sentía, esa inquietud que concebía… el comienzo del fin…

--------------------

Y así una semana después regresaron a Konoha, esa ciudad que por mucho tiempo había sido profazador de su grandeza…

--------------------

-Karin, ¿Cuándo llega?-

-Hoy mismo-

-Ya veo, Kabuto necesito mis medicinas-

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama- El hombre de cabellos grises se retiro de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a dos cómplices en la sombría oscuridad.

-Esto tiene que funcionar, derrocar a Sasuke-kun no es fácil debes saberlo- Se relamió los labios- Sakura confía en mi pero ahora sale con el; tenemos que tener cuidado, ten cuidado niña o puedes quedar peor que ellos, y si me delatas tu vida será un infierno-

-Tsk, no me menosprecies, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por él-

-Karin, Karin…- dijo con cierto sarcasmo- Ve por el al aeropuerto, tráelo aquí, infórmalo del plan y que hoy mismo comience sus labores-

-Hai-

--------------------

-Sakura…- dijo a la vez que la dejaba en su departamento y se acercaba al auto que lo llevaría a casa, estaba tan cansado que mando a pedir un chofer para que conduzca; ya adentro el auto estuvo en movimiento como 15 minutos, al llegar el conductor se bajo y abrió la puerta a la pelirosa quien estaba recostada en el torso del azabache.

-Sasuke-kun, te amo…- dijo depositando un cálido beso en sus labios. Al terminar se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de su edificio.

--------------------

_-Buenas tardes, vienes a recogerme ¿no?-_

_-Si, Deidara-san-_

_-Muy bien la explosión comenzara ahora, mujer-_

--------------------

_-Orochimaru hay esta, lo traje y ya sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer, es un genio-_

_-Si si vendrás conmigo mañana para comenzar-_

_-Hai- exclamo el hombre de melena rubia_

--------------------

A la mañana se dirigieron a la clínica principal donde el hombre tercio trabajaba, para las clínicas "Haruno". Orochimaru se encargaba de los balances de la economía de estas y era supervisado directamente por la dueña de la cadena de clínicas, Sakura Haruno. En la clínica principal solo habían oficinas donde todos se encargaban de las otras 65 clínicas a nivel mundial.

-Buenos Días Sakura-san, me alegro que haya vuelto tan pronto-

-Si, fue un éxito el contrato y el trato con Europa, se abrirán 8 clínicas más en lo que resta del mes, necesitamos los últimos balances con los gastos recientes, el inventario de lo faltante y lo que sobra, listas actualizadas de los pacientes y de los doctores, por último necesito los nuevos currículos para revisarlos y ver quienes entraran-

-Hai, Sakura-san no se preocupe, traje un ayudante con suerte lo tendremos para esta misma tarde-

-¡¿En serio?! Eso me ayudaría muchísimo, pues tengo mucho trabajo, y en dos semanas tengo que volver a viajar, voy hacer inspección te encargo esos documentos-

-Claro- la pelirosa se retiro de la oficina del hombre, y se fue al último piso donde era la suya.

-Señorita Sakura, hay un hombre llamado Sarutobi Asuma, vicepresidente de la compañía Monogatari-

-Hazlo pasar por favor-

-Hai y tiene una llamada de la señorita Hyuga- al escuchar el nombre entro corriendo a su oficina, para agarrar el teléfono y comenzar a charlar.

-Hinata…-

_-Sakura-chan que gusto escucharte-_

-Si… tengo mucho que contarte…-

_-Yo también, me alegra que hayas llegado, y bueno estaré trabajando con la empresa de Sasuke-san por algún tiempo, por unos negocios de mi padre-_

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas alguna cosa?-

_-En realidad si Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun… esta donde Sasuke-san todo el día…-_

-Ya veo, te gusta Naruto-

_-No no, Sakura-chan no pienses eso- se escuchaba su voz tímida y mucho más temerosa que antes._

-Hinata, ¿estarás hoy día donde Sasuke?-

_-Si, tengo que hacer unos documentos en su empresa-_

-Hai, nos vemos ahí entonces, nos vemos-

_-Nos vemos-_

Llamo a la secretaria al cabo que entraba Asuma Sarutobi a la oficina, estuvieron conversando al menos por 40 minutos hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo final, beneficioso para ambos y cerraron el trato.

La pelirosa Salió rápidamente del edificio y se dirigió a uno que conocía demasiado bien, si el de Uchiha Sasuke. Mientras tanto un hombre un tanto prejuicioso y vanidoso pretendía a la secretaria de la Haruno mientras Kabuto se embutía en la oficina de la pelirosa.

--------------------

Al entrar, se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules, eran tan lindo encontrárselo y hablar con él, era un tanto bobo pero muy buena persona y sobre todo muy ameno conversar con él, a pesar de no conocerlo mucho le había agarrado mucho afecto.

-Naruto que bueno verte-

-Lo mismo digo Sakura-chan- le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa en lo que ella asimilaba a la Hinata completamente ruborizada tras ella. Naruto al ver que Sakura prestaba atención tras el, se volvió y vio a Hinata estaba hermosa, se ruborizo un poco al verla y ella a punto de desmayarse y fue auxiliada por Sakura rápidamente.

-Hinata- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la joven de cabellos negro azulado le correspondía el abrazo

-¿les parece si vamos a comer?- esa voz… esa voz… la envolvía… aterciopelada, ronca, hermosa… la conocía demasiado, se soltó de su amiga y se volvió. Estaba Sasuke con Naruto, había una pequeña diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, serían pues unos 2 o 3 centímetros, ambos cuerpos bien definidos, estaba completamente segura que tras el traje de Naruto había un cuerpo parecido pero no mejor al de Sasuke, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se ruborizo, era algo imposible de notar. Ambos eran completamente atractivos, Naruto de cabellos alborotados rubios y el de Sasuke negros, el hiperactivo ojos celestes azulados como el cielo y los del azabache, negros como la noche. Naruto tenía una sonrisa radiante, y Sasuke apenas sonreía pero cuando lo hacia te dejaba sin aliento. Los rasgos otra cosa que no pasaba desapercibido los del rubio eran varoniles pero no muy maduros y eran hermosos, los de Sasuke eran varoniles, un poco maduros, hermosos quedaba cortito.

Se ruborizo aun más, se había dado cuenta que los estaba no comparando sino que estaba sobreponiendo a Sasuke sobre Naruto por que estaba enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke. Sabía que Hinata estaba imaginándose lo mismo pero lo contrario. Para ella lo que era Sasuke; era Naruto para Hinata.

Sasuke se sorprendió ver a Sakura cambiar de color rápidamente, primero ruborizada, su color normal, más ruborizada y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando algo. La mira y puso una media sonrisa.

-Vamos Sakura- dijo entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Sakura. El color de sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí a lo que el alzo un poco su ceja izquierda sin quitar su media sonrisa.

Ella al sentir un pequeño apretón en su mano, miro a Sasuke y le obsequio una sonrisa, suficiente para él por el momento.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto al ver a su mejor amigo de la mano con Sakura. Hinata sonrió, estaba sorprendida como Naruto.

-Dobe-

-¿Estas con Sakura-chan?-

-Si, es mi novia, dobe- Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar esa expresión

-Dattebayo y por que no me dijiste nada- dijo haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito

-Hmp! Tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, Usurantonkachi-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Usurantonkachi- Las dos señoritas rieron.

Estaba maquillada levemente, cosa que se notaba perfectamente su rostro naturalmente, a decir verdad, al azabache no le gustaban las mujeres que se maquillaban demasiado por ejemplo: Karin, esa mujer en su opinión llevaba kilos de pintura y ni siquiera se veía bien.

Subieron al convertible de Sasuke, llegaron a un restaurant bonito y lujoso, no muy cargado, algo sencillo. El azabache se percato de un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos lilas sentado en la parte posterior y no les quitaba la vista de encima. Se paro y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Suigetsu que haces aquí- dijo serio y sereno.

-Sasuke yo…yo… vine a comer-

-Se puede saber por que no estas en la oficina como te encargue, si algo sale mal, temerás por ti- dicho esto se retiro.

-Tsk! Ese incompetente de Suigetsu- dijo el rubio

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Naruto

-No lo se, dobe-

-No me digas así teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Usurantonkachi-

Ambas chicas rieron, a pesar de ser adultos peleaban como infantes, era la segunda vez que lo hacían frente a ellas.

Comieron, entre pláticas y pláticas rieron y se divirtieron, algo sutil pero ameno.

--------------------

-Kabuto ¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto el hombre de piel grisácea

-Si Orochimaru-sama- le alcanzo un sobre con un nombre en la tapa decía "Empresas Uchiha"

-Oh… interesante- abrió el sobre y dentro de ella habían unos cuadros de balances y un contrato con una empresa española, al parecer Sasuke había comprado una pequeña cadena de hoteles, y estaba planeado poner unas 4 o 5 joyerías más, pues estas eran reconocidas por famosos, por las exóticas e insólitas joyas –Kabuto cambia estos datos y ponlo en su sitio, no no, dáselas a Deidara el sabrá que hacer-

-Hai- se acomodo los lentes y salió con el sobre de la oficina.

--------------------

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos a mi clínica-

-Sakura yo las llevo con el teme-

-Hai, gracias Sasuke-kun pero deje mi auto en tu empresa-

-Yo la llevo más tarde a tu casa- Naruto lo miro con cara de complicidad a lo que el Uchiha le regreso una mirada, una sola basto para que Naruto no hablara en todo el trayecto y se guardara sus opiniones acerca de su comentario.

Subieron nuevamente al auto de regreso a las clínica principal de la Haruno donde se bajo con su amiga Hyuga.

Caminaron hacia su despacho, conversando sobre infinidad de cosas y tenían muchas más que contarse, abrieron la puerta y todo estaba como antes, se sentaron en el mueble que daba al paisaje de afuera y conversaron toda la tarde. Sakura le conto a Hinata su encuentro intimo con Sasuke, y Hinata le conto una pequeña coincidencia amorosa.

_**//Flash Back//**_

-¿Hinata?-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Estas hermosa…. Desde ese día no supe nada de ti- Vio como un leve sonrojo se hacia presente en las mejillas de la joven

-Gracias-

-Así que tu trabajaras con la empresa del teme, pero él esta de viaje-

-Si-

-Ven te invito a tomar algo- sin esperar a que ella respondiera la halo de su mano hacia afuera del edificio

Llegaron a un pequeño café que estaba cruzando la calle y se sirvieron uno cada uno, ella jugaba con el café o con sus manos

-Hinata… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo otro día?- dijo el rubio con la cabeza agachada –ya sabes, algo más… -

-Cla..ro Naruto-kun- dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa a lo que el se sorprendió y sonrió junto con ella.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Ya había pasado media hora desde que una llamada hizo que Hinata tuviera que salir rápidamente. Neji Hyuga era el primo de Hinata, sobre protector, una buena persona había que recalcarlo, serio pero muy eficiente, todo un hombre de negocios, sabía como manejar todo tipo de problemas y sobre todo como llevar una empresa al éxito.

Estaba a punto de retirarse a su hogar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, vio el identificador de llamadas, dios… su corazón daba a mil por hora.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Sakura, ¿terminaste?-

-Si, estoy saliendo para mi casa-

-Espérame estoy cerca, podrías sacar los documentos que te di ese día por favor-

-Si, espero entonces-

No espero mucho hasta que el menor Uchiha llego

-Sakura... entra-

-Hai- entro y le iba dar un beso en la mejilla pero el giro su rostro y se dieron un casto beso en los labios. Ella se ruborizo y el solo la miro.

-Sakura… quiero que conozcas a mis padres-

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu- la miro incrédulo

-Yo… no se si sería bueno…-

-Sakura eres mi enamorada, no le veo nada de malo, ¿o es que quieres volver a viajar conmigo?-

-Sasuke-kun- reprocho ella, para algunas cosas sus comentarios no eran nada reservados

-Calma es una broma solamente- Ella rio

-La pase muy bien…-

-Yo también… me gusto estar contigo-

-Repitámoslo- dijo de forma burlona pero ella no se dio cuenta

-¡Sasuke-kun!- reprocho nuevamente ella

-Era broma, era broma; te lo tomas muy a la ligera- la pelirosa volvió a reír, estaba ideando como molestarlo, el auto que manejaba era de Sakura, muy bonito, bajo el capote y justo un joven estaba parado en medio de la calle y Sasuke tuvo que parar por un semáforo.

Sakura aprovecho y lanzo un beso volado al joven que estaba parado, para luego hacerle una mueca de "llámame" a lo que Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño

-Sakura- reprocho ahora el

-Era broma, era broma- dijo imitándolo.

-Hmp!-

Sonó el celular de Sasuke, sin soltar el timón del auto, con el manos libres contesto

-Alo-

_-Hola Sasuke-_

-Padre…-

_-Si, hijo ¿Vendrás a la ceremonia? Es importante para tu hermano-_

-Si iré no se preocupen-

_-Muy bien, ¿traerás pareja?-_

-Tsk…- frunció el ceño

_-Vamos dime-_

-Si llevare a mi novia-

_-Hai, nos vemos hijo-_

-

-….-

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto Sakura

-Claro, ¿o a caso no lo eres?- se bufo de ella

-Te amo…- susurro despacio a lo que el llego a oír

-yo… también… Sakura...- Ella le sonrió… era tan tierno, tan lindo… tan Sasuke... – y bueno ¿iras?-

-Si… ¿cuando es?-

-Hoy en la noche, mi hermano mayor se compromete y es la ceremonia-

-Ya veo…-

-Sakura necesito los documentos…- dijo al estacionarse y un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Sakura se los dio a Sasuke…

-Sasuke-sama buenas tardes… Señorita-

-Zetsu, le das esto a Pein son los contratos con todas las clausulas, hace 4 días se firmamos el acuerdo en Europa solo tienes que entregárselos-

-Hai- el hombre se retiro

-Muy bien Sakura, te dejo en tu casa, tengo prisa necesito ir a ver a Itachi-

-Ok, ¿Con quien se casa?-

-Ya veras…- llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa, se besaron y se despidieron en la noche vendría la gran sorpresa…

--------------------

-Vamos Itachi tranquilízate-

-Cállate Sasuke-

-Hai, Hai amargado-

-Tsk quien habla-

-Me voy a recoger a… no te importa-

-Te quiero aquí en 1 hora aquí-

-Hai-

--------------------

Toco la puerta del departamento, estaba de terno, camisa crema clarito con venitas negras y corbata que acentuaba perfectamente a su traje.

Sus cabellos alborotado, un adonis…, unas muchachas que vivían en el piso de arriba lo coquetearon ¿es que nunca habían visto a un hombre? Bah no estaba con tiempo para hacerles caso, preciso el paso hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de la pelirosa, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

Abrió una mujer pequeña y delgada… nunca la había visto pero parecía amable.

-Buenas Noches, busco a Sakura-

-Buenas Noches ¿Es el joven Uchiha Sasuke?-

-Si-

-pase, tome asiento, ¿le brindo algo?-

-No gracias-

-Con permiso- se retiro por un cuarto que supongamos daba a la cocina

A pesar de ser un departamento, era grande y lujoso, Sakura tenia un gran gusto… era un penthouse muy bonito.

En la repisa que estaba encima habían fotos donde Sakura se veía hermosa, recordó que un día ella le había dicho que se había tomado unas fotos para una revista, tenía razón podría ser una modelo muy exitosa.

Espero alrededor de 30 minutos para que Sakura saliera de la habitación, estaba hermosa… había valido la pena esperarla tanto aunque no mucho.

Cargaba puesto un vestido negro, ajustado debajo del busto y suelto en la parte de abajo, unas sandalias altas con cintitas negras amarradas (http: // i11. ebayimg. com/06/i/000/f5/5f/e435_10 . JPG), maquillaje sutil, se delineo los ojos, se rizo las pestañas y levemente esparció sombras sobre los parpados, gloss en los labios y un poquito de rubor. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con unos rizos en la parte de abajo.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verla, sonrió y se hacerlo a ella; deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Vámonos, si no a Itachi le va dar algo-

-Hai- le sonrió…

--------------------

Llegaron al compromiso para variar tarde, todos los invitados estaban ya presentes menos los novios.

Sakura se sujeto del brazo de Sasuke y este la guio hasta la parte trasera de su casa donde se haría el compromiso.

Al entrar captaron la atención de todo el mundo, al Uchiha pareció no importarle llevaba a la mujer más bella de todas del brazo, era un galán codiciado que más podría pedir. Ella si estaba un poco incomoda, pero al ver la seguridad del Uchiha tomo valor y se acercaron a la familia del azabache.

-Padre, madre…-

-Sasuke… hijo- dijo su madre

-Les presento a mi enamorada, Sakura Haruno-

-Mucho gusto, Sakura- dijo su madre acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Igualmente señora-

-Mucho gusto Sakura, Fugaku Uchiha- hizo una pequeña venia a la joven y la invito a sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos.

Mikoto y Sakura conversaban amenamente mientras Sasuke buscaba a una melena rubia entre la gente.

-Madre, voy a saludar a los invitados ¿Sakura vienes?-

-Claro-

Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, saludaron a Pein y su acompañante Konan, a Zetsu, a Madara Uchiha, y a Obito Uchiha.

Vieron a la familia Hyuga, Nara, Sabaku no, Yamanaka, Hitaru, Aburame, entre otras más prestigiosas

Encontraron a Ino y a Sai conversando, Sakura había olvidado que Sai si conocía a la familia Uchiha, pero sin ningún problema se acerco y los saludo, pues deseaba que Sai fuera feliz con cualquier chica al igual que ella.

Se acercaron a ellos Naruto quien llevaba del brazo a Hinata, si la había invitado por la presión de Sasuke. Aunque el rubio estaba feliz de invitarla y ella gustosa de aceptarlo.

De ahí llegaron todos los amigos de Sasuke e Itachi como Neji Hyuga con Ten Ten, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shikamaru acompañado de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara acompañado de Matsuri; Kisame, Shino, entre otros más y se fueron acomodando en las mesas…

Cuando todos ya estaban sentados

-Damas, caballeros, invitados en general, Para mi es un honor que todos ustedes me acompañan en este día tan importante para nosotros especialmente de estos dos jóvenes que planean su vida juntos; me complace anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo Itachi Uchiha y la señorita Hitaru Sumiko- Entre aplausos salieron ambos prometidos, ella estaba hermosa y su acompañante era otro adonis en vida. Se veían tiernos y muy lindos juntos, luego de esto se acercaron a saludar a las familias e invitados.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a esa mujer, la conocía sii… demasiado…

-Itachi te presento a Sakura Haruno, mi enamorada- dijo a su hermano mientras Sumiko saludaba a su familia, cuando Sumiko se acerco a la mesa de Sasuke, Sakura salió al baño…

Las muchachas que estaban entre los invitados aplaudían y a la vez lloraban por que deseaban casarse con Itachi o con Sasuke pero lo veían muy bien acompañado.

Luego de saludar y recibir las bendiciones, se acercaron a la mesa principal e hicieron el brindis correspondiente.

-Buenas noches, agradezco a todos ustedes por asistir a esta ceremonia con mucho valor para nosotros, Sumiko… te conocí hace mucho y se la persona que eres… te doy gracias por esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando, prometo no defraudarte, te amo; Salud-

Todos aplaudieron….

-Ahora si me permiten, los invito a todos a disfrutar pero antes mi hermano Uchiha Sasuke tiene algo que compartir con ustedes-

Sasuke lo miro incrédulo, que estaba hablando, el no se había enterado que tenía que hablar, que diablos iba decir delante de tanta gente… Todos lo miraron con detenimiento, querían escuchar que tenía que decir… incluso Sakura…

Al sentir tanta atención, y sin perder su serenidad aunque nunca se mostrara impaciente, con su rostro implacable lleno de entereza se puso de pie…

-Buenas noches estimados invitados, así como dijo mi hermano les agradecemos su grata presencia, yo se lo importante que es para ustedes este día por su significado- se dirigió a los novios -Itachi, Sumiko a mi complace que me hayan invitado hacer su padrino de boda, con honor lo acepto y yo les he traido un obsequio, espero les guste y felicidades-

Uno de los mozos se acerco con dos cajitas muy bien forradas, enteramente elegantes en una decía Itachi y en la otra Sumiko.

Cada uno agarro la de sí y las abrieron, estaban sus aros de compromiso.

-Gracias Sasuke- musito la mujer que estaba al costado de Itachi, tenia un vestido muy sutil, se veía hermosa, sus cabellos largos y negros llevaban un bonito peinado, maquillaje simple que solo resaltara sus finos rasgos –para mí es un honor que tu seas esa persona que nos acompañara y será testigo de esto y te agradezco este regalo, eres de las personas que más nos ha apoyado- tomo aire- Sasuke me alegra que tengas como tu pareja a Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga- Sasuke e Itachi las miraron ha ambas sorprendidos- y me alegra aun mucho más que sean pareja, por ello Sakura ¿Quieres ser la madrina de boda?-

Sakura no podía creerlo, los padres de Sasuke la miraban con cara de felicidad y gratitud, ella era su mejor amiga y no le había dicho que se casaba con el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, hermano de su enamorado…

-Sumiko… me sorprendes amiga… no puedo creer que tu seas la prometida de Itachi, te conozco hace mucho tiempo se la persona que eres te deseo lo mejor, y claro que acepto-

Todos aplaudieron, algo de último momento pero muy conmovedor a la vez, y más cuando ambas chicas se abrazaron, 1 año que no se veían…

Y se preguntaran como Sumiko sabia que Sakura iría pues fácil… Naruto Uzumaki…

_**//Flash Back//**_

_Sumiko iba junto a Itachi de compras, estaba en la sala esperando que su novio baje para salir…_

_Estaba en la sala y justo llego Naruto feliz buscando a Sasuke… se veía algo sorprendido_

_-nee... Sumiko-chan-_

_-Narutoooo que bueno verte- se abrazaron como saludo_

_-Si, sabes... busco al teme aunque no se si esta, últimamente sale mucho con su enamorada-_

_-¿Enamorada?- abrió los ojos como platos_

_-Si, ¿sorprendente no?-_

_-Si, ¿Cómo se llama?-_

_-Sakura…-_

_-Hmmm ¿sabes su apellido?-_

_-No me acuerdo Sumiko…- dijo rascándose la cabeza_

_-Acuérdate Naruto vamos….-_

_-A ver… era Haru.. Horu… no no…-_

_-¿Haruno?-_

_-¡Si!- Sumiko volvió abrir sus ojos, estaba sorpendida…_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Sumiko junto a Sakura estaban conversando, vino Sasuke junto a Itachi y las sacaron a bailar, se divirtieron mucho, pero ahora era el momento de retirarse y llevar a Sakura a casa, pidió a uno de los choferes que también estaba en la fiesta que lo acompañara, y este acepto

-Sakura ¿nos vamos?-

-Hai- se despidió de todos, incluyendo a Sumiko luego de prometerse unos días después encontrarse para ponerse al día.

Llegaron al departamento de la pelirosa, se despidieron con un beso, pero luego algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, otra vez sus hermosos labios entre los suyos… ¿Quieres quedarte? Pregunto ella… ¿no? En la vida; respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios al momento que le decía al chofer que se fuera a la casa que el se quedaría donde su señorita enamorada…

Entraron, el tras ella; el departamento de Sakura estaba vacio, en total silencio, oscuridad… perfecto para su velada…

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente y se abrazo de su cintura, sentía claramente su respiración, la alzo entre sus brazos y ella le indico la ubicación de su habitación… ya ahí se acomodo en su cama el sobre ella, acaricio el contorno de su cuerpo sobre el vestido le estorbaba, así que rápidamente se lo quito dejándola solo en paños menores. Ella no se precipito, suavemente le saco el saco y la camisa, acaricio su espalda… su cuerpo se estaba fundiendo ante sus caricias, los labios de Sasuke, no era por presumir pero besaba muy bien, la envolvía con solo el tacto, Sakura abrió un poco su boca dejándole el pase libre a la lengua del azabache quien exploraba, un buen comienzo para su larga noche; el azabache acaricio la espalda de Sakura, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en milésimas de segundo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en un zarandeo, exploraban y experimentaban la calidez y la textura de la otra… besos excitantes… definitivamente esa noche el placer iría hasta el máximo nivel.

Sakura se ergio para darle mayor acceso a Sasuke, jadeos… gemidos… todo su cuerpo estaba bañado por la fragancia del azabache… al momento que Sakura se alzo un poco sintió presión en su cadera… sonrió al ver los efectos que causaba en él, se sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibido de el.

La respiración de Sasuke era entrecortada, estaba con los labios entreabiertos para captar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno, pero a ella la atraía más se acerco y lo beso… al final tiro un poquito del labio inferior, lo mordió levemente… su labio rápidamente se hizo más rosado que antes, Sasuke sonrió y la beso con mayor salvajismo.

Toda la ropa término esparcida por la habitación rosa de Sakura, Sasuke se encargo de acariciar y embelesar cada parte del cuerpo de ella… Podían sentir el esclarecer de sus respiraciones, agitadas y a la vez hambrientas, el sudor recorrer sus cuerpos, las fragancias mezclándose al son de sus cuerpos.

Ella se puso sobre el, pudo ver otra vez la marca que tenia el entre su hombro y su cuello, había olvidado preguntarle su significado, luego habría tiempo… beso sus labios rosados por las intromisiones anteriores y la leve mordida. Dio cortos besos en su torso para luego abrazarse a él, su respuesta fue ponerla debajo suyo para poder mimarla con mayor libertad.

Se acerco a su cuello a lo que ella ladeo, un grito de placer ahogado, se hizo presente de ambas gargantas_… placer puro_… _embestidas_…

Dos cuerpos moviéndose uno contra el otro, en perfecta armonía, a la par de sus sentidos y sentimientos… que más podría pedir que la mujer que lo hacia delirar, estaba seguro que ella era la mujer correcta moriría por ella… si, mataría por ella también, no la perdería.

Luego de su velada espectacular, se abrazaron y descansaron lo que quedaba de la noche, las últimas que oyó de Sasuke fue… _"Eres mía Sakura"…_

Se sentía amada y protegida por ese hombre, al que muchas veces al verlo en las revistas pensó que era un arrogante egocentrista, que equivocada estaba... Era todo lo contraria... ja… quien lo iba pensar enamorándose tan rápido… pero no se había equivocado…

--------------------

A la mañana se levanto con ella a su lado, se sentía feliz… emocionado… sin despertarla se fue a duchar, sorpresa… ella entro tras el a bañarse, el baño más largo había sido ese… el más placentero también… ustedes saben muy bien a que me refiero ¿no?

Ya había pasado una semana… desde la última vez que tuvieron un encuentro tan intimo… se veían, y hacían todo lo que las parejas normales hacían…

--------------------

Se dirigió a sus oficinas, luego de dejarla a ella en la clínica principal todo los días pasaba por ella y la recogía no por obligacion, sino por el placer de verla al comenzar y al acabar el día…

Al llegar vio la cara de Suigetsu y la de Naruto completamente fatigados, estresados... de mal humor

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver a Naruto tranquilo algo imposible en el

-Sasuke… no se por donde comenzar-

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- pregunto Suigetsu altanero

-Eres un empleado aquí así que no me alces la voz, Naruto continua-

-¡¿Que negocios hiciste en Europa?!, ¿Sasuke leíste todos los documentos?-

-Sí completamente seguro, los leí y los revise muy bien antes de firmarlos, como siempre-

-Algo salió mal…-

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- pregunto más furioso que antes

-Te estafaron, en el nuevo contrato dice que le estas pasando la empresa a un tal… Deidara-

-¡¿Qué yo hice que?!-

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- le grito Suigetsu, Sasuke estaba alborotado, lo primero que hizo fue meterle un puñete a la cara de este

-Naruto yo no hice eso, en la vida regalaría mi empresa, ¡Sakura! Le di los documentos en el aeropuerto… es imposible ella no ha podido hacer eso- dijo pasándose las manos por la cara –no no Sakura no…-

-Sasuke tranquilízate, tienes todo mi apoyo, encontraremos alguna solución, teme… -

-Busca esos documentos, voy por Sakura- dijo exaltado para luego salir caminando rápido, en el camino se encontró con Itachi así que tuvo que llevarlo con el…

--------------------

Ya dentro pido a la recepcionista hablar con ella, al ratito ella los invito a pasar.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿Itachi-san?-

-¿Sakura que hiciste con el sobre que te di?¿a quien diablos se los diste?-

-Sasuke… yo… los traje y los deje aquí y luego te los di-

-Itachi retírate- dijo Sasuke, su hermano mayor sin pensarlo dos veces se retiro

-¡Sakura perdí mi empresa!, lo más preciado… cambiaron los papeles… dime quien lo hizo, no puedo creer que tu lo hayas hecho, ¿me buscaste por mi dinero? ¿Es acaso eso lo querías de mi? ¡Respóndeme!-

-Sasuke…yo… lo siento…-

**continuara.........**

* * *

**Nee.. eso fue todo y pues vemos **

**que Sasuke fue derrocado de su empresa.. u.u!!**

**veremos que pasa más adelante...**

**quien esta atras de eso.. creo que ya lo saben xD!**

**Pau-chan22: Amiahhh xD! ese capi va por ti, eres la que mas presion me mete para escribir me pone y por ti escribo rápido gracias xD!!**

**_Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO_**: **si si el capi va por ti tambien xD! por tu presion lo acabe espero te guste y gracias por las porras.**

**_Megumi-chan:_ Gracias por todo!! tu apoyo me alienta mucho para seguir escribiendo y como te dido siempre espero tus contis**

**_-Sakuritah-_****_:_ gracias por leer mi fic! hahaha lo siento pero Karin y Kabuto tendran protagonistmo en un par de capitulos más!**

**_marjugagu_****_:_** **gracias por leerme xD!! gracias a tu comen al igual que a** **_lili-cherry-uhiha_** **me alientan mucho sus comentarios!**

**_asukasoad_****_:_** **si ya jugaron sus cartas ¿viste? y aqui ves los obstaculos que comenzaran a meterse entre ellos**

**Creo que es todo y las invito a pasarse por mi Fan Club Uchiha's en imperio nipón, si alguien quiere informacion me avisa ! n.n!!**

**nos vemos!!**


	6. Adios

**¡Holaz como estan! aqui les traigo el sexto capi!, espero les guste siento mucho el retraso**

**La proxima semana no s pierdn... el sexto capi... "Caminos"**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios pero Masashi-san me quiere matar de un infarto Uu!!**

**Cuidense y sin más los dejo leer x3!!**

**Uy sii antes que olvide.. la canción que esta en cursiva en la parte de abajo se titula "Romeo y Julieta" de Aventura**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

"_**Adiós"**_

**_--_**

-Yo no…-

-¿Eres como las demás? Sakura dime-

-Sasuke-kun… yo no fui… te lo juro mi amor…- el azabache se acerco a ella quedando a unos centímetros de distancia

-Te creo…-

-Sakura-san- interrumpió un hombre –Deidara-san esta aquí para hablar con usted-

-Sakura…- musito Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Oh Sasuke-kun no te había visto-

-Orochimaru hágalo pasar en un momento más por favor-

-Hai- se retiro dejando la puerta abierta, regreso al Uchiha

-¡Te atreves a citarlo delante mío!-

-¡Que rayos te sucede Sasuke!-

-Ese hombre junto con Orochimaru son estafadores y tu estas con ellos ¿no?-

-¡Te dije que no fui yo…!-

-¿Me querías solo por mi dinero o es que te querías burlar de mi? Eres una cualquiera-

La cachetada resonó por toda la oficina, Itachi y Orochimaru se ganaron con el espectáculo.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!- la pelirosa estaba con la mano en el aire y lágrimas salían de sus orbes verdes jade

Sasuke llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y salió con su hermano atrás

-Sasuke tranquilízate-

-Llama al abogado a Pein y papá no se puede enterar- decía caminando de un lado a otro

-Sasuke entendí, es un parque todos te están mirando siéntate-

-No… debe algo que pueda hacer-

-Las recuperaremos-

-Son mis empresas….-

-Esta bien, vámonos encárgate de solo ver esto-

--------------------------

-Hinata… yo no fui- decía una joven abrazándose a otra, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-Lo se… hablare con Naruto-kun para informe bien-

-Gracias…-

--------------------------

-Ya veo Naruto-kun…-

-Si y lo peor es que el contrato fue firmado por Sasuke pero yo se que él lee todo antes de firmas, es muy cauteloso-

-¿Cómo esta él ahora?-

-Destrozado, no confía en nadie y no se que paso en la oficina de Sakura-chan pero está más furioso y no quiere saber nada de ella… me preocupa mucho… no lo veo así desde hace dos años-

-yo… ella no fue…-

-Lo se…-

--------------------------

-¡¿Qué Sakura hizo que?! ¡Imposible!-

-¡Sumiko! Te digo que apareció el hombre al que le pasaron las empresas en su oficina para hablar con ella-

-Debe haber algún error… imposible… mi amor…-

-No se… debemos recuperarlas a todas costas o perderemos mucho dinero… millones y Sasuke esta destrozado no soporto verlo así-

-Itachi…- beso a su prometido en los labios

--------------------------

-¡Sasuke que pasa contigo! ¡Por que no leíste!-

-Los leí eran legítimos, los cambiaron-

-Hijo…- dijo su madre

-Imperdonable Sasuke-

-Padre… yo lo siento…-

-Más te vale recuperarlas-

-Retírate hijo y llama a Pein que comiencen los trámites- dijo su madre pasando su mano por la espalda de su esposo

-Esa niña… esa niña esta involucrada ¿no?-

-padre…-

-Fugaku…-

-¡Responde!-

-Si padre-

-Quiero saber todo…-

-….-

--------------------------

Pasaron tres días y en tal desesperación en la familia Uchiha, llego un evento de suma importancia el matrimonio del prestigiado heredero del Souske, Neji Hyuga con la señorita hija de una familia económicamente poderosa Ten Ten Ama.

Ten Ten tiempo después de conocer a Neji fue presentada ante su prima Hinata y su mejor amiga Sakura.

En la iglesia, presente en el altar, el novio un galán de ensueño, alto, de traje, sus ojos grandes y claros, de finas facciones, cabello castaño largo y de tez no muy clara.

A su lado izquierdo estaba su padrino de bodas Uchiha Sasuke y a su lado derecho la madrina Hinata Hyuga.

La gente murmuraba la posición de Sasuke pues en todos los medios de comunicación salió este revuelco empresarial.

Los invitados llegaban y se sentaban; sus amigos más allegados ya presentes incluso su mentor Maito Gai. Todos los jóvenes de su generación estaban sentados en el medio todos juntos.

En la puerta de la iglesia se visualizo a una mujer del brazo de un hombre, la mujer con una silueta distinguida, cabello largo y rosa, orbes grandes y verdes y el hombre alto, rubio con un mechón de cabello ocultando uno de sus ojos.

Sasuke al ver tal escena se volvió al altar, su rostro implacable mostrando esa fineza y determinación llamativa, ignoraba a los recién presentes. Luego apareció Karin del brazo de Suigetsu.

Poco después apareció la novia radiante y hermosa con su vestido blanco, su cabello semirecogido, maquillaje sutil. Camino hasta el altar donde su prometido, acompañada de su padre.

….

La ceremonia culmino, fue muy hermosa… pero para el Uchiha, no por mal hablar, fue una tortura ver a su amada del brazo y sin desprenderse del patético hombre ese.

-Sasuke vamos a la recepción- dijo Suigetsu escoltándolo y alejando a la prensa de ellos

-Kakashi, Hinata vámonos-

-Hai-

--------------------------

Llegaron al lugar, estaba muy bonito; luego del brindas y el baile principal. Karin se acerco al azabache captando la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo estas?-

-Hola Karin-

-¿Solo eso vas a decir?- dijo girando en si para mostrar su vestido

-Si, Tsk… déjame solo-

-¿Todavía no lo olvidas? No fui yo-

-…- viro su rostro y vio a la pelirosa bailando del rubio amenamente

-Me voy-

-No no Sasuke vamos a bailar- lo estaba halando al medio de la pista

-No me gusta bailar-

-Vamos solo una- decía mientras se acercaba a él.

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke y se pego más a Deidara.

La canción término y Deidara dio un beso en la mejilla de Sakura y Karin al darse cuenta se acerco y beso en los labios a Sasuke; captando el asombro de la pelirosa

-Sasuke es mejor que se sienten-

-No, Naruto quiero bailar- dijo Karin

-Tsk…- el azabache se soltó y salió de la fiesta

---

Salió y llego a una fuente, estaba pensando escucho risas tras si, se volvió y vio a Sakura junto a Deidara quería pegarle pero ahí no…

Tomo aire y camino al costado de ellos

-Sasuke te estaba buscando ven-

-No me jales dobe-

-Claro claro ven-

Saco a bailar a unas mujeres, estaba fastidiado pero Itachi no quería irse aú

-Sasuke ven-

-Que quieres dobe-

-Teme Hinata me dijo algo que te va interesar-

-dime-

-Parece que Sakura esta saliendo con Deidara-

-4 días y ya esta con otro- frunció el ceño –quiero tomar unos tragos ¿me acompañas?-

-¡Sasuke escuchas lo que te digo!-

-Si esta con Deidara, eso quieres que te escuche-

-no, al parecer alguien la esta obligando-

-Si claro claro vamos-

Una hora después el Uchiha menor estaba un poquito pasado de copas, acompañado por Naruto

-Naruto lleva a Sasuke afuera, voy por el chofer-

-Hai no demores-

-Vamos párate- Sasuke se paro y camino tras el rubio

-Rayos olvide mi celular, se lo di a Hinata quedate aquí- el rubio caminaba nuevamente hacia la fiesta –no hagas nada teme-

-Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?-

-¿Sakura?- se volvió y se encontró con la parejita

-Lárgate-

-Por que me tratas asi…-

-Vete de aquí con tu noviecito, que rápido me olvidaste…¡4 días!-

-Yo…-

-Si me buscabas por mi dinero pero sabes eres mía, nadie te va hacer feliz, ni tu- señalo a Deidara –quien iba decir que la doctora prestigiada Sakura Haruno iba ser una cualquiera cazafortunas-

De los ojos de la pelirosa se derramaron lágrimas

-Sasuke te dije que no hicieras nada, vamos-

-Naruto-kun llévalo a descansar por favor-

-Si Sakura-chan perdona esto, esta tomado-

El auto se estaciono..

-Sumiko sube necesito hablar con ella un segundo-

-No no Itachi déjalo esta con ese hombre ahorita-

-Tienes razón-

--------------------------

Todo el maldito día se la paso hablando con los abogados

-Pein dime cuales son las probabilidades a favor-

-Lo que pasa es que ha firmado un contrato de ventas antes; gracias a dios la otra empresa todavía los tiene, pero el otro donde se traslada de propietario fue después que ese ¿no?-

-si-

-Entonces estamos hablando de un porcentaje muy bajo pero que se puede lograr, ya que si hiciste el contrato con la primera empresa debió haber una clausula donde diga que la empresa Uchiha iba pasar a manos de otro propietario; pero al leer el contrato dice que el que lo firma osea Uchiha Sasuke es el propietario legitimo y permanente. Firmado por un notario-

-Entonces puedes hacerlo-

-Veremos dame hasta la cita judicial por otra parte quiero hacerte unas preguntas-

-Lo escucho-

-Muy bien, con unas investigaciones el hombre Deidara llega a Konoha el mismo día que tú, y el día que se firma los contratos y dice que hubo un notario presente pasando las tres de la tarde y tu llegas a las 7 ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Entonces es imposible que se haga un trato sin tu estar presente y que todo sea tan rápido-

-Ya veo Pein te agradezco por todo-

-No te preocupes, si me disculpas tengo una emergencia te mantendré informado-

--------------------------

Necesitaba relajarse pensar en otra cosa, salió de su casa y llego a un lugar donde todo comenzó, entro captando miradas por doquier pidió un trago y salió a la parte posterior del club a pensar…

Camino hasta llegar a la misma piedra donde mil recuerdos se hacían presentes, cuando la conoció… esos sentimientos que necesitaba olvidar, una mujer en la que confió todo y lo traiciono. Hace mucho que no sentía esa pérdida.

_**//FlashBack1//**_

_-Disculpa ¿Estas bien?-_

_-Sí…-_

_-No parece- La joven al ver tanta "amabilidad" lo miro, y se quedo admirándolo un segundo, era tan bello: su cabello, sus ojos azabaches, negros como la noche, sus labios rosados y tentadores._

_Asimismo él la miro con detenimiento, sus ojos verdes, como el jade, uff y quien más que él, un experto en reconocer piedras preciosas, para darse cuenta la hermosura de sus ojos, estaban un poco hinchados pero igual se quedo atónito, sus labios finos, mechones rosas caían por su rostro._

_Se sentó a su costado de ella_

_-¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-¿Tú… quien eres?..¿Por que tanto interés en mí? Eres… un... desconocido-_

_- Hmp… soy Uchiha Sasuke… tanto interés… es solo que no me gusta ver a una chica llorar, ahora ya no soy desconocido tú si...-_

_-Kume, Haruno Sakura- le obsequio una sonrisa -0h tu eres el de las joyerías Uchiha ¿no? Adoro comprar ahí!!-_

_-Sí, y ¿Por qué llorabas? Doctora-_

_-Veo que me conoces, pues por una tontería, estoy acostumbrada a llorar no te preocupes-_

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo y se fue junto con Hinata. El solo la vio, la observo irse, se quedo sentado… **Sakura**… resonaba en su mente, había escuchado su nombre por sus padres y por Itachi, pero nunca la había visto, y ella… ella era hermosa…_

_**//Fin FlashBack1//**_

_**---**_

**[….]**

**--**

_**//FlashBack2//**_

_Bajaron al llegar a la roca, el se subió primero y le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir, su vestido y su cabello se sacudía con mesura por la brisa del mar. Sus mejillas color carmesí, sus rosados y finos labios. Sus ojos color jade, se veían hermosos, la luz de la luna daba su contemplación a tal belleza._

_Como la vez pasada, habían parejas abrazándose. Se quedo pensando en cuando la conoció, no se dio cuenta que aún no le había soltado su mano._

_Ella vislumbraba el cielo y las estrellas, el se puso detrás de ella, y paso sus manos por su cintura. Ella sintió sus brazos rodearla, se sentía feliz… pero a la vez… aún era muy reciente lo de Sai; no quería que el se separase de ella, anhelaba tenerlo así por siempre._

_Que suerte tenía ella para tener a su merced a un joven que a parte de ser simpático era muy lindo por dentro_

_Que la envidiasen todas las mujeres del mundo, no le importaba, solo quería estar con el._

_Ella inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y el apoyo su rostro en la curva de su cabeza con el cuello._

_-Sakura...- susurro, su voz media ronca, era extrañamente sensual._

_La pelirosa acaricio con su mano el rostro del joven. Giro su cuerpo quedando frente a él y separados a pocos centímetros._

_El era más alto que ella, Sakura le llegaba casi a sus labios. Alzo su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos afilados color negro; el verde y el negro se combinaban._

_Sin esfuerzo el corto la pequeña distancia que los separaba y sin más la beso, rozo sus labios con los suyos, y los embelezo delicadamente. Se abrazo a su cintura y ella se aferro a su cuerpo._

_Ansiando más, tomaron la más mínima distancia, el la atrajo más y la abrazo. Ella le correspondió, estaba atónita en ese pequeño roce había sentido mil cosas, ¿es que se estaba enamorando de él?, eso era imposible si apenas llevaba conociéndolo unos días, para ser exactos dos. Y si el solo estaba jugando con ella y ella como cualquier otra mujer cae a sus pies, estaba confundida todo había pasado tan rápido._

_-Sasuke-kun…yo… quiero conocerte más…-_

_**//Fin FlashBack2//**_

_**--**_

**[….]**

**--**

_**//FlashBack3//**_

_Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, la atrajo más a él y ella se abrazo a él, se dedico a consentir cada partecita de su ser, era una diosa y tenía ser consentida como tal._

_-Eres mía, Sakura- Le susurro en el oído posesivamente con su aterciopelada voz, ella se sonrojo a pesar de estar en esas condiciones se ruborizo y el le sonrió complacido._

_Ella podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con cada caricia, con cada beso, el era todo un amor en la cama._

_-¿Eres mío? Sasu..ke-kun- Pregunto incrédula ella, a lo que él la beso con delirio y furia es que no se había dado cuenta que estaba loco y que podía morir por ella, se había enamorado era seguro._

_-Te amo- Susurro en su oído mientras entraba en ella._

_**//Fin FlashBack3//**_

_**--**_

**[….]**

**--**

_**//FlashBack4//**_

_-Sasuke-kun-_

_-Hmp-_

_-Es nuestro primer mes-dijo una chica sonriente_

_-lo se-_

_El rostro feliz de la joven cambio radicalmente como podía ser tan frío, ella le había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas y la luna_

_Se paro y tomo su mano para hacerla parar también_

_-Mete tu mano a mi bolsillo-_

_Ella lo miro incrédula_

_-Hazlo- afirmo él_

_Con un poquito de pavor metió su mano al bolsillo, sintió algo redondito lo saco era un anillito simple y bonito; lo miro por dentro tenia escrito **te amo** y al frente de esas palabras decía **SxS**_

_-Es hermoso- se abrazo a él y el le correspondió, Sasuke alzo su rostro del mentón y beso sus labios rosados –Te amo Sasuke-kun-_

_**//Fin FlashBack4//**_

-Tsk, tenía que conocerte- Susurro. Miro por última vez el panorama y comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse fuera del lugar, subió a su auto, un Ferrari negro, mujeres miraban con embeleso al azabache y las otras mujeres que atendían se dieron claramente cuenta de su estado ya que se veía más serio y frío que normalmente.

Sintió a desfallecerse, los malditos recuerdos… ¡bastardos!... dio un golpe al timón, y frunció el ceño, como podía haberse burlado de él así y todavía 4 días después salir con otro, y por si no fuera mucho con el estafador.

Como mandarlo a la cárcel no tenía las pruebas suficientes, tenía que pasar tiempo, meterle apuro a Pein para que el proceso se acorte, ni así su vacio aparente desaparecería por dentro era su apuro….

Rayos como quitársela de la mente si tenia un cuerpo exuberante, labios que solo el se dignaba a probar, su aroma, su piel. Tenía marcado la maldita imagen viva del pasado, ella se entrego a él pero todo era mentira. Freno el auto en seco y se llevo un gran golpe que ni siquiera sintió.

Manejo hasta la casa de Naruto, era el único idiota que podía sacarlo de su transe y despistarlo un rato.

-Dobe- dijo al entrar a su habitación, era como su casa así que como bien recibido entraba

-Sasuke-teme ¿que haces aquí?-

-Nada nada necesitaba tomar aire y llegue aquí-

-Ya veo… nee vamos a Ichiraku-

-Tú y tu ramen, dobe-

-Hinata irá vamos-

-Mal tercio… no gracias me voy, mañana te pasas por la mía- dijo acercándose al rubio

-Hai hai teme un viaje te asentaría bien-

-Hmp no no tengo que resolver algunas cosas aún-

-Relájate Sasuke, hay personas que te queremos y que creemos en ti- se tomaron las manos y acercaron un hombro chocándose entre si

-Gracias usurantonkachi- Salió de la habitación

----------------------

-Vamos Sakura te vas a divertir-

-No Hina ve tu diviértete-

-No me puedo divertir sin ti-

-Olvídalo, ya estas vestida ve… Naruto te esta esperando-

-Saku-chan- dijo un poco apenada y sonrosada, la pelirosa sonrió y su amiga tímida se fue

--------------------------

-Sasuke tu tan temprano a que se debe-

-Itachi tenemos que recuperarlas-

-Sasuke… hermanito estúpido mira esto- abrió su laptop y la prendió, abrió un archivo al parecer uno policial

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Deidara es un hombre de aproximadamente 29 años, ha sido investigado por mafia, robo y secuestro a una mujer llamada Karin, te suena eh-

-Que más dice-

-Hace dos años estuvo involucrado en un revuelco público, lo acusaron de difamación sin pruebas nunca lo apresaron, Sasuke esto es grave no es cualquier hombre me temo que tarde o temprano te pase algo a ti o a cualquiera de la familia-

-Sakura- musito para el

-Si Sasuke exacto tal vez la este usando a ella y lamentablemente estado involucrado en delitos graves-

-Itachi ¿Pein sabe esto?-

-Si el esta preparándose base a esto también, solo necesitamos un testigo algo en lo que estuve trabajando, Suigetsu-

-Brillante, el incompetente ese por fin va ser útil-

-Sasuke ¿puedo hablar contigo? Itachi ven- una mujer hablaba tras la cortina

-Sumiko claro- se acerco a ella dándole pase delante para llegar a la sala, Itachi la tomo de la cintura

-Seré clara si, si inculpan a ese Deidara ¿que probabilidades hay de que inculpen a Sakura?-

-No lo se, Sumiko pero al parecer ella es cómplice-

-Sasuke habla con ella por última vez por favor dale una oportunidad; deja que te explique a parte ese día la insultaste-

-Lo se… no era yo… estaba…-

-Si lo se lo se, por favor búscala yo se que ella no es así-

-Lo hare más tarde, esta bien-

-Gracias, Suke-chan, amor tengo algo más que contarles, me entere esta mañana- en sus labios se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame- su hermano mayor se veía ansioso

-Adivinen…-

-¿Te ascendieron?-

-No, Sasuke

-¿Viene tu mamá?- pregunto el mayor un poco exaltado

-No-

-Vamos amor dime, me preocupas-

-Ok ok-

-….-

-Itachi vas a ser papá- sonrió aún más al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novio

-¡Felicitaciones!- el menor reacciono mejor, la abrazo mientras el otro despertara

-Gracias tengo un mesecito recién, estoy muy feliz en serio-

-¿Itachi?-

-Voy…a ser… papá… voy a ser papá- se paro y abrazo a su esposa

-Si… Te amo Itachi-

-Yo también… y a ese pequeñito que viene en camino-

-------------------------

Otra vez frente a esa puerta, una que el conocía muy bien; protervos recuerdos, malditos sentimientos traicioneros, por fin toco la puerta.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo-

-Si quieres insultarme por favor retírate-

-No no, quiero hablar civilizadamente-

-Espera… voy por mi saco-

Bajaron y subieron al auto

-¿A donde quieres ir?-

-Vamos al parque, al de siempre-

Estaciono su convertible gris y bajo atrás de ella.

-Seré breve, Deidara no es lo que tu crees, aléjate de él-

-Sasuke lo que a ti te pasa es que estas obsesionado, los papeles fueron cambiados por otra persona y lo inculparon a él solo es eso-

-Sakura… estoy hablando en serio aléjate a él, tiene antecedentes de mafioso y autor inteligente de un secuestro-

-Eso es su pasado-

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? Acéptalo-

-No puedo aceptar eso; estás equivocado, acéptalo tú-

-Escúchame bien esto, si en el juicio te culpan por cómplice irás presa, ¡aléjate!-

-Lo que pasa es que quieres hundirlo porque se metió entre nosotros, Sasuke-

-Disculpa, no tengo nada que envidiarlo solo pagara por lo que me hizo, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya me olvidaste, que no amas-

-Ya te olvide, no te amo Sasuke- bajo su mirada no lo miro al rostro

_**Explícame por que razón**_

_**no me miras la cara**_

_**será que no quieres que note**_

_**que sigues enamorada…**_

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo- Con un tono más dulce

-No puedo-

-Sakura mírame- agarro su rostro y lo alzo despacio hasta que pudo ver sus orbes verdes que derramaban algunas lagrimas

_**tus ojos demuestran pasión**_

_**y falsos sentimientos**_

_**por el hecho de tu rechazarme**_

_**mientras te mueres por dentro…**_

-Sasuke no hagas esto más difícil, solo déjame-

-Yo te amo, no te puedo perder así, te extraño entiéndelo; regresa conmigo-

-Yo estoy con Deidara-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Si, lo amo- bajo nuevamente su mirada

_**sabes bien que no puedes olvidarme**_

_**y mucho menos engañarme…**_

-Mírame y dime que te hace feliz, dime que te ama más que yoy me alejare de ti-

_**Todavía no a nacido otro hombre**_

_**que pueda enamorarte**_

_**si antes de inventarse el amor**_

_**ya yo te estaba amando**_

_**ni el amor de Romeo y Julieta**_

_**llegó a ser tan grande…**_

Lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas hasta perderse en el aire

-Respóndeme…- susurro Sasuke

-Sasuke…-

_**te voy a ser sincero y confieso**_

_**no te miento te extraño**_

_**y a pesar que transcurrió tanto tiempo**_

_**aún guardo tu retrato.**_

_**Y a dónde irá este amor**_

_**todita la ilusión…**_

-Entiendo… Sakura ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo que paso?-

-No no fui yo… te amaba tanto para herirte-

_**me pregunto a cada instante**_

_**yo sé que yo fallé**_

_**pero tu orgullo y tu actitud**_

_**me impiden recuperarte**_

_**llegué a sentir amor**_

_**ocultas la pasión….**_

-¿Me amabas? En pasado… se termino…-

_**tu todavía me amas**_

_**no importa que hoy te alejes de mi**_

_**me extrañaras mañana…**_

-Lo siento… solo… lo deje de hacer…- bajo su mirada

-Diablos Sakura mírame a los ojos-

Lo miro a los ojos… veía en sus ojos el dolor que vio ese día cuando hablaron sobre Nanami…

-Sasuke… lo nuestro ya paso… _**no te amo**__…-_

**y que el amor se te fue**

**mira mis ojos y convénceme**

**que ya tu no me amas**

**y entonces sí**

**no te haré más canciones**

**no diré más palabras...**

-¿Por qué con él…?¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? ¡4 días!-

_**Disimulas al decir que no me amas**_

_**que eso fue en el pasado**_

_**pero el amor no se puede olvidar**_

_**siempre queda grabado**_

_**en tu diario se conserva la historia**_

_**de dos enamorados…**_

-Lo siento…-

-¿es que acaso fue mentira cuando me decías que me amabas? ¿Cuando te entregaste a mí? Dime, dime que todo fue mentira Sakura, ¡pero eres mía!-

_**las novelas las poesías de amor**_

_**las viví a tu lado**_

_**recuerda cuando te hice mujer**_

_**en aquella madrugada…**_

**_-Nada fue mentira Sasuke…-_** Dijo caminando hasta perderse en la noche _**-Te amo…-**_ susurro lejos del azabache cuando comenzaba a llover…

El Uchiha menor a pesar de ver que la lluvia se avecinaba se quedo hay parado_**… No te amo…**_ resonaba en su cabeza… _**Si lo amo a él… **_maldito maldito bastardo le arrebato las dos cosas que el más quería… Se mojo todo pero se quedo ahí sin moverse… bajo su cabeza y las gotas de agua lo empaparon y caían por sus cabellos negros perdiéndose en su sublime rostro.

No tenía fuerzas… sintió esa punzada en el corazón esa que no había sentido en tanto tiempo… si ella lo quería así... la olvidaría… la odiaría… se perdería de su vida… de su futuro…

/////////////

-Orochimaru todo va muy bien-

_-Perfecto-_ Colgó el teléfono

---

_**Continuara……………….**_

* * *

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer este capi**

**siento mucho el retraso pero ahora si**

**tengo tiempo para subir capi rápido y estoy inspirada!**

**ESpero les haya gustado y se vienen los problemas...**

**Gracias por sus reviews son poquitos pero igual se agradecen!**

**Nos vemos! Cuidense**


	7. Caminos

**

* * *

**

Capitulo VII

"**Caminos"**

**_--_**

**_--_**

_**-Nada fue mentira Sasuke…-** Dijo caminando hasta perderse en la noche **-Te amo…-** susurro lejos del azabache cuando comenzaba a llover…_

_El Uchiha menor a pesar de ver que la lluvia se avecinaba se quedo hay parado**… No te amo…** resonaba en su cabeza… **Si lo amo a él… **maldito maldito bastardo le arrebato las dos cosas que el más quería… Se mojo todo pero se quedo ahí sin moverse… bajo su cabeza y las gotas de agua lo empaparon y caían por sus cabellos negros perdiéndose en su sublime rostro._

_No tenía fuerzas… sintió esa punzada en el corazón esa que no había sentido en tanto tiempo… si ella lo quería así... la olvidaría… la odiaría… se perdería de su vida… de su futuro…_

_/////////////_

_-Orochimaru todo va muy bien-_

_-Perfecto- Colgó el teléfono_

* * *

-Sasuke ¡¡abre!! Soy yo- insistió y nada – Ábreme teme, si no quieres que tire la puerta-

-Naruto no te va abrir, desde ayer esta ahí-

-Itachi… tiene que abrir, ¡me escuchaste tienes que abrir!-

-Es un caso perdido, voy a ver a Pein nos vemos Naruto- bajo las escaleras de la gran casa hasta perderse por algún pasillo.

El rubio se sentó recostado en la puerta, no pensaba moverse de ahí… estaba pensando el día que su abuelo Jiraiya falleció… el no quería hablar con nadie, se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar música liviana y a leer sus libros; por ratos lloraba… hasta que llego Sasuke y no se movió… a pesar de que no le abrió la puerta se quedo ahí por 4 horas, al igual que él, se recostó en la puerta hasta que por fin le abrió y se pudo desahogar… su mejor amigo eso era pase lo que pase no lo iba dejar solo.

--

--

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Naruto abre-_

_-Vete… no quiero ver a nadie Sasuke-_

_-¿Crees que me voy ha ir? Hmp-_

_-Solo vete-_

_-Necesitas salir de ahí y no me moveré hasta que lo hagas-_

_-Haz lo que quieras-_

_Al ver la terquedad de su mejor amigo, sabía que tendría que esperar, se sentó respaldando su espalda a la puerta y se sentó a esperar que le abriera…_

_-Sasuke…-_

_-Dime-_

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué él…?-_

_-Naruto… es doloroso lo se… pero no te vas esconder de la vida-_

_-¿Por qué no te has ido? Te dije que te fueras…-_

_-Si me fuera no seria tu amigo dobe-_

_-Gracias Sasuke-_

_-Agradéceme cuando abras la maldita puerta-_

_**//Fin Flashback//**_

**_--_**

**_--_**

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué quieres usurantonkachi?-

-Ábreme… necesitas hablar-

-Solo vete… Tsk… que molesto eres- Abrió la puerta y se tiro en su cama boca abajo

-Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Me dijo que lo ama… que lo nuestro fue pasado… que la hace más feliz que yo… que no fue…-

-Pues supéralo-

-Ya lo supere… la estoy olvidando-

-Vamos teme… sabes que no es fácil-

-…-

* * *

-Vamos niña, lo haz hecho muy bien ahora tienes que…-

-¡No lo voy hacer!-

-No grites si quieres que… ya sabes no le pase nada-

-Dijiste que a cambio no le harías daño, ¡Déjalo en paz!-

-Palabras… palabras… como si me importaran-

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡No le vas hacer daño! Fue un trato-

-¿Tú lo vas impedir?-

* * *

-Sumiko… ya te lo dije… esta feliz con él… no interferiré más, si la apresan no es problema mío yo le informe-

-Sasuke ¿y si la están presionando?-

-Imposible… -

-Hmmm…-

* * *

-Pein ¿en cuanto tiempo es la cita?-

-Mañana presentaremos los cargos contra el juzgado y en 3 días los acusados tienen que hacerse presente con sus cargos también y en aproximadamente unas dos semanas nos llamaran al juzgado para presentarlos frente a frente-

-¿Cuanto durara el proceso?-

-No lo se… estoy moviendo influencias para que todo se haga rápido… y pues serán un mes o dos meses… años… no lo se… depende de lo que presenten los otros-

-Ya veo…-

* * *

_**1 semana después…**_

Estaba sentado en la barra de un club… conversando con una mujer que había conocido y se le había acercado, a penas se reía solo la miraba y le contestaba algunas cosas.

Una melena rubia se le hizo conocida…

-Un segundo ya vuelvo-

-Claro…-

Camino entre toda la gente que bailaba y a penas la toco, la mujer se voltio

-¡¿Sasuke?!- dijo sorprendida

-Natsumi… Cuanto tiempo- La mujer se abrazo a él saludándolo

-Si hace como dos años que no sabía nada de ti, mírate estas muy lindo-

-No ni que hablar tu estas mejor y ¿que te trae por aquí? Estabas viviendo en la villa del Trueno ¿no?-

-Sí… estoy de pasada por Konoha y vine con una amiga a este club… pero que chiquito es el mundo para encontrarte aquí-

-Ven tenemos mucho que hablar, tomate un trago conmigo-

-Claro…-

Se sentaron nuevamente en la barra

-Un Martini seco por favor-

-Yo quiero un… deme lo mismo por favor- Rio – tomare lo mismo solo por que tu me encontraste y dime Sasuke ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-Bueno necesitaba despistarme… últimamente tengo muchos problemas y ya sabes no hace daño un par de copas-

-Así que era verdad lo de tu empresa ¿no?-

-Si… Tsk-

-Vamos no te pongas serio…- esa mujer era directa, pero vaya así la quería – me entere hoy cuando llegue, me encontré con Temari y me conto algo así, sabes me alegra encontrarte ¿y como vas en el amor?- ¿dije directa? No no era peor que directa

-Peor… por ella todo se fue al agua, por ella perdí todo-

-Ya veo… luego me contaras eso, diviértete hoy olvida todo-

-¿Sabes lo que dices?-

-Claro… solo me he tomado una copita- ambos rieron –Esto es lo que necesitaba después de una relación-

-¿Qué paso con Kiba, Natsumi?-

-Bueno… como sabrás estuvimos separados mucho tiempo… solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando creo que las cosas no funcionaron bien, me dolió mucho estuvimos 4 años y que mi familia decidiera mudarse fue lo peor-

-¿Cuándo terminaron?-

-Hace un mes, vine hacer unos documentos y decidimos por el bien de ambos terminar, me regrese y ni siquiera quería regresar aquí pero el trabajo… tu sabes tenía que terminarlo- el azabache vio como su rostro se tornaba un poco más triste –pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo ¿no crees? Mírame encontrándote en el lugar menos indicado- sonrió

-Si… me alegra verte, ahora más que nunca-

-Gracias-

------------------------

-Bájate del auto… ya sabes no puedes hacer nada y si alguien se entera… tu estimado Sasuke-kun tendrá un fatídico accidente-

------------------------

-Itachi tengo que hablar contigo-

-Claro pasa…-

-Bueno ayer me encontré en el club a Natsumi-

-¡¿Natsumi?!-

-Si si, me dijo que termino con Kiba y bueno ya sabes… esta mal como yo por eso la invite a salir hoy a tomarnos algo, derrepente luego podremos hacer negocios, claro que cuando recupere mi empresa-

-No no, no me digas que estas pensando en-

-No- interrumpió – es solo una amiga no pienso en nada mas que eso, Itachi no pienses nada malo-

-No me asustes-

-Me voy solo te venia a preguntar lo de Pein-

-Si ya presento lo del juzgado esperaremos a que nos llamen-

-Hai-

------------------------

-Sakura ¡ábreme!-

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo nada que hablar contigo- hablo tras la puerta de la casa

-¡Ábreme!-

------------------------

-Adelante- acomodo la silla de su acompañante y se sentó al frente suyo.

-Gracias- sonrió – y bueno…-

------------------------

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!-

-Ya hablamos lo suficiente por favor vete… no regreses…-

-Es urgente Sakura-

-¡Lárgate!-

------------------------

-Bueno… continua-

-No es solo que… no puedo creer vuelto a encontrar, antes éramos inseparables, eras mi mejor amigo… mi primer amor- se sonrojo

------------------------

-Sakura o abres o tiro abajo la puerta y sabrás lo que le pasara a Sasuke-kun-

Con un poco de miedo se acerco a la manija de la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a un rubio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo a lo que rápidamente intento cerrar la puerta pero no pudo, una mano sujeto la suya haciéndole un poco de presión y la jalo hacia él

-Intentabas correrte… no te preocupes no te hare daño por el momento, esperare hasta que nos casemos, y serás mía- dio un beso en el cuello de la pelirosa a lo que esta forcejeaba con él.

-Basta Deidara no es momento-

-Hai Orochimaru-sama –

-Sakura en dos meses se hará la boda ¿Entendiste? Tienes prohibido comentar algo si no tu y tu querido Sasuke-kun sufrirán- se relamió los labios y tomo su mentón elevándolo un poco

-Me… due...le…-

-Y te dolerá aun más querida; vámonos- la dejo en un mueble,

------------------------

Se sonrojo a penas

-Si… pero me alegro que hayas estado acompañada todos estos años-

-Tu no has estado para nada bien… primero Nanami dios la adoraba te hacia tan feliz… y luego la que te tiene así ahora, cuéntame sobre ella-

-Se llama Sakura, es doctora, teníamos algo de 2 o 3 meses viajamos, le di unos documentos y al parecer los altero y transfirieron mi empresa a su "noviecito"-

-Tan rápido lo contaste y que asombro como te pudo hacer eso ¿la amas?-

Suspiro – la estoy olvidando-

-No es fácil Sasuke, un clavo no saca otro clavo- se acerco y beso la mejilla de Sasuke -gracias por todo te buscare mañana, ahorita tengo que ir por unos papeles- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Pensó en lo último que dijo _un clavo no saca otro clavo… ¿_a que se refería?

------------------------

La dejaron sola… llorando recostada sobre el mueble de su casa y siendo atendida por la mujer, Kim, que la acompañaba siempre, su mucama

_Sasuke-kun _musito varias veces _no dejare que te hagan daño… _estaba casi inconsciente… tenía la presión alta y un poco de fiebre Kim se estaba asustando ya no abría sus ojos y no reaccionaba con nada y el único número teléfono que se sabia era el de Sasuke, marco rápidamente su número…

-_¿Alo?_-

-Joven Sasuke, le habla Kim de la casa Haruno-

-_Dime, toma aire y respóndeme, si lloras no entiendo ¿que pasa?_-

-Mi niña Sakura no reacciona, estoy muy asustada ya llame a una ambulancia pero no se que hacer_-_

_-Estoy cerca... voy para allá espérame en 10 minutos llego-_

_-_Gracias-

------------------------

_**10 minutos…**_

Y así como dijo estaba en la casa de la pelirosa y ni rastros de la ambulancia, la cargo en brazos, con Kim atrás suyo salió y bajaron por el ascensor, la subió a su auto con mesura de no lastimarla y comenzó a recorrer las calles a velocidad.

Llegaron a la clínica de Sakura, la volvió a cargar _Sasuke-kun _musito ella claramente y luego palabras entrecortadas _No… no te… van a… no no… no te harán… daño_

-¡Ayuda!- grito Kim, varios enfermeros corrieron con una camilla y la llevaron a un cuarto atenderla

-Es la señorita Haruno- dijo uno de ellos al reconocerla –llamen al doctor urgente es la dueña de la clínica-

-Tienen que esperar aquí por favor-

Sasuke se separo un poco para hablar por teléfono…

-Sumiko-

-_Sasuke-kun ¿Pasa algo?-_

-Si… es Sakura… se puso mal y estoy en la clínica la están atendiendo, ¿puedes venir? No creo que… sea bueno que yo este aquí-

_-Si salgo para allá espérame ¿Dónde es?-_

-En la Clínica principal Haruno, la que esta en la calle principal, por Ichiraku-

_-Ok ok voy en camino-_

------------------------

-Sasuke… ¿ya les dijeron algo?-

-Al fin llegas, no aún no, ella es Kim-

-Mucho gusto, ¿que le paso?-

-No lo se… llegue del mercado y la vi en el mueble pálida, y tiritando; luego comenzó hablar sin sentido de ahí no reaccionaba y llame al joven Uchiha-

-Debe haber sido su presión…-

-Disculpe ¿ustedes son familiares de la señorita Haruno?-

-Bueno técnicamente no, pero ¿díganos como esta ella?-

-¿Usted es Sasuke?-

-Si-

-Al parecer es su enamorada, por que solo murmura su nombre, la señorita esta estable ahora, tuvo unas complicaciones respiratorias por su presión, estaba muy alta, y quiero preguntarle algo…-

-Claro dígame-

-¿Han tenido algún tipo de peleas violentas?-

-No… ella estaba en el departamento sola cuando llegue a casa doctor- respondió esta vez Kim –pero la puerta no estaba cerrada estaba semiabierta-

-Alguien debe haber estado forzajeando con ella, en la mano derecha tiene unos hematomas y por la altura del mentón otros-

-¿Qué?- musito Sasuke sorprendido

-Tendremos que llamar a la policía para que investiguen, si están de acuerdo claro-

-Si por favor y manténganos informados- dijo Sumiko agarrando a Sasuke del brazo.

-Claro, y puede entrar solo uno a verla por el momento, con permiso-

-Kim ¿quien entro a la casa?-

-No lo se… no estaba en casa joven-

-Tsk… Sumiko será mejor que tú entres-

-No, entraras tú-

-Yo… no… entra tú-

-No seas niño Sasuke entra-

-No, no puedo verla Sumi…-

-Entrare yo entonces pero luego entraras tú-

------------------------

Recibió una llamada…

-_Teme ¿donde estas? Tenías que estar en Ichiraku hace 20 minutos y no llegas ya estoy con Hinata aquí_-

-Vente a la clínica de Sakura, se puso mal-

_-¿Sakura-chan?-_

-Si-

_-¿Y que haces con ella?-_

-Luego te cuento ¿vienes o no?-

-_Si ya vamos_-

------------------------

-Sakura… - Se acerco y tomo su mano -¿Quién fue?- Se sentó junto a ella contemplando a su amiga estuvo ahí un buen rato

-Señorita discúlpeme, pero tiene que retirarse, necesita descansar-

-Hai-

------------------------

-¿Sumiko despertó?-

-No Naruto-

-Ella es Hinata, mi novia, ella es Sumiko-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la joven mujer sonrojada por lo que había dicho el rubio

-Igualmente- se sonrieron

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-

-Por allá- dijo señalando una dispensadora de café

-Gracias- se encamino hasta allá

-Sasuke-

-Dime-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Quiero saber quien la lastimo-

-Cariño, ven siéntate conmigo por que me duele la espalda del embarazo- lo jalo hasta sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca –tu la quieres aunque lo niegues, yo no creo en eso que este enamorada de ese hombre, pero tu eres terco, que hacerle, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, Kim me conto lo que musitaba ella en su inconsciencia y cuando llegaron a la clínica… decía que tengas cuidado, por favor tenlo, ella debe saber algo-

-Gracias, lo hare, te llevare a casa vamos-

-No no, me quedare-

-Joven, señorita… la señorita Haruno acaba de reaccionar ¿desean pasar a verla?-

-Si gracias-

-Ve Sasuke-

-No ve tú-

-Te dije que irías a la próxima, ve-

------------------------

-Adelante por favor-

-Gracias-

-Sakura…-

-Los dejare solos, con permiso-

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Kim me llamo, estabas inconsciente-

-Lo siento…-

-No hay problema, pero dime ¿Quién te lastimo?-

-A mi… no nadie…-

-Vamos no me mientas, ¿quien fue?-

-Yo no puedo decirte y por favor no llamen a la policía no quiero declarar-

-Te lastiman y no piensas hablar, ¡Que rayos te pasa!-

-Lo siento…-

-Fue él verdad-

-No… Sasuke-kun; por favor… cuídate, ten cuidado-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No puedo decirte más- Sasuke se acerco a ella y ella le tomo la mano haciéndolo acercar más, le toco el rostro acariciándolo –Ten cuidado- El no pudo resistirse, tomo sus finos labios entre los suyos pero ella poso sus manos en su torso haciéndolo retroceder –no podemos… yo…estoy con…-

-No digas nada, ya lo se… cuídate Sakura, nos vemos-

-Sasuke-kun-

-Dime-

-Disculpa por llamarte-

-Ya te dije que no hay problema-

-Entre nosotros…- callo

-No hay nada, lo se-

-Yo… tengo una vida y tú ahora tienes que hacer la tuya; tomaremos caminos diferentes, y que ahora no se podrán unir-

-Si, ya todo acabo-

Salió de la habitación y entro Hinata

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estas? Discúlpame recién me entere por Naruto-kun-

-Si no te preocupes…-

------------------------

-Sumiko me voy no quiero saber nada de ella-

-Pero Sasuke…-

-Vámonos-

Sumiko se agarro del brazo de Sasuke y camino con el hasta retirarse del edificio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?- pregunto Deidara a lo que Sasuke se subió a su auto, ignorándolo, y comenzó ha alejarse del lugar.

_-Me las pagaras, lastima que ahora no tengas ni empresa, ni a tu estimada Sakura y eso que todavía no has sufrido nada Sasuke-kun-_

_**Continuara……**_

* * *

**_Holas! Este capítulo se centro en Sakura ya se sabe que la pelirosa esta siendo_**

_**manipulada por Orochimaru y Deidara ****pero ¿por que lo hace?**_

**_Por proteger a Sasuke-kun!! U.u!!_**

**_pronto la conti!! no desesperen xD!! Oh sii aparecio el primer amor de Sasuke: Natsumi!_**

**_que tendra ella que ver en la historia.. a parte de ser la ex de Kiba...Misterio xD!!_**

**--**

_**asukasoad:** haha me alegro que te haya gustado, pronto la conti x3!!_

**_PaolixFany_**_: no llores ya sta la conti xD!! todo se solucionara lo prometo pero aun no por el momento, falta el capitulo donde se explica por que el titulo al Fiic_

**** y **_lili-little-witch_**: _Nu es tontaa.. esta defendiendo lo que ella ama, lo esta protegiendo... sii acertaste xD!!_

**_Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO_**: _Sii yo tambien te quiero xD!! -.-!! jaja graciass.. xD!! quiero conti de tu Fic!!_

**_setsuna17_**: _gracias a ti mas bien, por el apoyo y por seguir mis fics Cx!_

**_Pau-chan22_**: _Si nenah!! espero que tus 15 añit0z salgan zuper zuper bien!! xD! eres lo maximo Cx!! Full SasuSaku xD!!_

_**Megumi no Sabaku: **Sii la estan usando pero no por mucho, el Uchiha hara algo por ella? obvio que si!! gracias =#!!_


	8. Reencuentro

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí :) espero les guste nos vemos! x)_

_Hmmm en la parte de abajo ay un relato en "comillas" y** cursiva **es de un texto que le regalan a la protagonista, Sakura._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo VIII**

"**Reencuentro"**

_-Sumiko me voy no quiero saber nada de ella-_

_-Pero Sasuke…-_

_-Vámonos-_

_Sumiko se agarro del brazo de Sasuke y camino con el hasta retirarse del edificio._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?- pregunto Deidara a lo que Sasuke se subió a su auto, ignorándolo, y comenzó ha alejarse del lugar._

_-Me las pagaras, lastima que ahora no tengas ni empresa, ni a tu estimada Sakura y eso que todavía no has sufrido nada Sasuke-kun-_

_------------------_

-Deidara…- abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Quién lo llamo?-

-No… yo… no se… me levante aquí…-

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-no yo no…- el hombre comenzó caminar hacia ella –no diré nada…. Pero no me hagas nada- rogo

-Ruegas y ruegas, mujer- paso su mano por el cuello de Sakura, por la parte donde estaba morada por el reciente acto de crueldad, la piel se le erizo al contacto, le dolía… –más te vale no decir nada y mantente lejos de él ¿entendiste?-

-Si, Deidara-san- dijo al fin con un gemido de dolor ahogado en su garganta

------------------

-Sasuke-

-Natsumi, pasa siéntate; gracias por venir- dijo cordialmente halándole la silla para que la mujer se siente.

-No pero que nada, agradecida por la invitación- le sonrió -Y pues, veo que has estado pasándola mal- continuo

-Si, me conoces muy bien- la mujer sonrió ante el cumplido –tengo que preguntarte unas cosas- soltó al fin, necesitaba respuestas ya

-Adelante-

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar tan… rápido?-

-Es difícil Sasuke, no olvidas por completo, solo lo ignoras-

-¿Puedes ignorar lo que sientes por Kiba?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Algo así, me distraigo, evito pensar en él; duele… Sasuke, no creo que…-

-Si, lo siento; Natsumi… ¿tú crees que sería bueno irme del país?-

-Depende, ¿lo haces por no verla más? No huyas; no así Sasuke- reprocho ella

-Creo que sería lo mejor-

-Entonces ¿por que dudas?-

-Yo…Tsk- bufo

-Ves, sabes que no podrás- sonrió – no soy la persona indicada para darte consejos; pero lo peor que puedes hacer es correr, huir; créeme; ahora desde cuando tu tan enamorado, en serio, ¿tanto te cambio esa mujer? Antes solo, en sentido figurado-aclaro- las usabas y luego nunca más las llamabas-

Se dio por rendido –De todas maneras planean casarse que fin tiene-

-No por ella, por ti baka-

-Eres demasiado directa- logro que ella se riera ante su "cumplido"

-¿Quieres que sea el mismo jugador de siempre? ¿Qué me acueste con todas las mujeres que vea? Lo mismo de hace tiempo-

-Supéralo- dijo más tenue que antes –Y no, madura, ya no eres un chico de 19 años, crece-

-Sasuke ¡¡Teme!!- escucho tras si

-Dobe no grites, ¿Te acuerdas de Natsumi?-

-Oh si, ¿Natsu-chan? estas muy bella, como estas- saludo emocionado y se sentó con ellos

-Bien, que bueno verlos otra vez, especialmente a ti Naruto, no te veo hace…. ¿4…5 años?- agrego

-Si supongo ahora soy un líder-

-Antes eras un llorón usurantonkachi- añadió Sasuke y la joven rio

-Teme…- dijo avergonzado

-Y pues como estas tu, si más se por ahí, estas con la menor Hyuga ¿no?-

-¿Con la menor? No no, Hanabi esta con Shino-

-Oh ya veo lo siento, ¿entonces?-

-Con Hinata… Hinata Hyuga- dijo orgulloso de su mujer

-Con ella, que suerte campeón, mira pues que buenos gustos tenías escondidos; si a mi parecer pensé que te habíamos perdido con tu disfraz de…- pensó…- ¿de que era? Un lobo ¿creo?- dijo en tono burlón

-Era mi pijama…- dijo avergonzado a lo que la mujer reía, tenia una esplendida sonrisa, Sasuke tenia una ladina sonrisa en sus labios, producto a lo que la mujer decía

---------------------------------

-Señorita Haruno la busca una jovencita, se rehúsa a decir su nombre-

-Hágala pasar- … era tan difícil creer que ya había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que sintió esos hermosos labios, bien definidos y tan exquisitos, sobre los suyos; le dolía pensar que no podría acercarse a él, todo por la maldita avaricia; paso su mano por sus cabellos rosas acomodándolos para luego ponerse de pie, espero a la mujer que iba entrar, camino hacia el ventanal, perdiéndose en la vista de la ciudad… Konoha

-Buenos días- dijo una mujer rubia, de porte estético, piel blanquecina y ojos marrones claros, capto su atención rápidamente, se acerco a ella y extendió su mano. Eran casi del mismo porte

-Bueno… Soy Natsumi Kabane-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Tome asiento- dijo reincorporándose a donde minutos antes estuvo sentada– ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- pregunto cordialmente

-En mucho, Sakura ¿Puedo llamarte así?-

-Si, claro y pues dime-

-Iré al grano, no me gustan los rodeos; soy digamos que amiga intima de Sasuke ¿Podemos conversar un poco?-

-No creo…-

-Disculpa si te molesto, pero eres la única que me puede ayudar-

-Hablemos en otra parte, por favor- pidió a la hora que se ponía de piel y sacaba el saco de la silla; se lo puso encima; tenía zapatos altos, una falda negra y una blusa celeste clarito

-Bien, vamos a un café cerca-

-Si no te molesta, actúa como si me conocieras-

Salieron de la oficina, riéndose de cualquier cosa aparente hasta cruzarse con uno de los ayudantes de Orochimaru y un par de doctores; salieron y caminaron hasta el café

-Bueno, ahora si, ¿me decías?- rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado

-Claro, soy amiga de Sasuke, y necesito hablar seriamente contigo antes de irme-

-¿De irte? Tu eres su…-

-No no… yo soy del país del Trueno y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero tenía cosas que hacer antes de partir, para comenzar te agradecería que no le contaras nada a él, ya sabes como es cuando se molesta y más cuando me prohibió venir a verte-

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto confundida

-Te contare todo, pero se sincera conmigo por favor- al tener la aceptación de Sakura comenzó su relato- yo era la novia de Kiba Inuzuka, terminamos hace poco y tuve que regresar para arreglar unos papeles, ese día peleamos y fui a una discoteca con una amiga y me encontré a Sasuke, un poco mal, me conto algo de que estuviste mal, y pues conversamos hasta hace poco que lo volví a ver-

-Continua- dijo la pelirosa luego que el mozo se fue y dejo los dos cafés sobre la mesa

-Sakura, tal vez no te conozca pero déjame decirte, que Sasuke no es una persona tan expresiva, es frívolo, le cuesta aceptar lo que siente y sobre todo decir lo que siente, créeme lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años- tomo aire – No se que paso contigo, pero lo cambiaste y en serio, si vas hacer algo separada de él, evita buscarlo, evita que se acerque a ti antes de hacerlo sufrir aún más-

-Yo no… lo quiero… lastimar-

-Me imagino, ¿lo amas?- Sakura no respondió nada –Confía en mí, yo no le voy a decir nada, sino salimos lastimadas las dos; tu por tu respuesta y yo por buscarte-

-Yo no… -

-Vamos confía n mí, te quiero ayudar; ¿lo amas?-

-Si… más que a mi vida-

-Entonces….-

-No puedo darte detalles, pero… prometo alejarme de él, no te preocupes-

-No no espera, esto no es de mi incumbencia, solo que…-

-Quieres protegerlo también, te agradezco-

-Sakura, hay algo que te esta lastimando a ti ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, puedo confiarte algo, sin que no hagas nada-

-Claro, adelante-

-Todo lo hago por él, solo lo conozco hace 2 meses…- tomo aire y seco la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla- no quiero que le hagan daño, estoy enrollada en un problema que no me deja ser feliz con él, estoy luchando para que él sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, daría mi vida por él, es más _moriría por él… _no quiero que el se vea envuelto en esto, al menos hasta que se solucione-

-¿Tan grande es el problema?-

-Si, están atentando contra su vida y la mía; solo por el maldito dinero- añadió furiosa

-Sakura… ¿por que te guardas todo esto?-

-Tengo miedo… Natsumi…-

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso que tiene tatuado en el término del cuello?, me imagino que lo abras visto, ¿Se lo preguntaste?-

-No…-

La rubia busco algo su cartera y le enseño la imagen, la misma del tatuaje y se la mostro…

-Se llama la marca maldita, es una historia de su antepasado… de hace como 400 años, te sorprenderás al ver la igualdad, te lo dejo para que lo leas- vio como su rostro de Sakura cambiaba a uno sorprendido -¿Sakura te gustaría hablar con él?-

-Si… pero no puedo-

-Ven a esta dirección hoy en la noche, te prometo que nadie te va seguir y que nadie te va hacer daño, solo si vas ir, ven sola y te prometo que podrás hablar con él sin interrupciones; que dices-

-No creo…-

-Vamos, yo se que necesitas verlo-

-Esta bien…-

---------------------------------

En la noche como Natsumi le dijo fue a la dirección anotada sutilmente atrás de la historia del tatuaje.

Entro y vio hombres distribuidos por todo el hotel desapercibidos, se acerco a la recepción y en unos segundos bajo Natsumi a recibirla.

-Ven por aquí- dijo guiándola a una habitación –pasa-

-¿Natsumi?- se escucho una voz varonil y aterciopelada

-Sasuke- susurro la rubia al cerrar la puerta

-¿Qué hago aquí? Creí que iban a venir todos- salía de una habitación y quedo sorprendido al ver a la pelirosa -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Necesitan hablar, estaré en la habitación del costado- voltio y se acerco a Sakura susurro- nadie vendrá, tranquila- salió de la habitación

Se quedo ahí parada, con él frente a ella mirándola y analizándola…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto por fin el azabache, al verla atemorizada

-Necesitamos hablar-

-Bien te escucho- frívolo

-_**Te amo más que a mi vida**_- soltó de una vez por todas

-Sakura…- suspiro tratando de relajarse y no caer a sus pies- estas con Deidara, esperas que te crea-

-Sasuke-kun es verdad, crees que vendría si no-

-Entonces ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?-

-Me están amenazando-

-¿Quién?-

-Ya lo sabes- Vio claramente como Sasuke fruncía su ceño y hacia un puño en su mano con fuerza, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación con Sakura tras él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso en el hospital?-

-Tenía miedo… entiéndeme… temo por tu vida… por la mía…-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por que vienes?-

_**-Te amo…-**_ musito la pelirosa en un susurro a la hora que comenzaba a llorar, era tan trivial cuando se lo proponía…

_**-¿Me amas?- **_soltó por fin Sasuke… estaba perdiéndose en lo que ella decía

-Sasuke te amo- alzo un poco la voz – ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?-

No obtuvo respuestas, giro en sí para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta seco sus lágrimas

-Creo que no debí venir… lo siento…-

Tras si, sintió como le sostenía la mano, sintió su aroma, imposible no sentir esa fragancia tan excitante que venía de él, no podía moverse estaba paralizada

-Quiero saber todo- afirmo soltando su mano y sentándose en la cama, ella seguía parada

-Te quieren lastimar, van por mi dinero, quieren que me case con Deidara sino te mataran-

-Déjate de bromas, Sakura-

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?-

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en el parque, o en el hospital?-

-Estaba vigilada, hoy me visito Natsumi y decidí hablar contigo-

-¿Natsumi te visito?-

-Si-

-Luego arreglo con ella, espera ¿Ellos fueron los que te lastimaron?-

-Si, ese día tuve una pelea con ellos, me lastimaron, el quiso abusar de mí- dijo llorando, el azabache se levanto y la abrazo

-Discúlpame…- estaba fundiendo su rostro en su torso

El se separo un poco de ella, y alzo su rostro con cuidado, seco sus lágrimas, tomo su rostro con una mano y la otra la paso por su cintura, se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios con delicadeza, poco a poco adentro su lengua en ella, tornándose un beso más profundo.

Paso ambas manos por su cintura y ella enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, se aferro a su camisa negra; sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, él se pego más a ella pudiendo sentir sus cuerpos claramente relajados y buscando saciar esa necesidad…

Sakura comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con la cama e ir recostándose lentamente, con Sasuke sobre ella.

-Discúlpame….- susurro recostándose en la curvatura de su cuello –nada de esto… debió pasarte-

-Sasuke…kun-

Levanto el rostro blanquecino de él, y beso sus labios, colando su lengua a través de ellos; el azabache acaricio sus piernas, por el fácil acceso que permitía el vestido corto c_o_lor vino, se reclino pudiendo alcanzar los pies de la pelirosa, quito despacio sus sandalias altas que tenía para volver hacerse de sus hermosos labios.

Sakura desabotono su camisa, mientras se besaban con furor, la retiro de su cuerpo tirándola a un costado de la habitación, su perfecto torso, lo miro y paso sus manos, acariciando levemente cada contextura, sin perderse nada, poso una mano en su espalda acariciando sumisamente su espina dorsal bien definida y la otra en sus cabellos, enredándolos nuevamente entre sus dedos.

Sasuke con una mano acaricio las mejillas rosadas de su amada, y beso su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de su escote, su piel se erizaba al solo el contacto de ambos cuerpos, esa sensación electrizante recorrer su cuerpo, sentir como su sangre fluía rápidamente, excitándose más por su olor, por su cuerpo.

Volvió a recorrer sus largas piernas con las yemas de sus dedos, paso una de sus manos por debajo de su espalda, haciéndose nuevamente de sus labios, al escucharla gemir, alzo un poco su cuerpo para tener mayor acceso al cierre del vestido, lo bajo despacio, quitándoselo por completo. Perfecto.

Acaricio su plano abdomen, y ella doblo su pierna para que el pudiera acomodarse bien sobre ella; mimo cada partecita de su cuerpo; saco las únicas dos prendas que quedaron en su cuerpo; beso sus labios una vez más, beso su cuello y susurro en su oído -_eres mía…-_, su voz algo ronca la hizo desfallecer.

Se deshizo de su pantalón y de sus bóxers con ayuda del azabache, con sus manos recorrió su espalda y su torso otra vez, antes de terminar su velada, pidió ver su tatuaje y él quedo abajo para que pueda visualizarlo mejor, ella paso su mano por encima y dio un beso en la figura…

-La… marca maldita… ¿verdad?-

-Si…- dijo ala hora que se ponía encima de ella -Te amo… Sakura- la beso nuevamente en los labios a lo que entraba en ella, mil suspiros y gemidos ahogados en ambas gargantas se hacían presentes.

---------------------------------

-Bien, es hora que me vaya, estoy agotada- dijo cuando estaba comenzando amanecer –Te amo Sasuke-kun; no sabes cuanto me cansas- deposito un casto beso en los labios de su ahora amante

-Ve con cuidado- él aún estaba sin camisa, tenía puesto los pantalones solamente, la abrazo por la cintura mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido y el cabello -¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-

-No lo se… ya abra tiempo-

-Vamos Sakura sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi-

-Egocentrista-

Ella rio por lo que ella misma había dicho y en el rostro de él se dibujo una ladina sonrisa, esas de las que pocas veces podías ver, y que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Nos vemos Sasuke- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios y otro en su mejilla.

-------------------------------

-Sakura-san veo que por fin llegaste, ¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto un hombre parado en la puerta de su casa

-No te incumbe mi vida-

-Sabes que sí, pronto te casaras conmigo-

-Lárgate, no tengo porque darte detalles- abrió la puerta y entro, más no pudo cerrarla por el hombre que entro y forsajeo con ella hasta empujarla al piso y caer sobre ella

-Vete- rogaba sollozando, cerro los ojos con fuerza no quería verlo, sintió como aquel impúdico cuerpo era retirado del suyo con brusquedad; abrió los ojos y vio a dos hombres repartiéndose golpes en la cara… en el cuerpo

-Sasuke-kun- susurro al verlo sentado sobre Deidara y tirando puñetazos en todo su rostro

-Maldito… hijo de tu… quítate de encima- Sasuke se puso de pie al verlo moverse, cuando se paro reacciono rápido y pudo contraatacar su defensa

Sakura al ver pelear con tanta exactitud y de una manera sorprendente se acordó lo que había leído en las hojas que le entregó Natsumi:

"_Hace 400 años, un heredero de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke, un excelente y superdotado ninja fue mordido con brutalidad por un ser repugnante ocasionándole una marca al final del cuello, con la forma circular de tres comas invertidas que significaba tener más poder por unos minutos. Era llamada __**la marca maldita**__"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la exactitud, alzo su vista hasta encontrarse nuevamente con Sasuke que se acercaba a ella y la levantaba en sus brazos, acomodándola en el mueble, con el labio partido…

-¿Estas bien…amor?- pregunto preocupada

-Si, solo me duele el labio- se toco limpiándose la sangre que corría de él

-Déjame curarte- se levanto del mueble y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre repugnante, de ojos amarillos como víboras, piel grisácea cabello largo, y unos estropajos en el cuerpo; por su cuerpo recorrió un viento, escalofríos.

El azabache se paro rápidamente y puso delante de Sakura protegiéndola, susurro para que solo ella escuchara _escóndete en el cuarto y llama a la policía_, con un poco de pavor camino hasta el pasadizo siendo protegida por Sasuke.

"_Lo único que hizo feliz al Uchiha menor fueron sus dos amigos, compañeros de equipos…. había vivido la peor tragedia: la muerte de sus padres y nada menos que en manos de su hermano mayor, persuadido por uno de los legendarios: Madara Uchiha"_

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Sakura?-

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta esconderse en el cuarto, tenía miedo por lo que le pasara a Sasuke así que llamo rápidamente. Recordó una de las últimas hojas por ello había entendido los nombres de sus empresas… irónico

"_La peor banda en contra de las 5 aldeas Shinobis, Akatsuki, unos hombres refugiados de sus aldeas natales, eran fugitivos, y usaban unos sacos negros con nubes rojas eran el terror de las aldeas por su brutalidad y crueldad, por la facilidad de matar a personas inocentes y buscar a los 9 bijjus (demonios místicos de colas, poseían una gran cantidad de chacra que solo su presencia mataban) únicamente para ser los más poderosos y resurgir una nueva aldea donde ellos sean los que mandaban sobre todos los demás y evitar muertes y guerras._

_El menor Uchiha por sed de poder se unió a este grupo, sin escrúpulos, para alcanzar una de sus metas: matar a su hermano mayor. Poco tiempo de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que él no era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres……_

_1 año después de todos estos acontecimientos, se encontró con sus ex compañeros de equipo: un rubio que a pesar de todo el daño que le había ocasionado siempre estaba ahí para él y una mujer pelirosa que lo adoraba más que a su vida, dolida por lo que él les había hecho, juro hacerse fuerte….._

_Le costo mucho tiempo volverse a ganar su confianza, y pues regreso a la aldea con más de una condición; y su meta final fue el de regenerar su clan junto a la molestia que lo asechaba, su mujer, y de allí insurgió nuevamente el clan Uchiha, luego de una masacre tan viril"_

En la sala, otra pelea se desataba, ¿es que nadie escuchaba nada?; dio un par de golpes en el cuerpo del hombre que se zafaba rápidamente de ellos, cansado por la pelea anterior, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, jadeando se puso de pie y vio como el rubio se ponía de pie con un arma en manos, disparo… y corrieron fuera del edificio.

Al escuchar un disparo salió del cuarto con mesura… Al ver al herido abrió los ojos como platos…

-¡¡Sasuke!!-

_**Continuara……………**_

* * *

_Holas! lamento el retraso, en serio, pero no he andado bien de salud y no me permitio escribir a tiempo, lo siento.. xD! espero les guste este capi, a mi no me convencio mucho pero espero que a ustedes si, y bien llegamos a la trama x) espero les guste y gracias a todos los que me mandan un review, me hacen tan felizz!! xD!! y tambien gracias a los que me tienen en alerta y/o favoritos._

_Creo que es todo, nos vemos, hasta la próxima; cuidense_

_LokiTah-Himeh_


	9. Aviso

_Holas a todos, espero esten bien..._

_bueno... lamento mi ausencia... pero bueno ya estoy de regreso.._

_y sin un capi Uu'!_

_bueno escribia un aviso para decirles que **no** voy a abandonar el FF_

_y la próxima semana si actualizare capi nuevo..!_

_muchisisimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y a los que dejan sus alertas!_

_me encant saber que opinan para poder cambiar, mejorar, etc etc..!_

_nee..bueno asta la próxima semanaa !_

_n.n!!_


	10. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por Sumiko xD!**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

"**¿Te casarías conmigo?"**

_En la sala, otra pelea se desataba, ¿es que nadie escuchaba nada?; dio un par de golpes en el cuerpo del hombre que se zafaba rápidamente de ellos, cansado por la pelea anterior, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, jadeando se puso de pie y vio como el rubio se ponía de pie con un arma en manos, disparo… y corrieron fuera del edificio._

_Al escuchar un disparo salió del cuarto con mesura… Al ver al herido abrió los ojos como platos…_

_-¡¡Sasuke!!-_

Comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de su _novio _

-Se encuentra bien ¿joven? ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- preguntaba un par de policías, mientras dos más registraban la habitación

-No me dio; cargaba un arma; si le importaría preferiría ir luego de descansar a hablar con ustedes- estaba sentado en la alfombra, se toco el labio partido por los golpes, y la sangre corría desde su cabeza y pasaba a través de uno de los costados de su hermoso rostro; ahora marchito por los golpes.

-Claro, las declaraciones pueden aguardar de su parte la señorita si debe… y debemos registrar la habitación. Si no les molesta-

-Adelante-

Recostó su cuerpo en la alfombra, cerro los ojos y paso su mano por su labio haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor; miro su mano con unos rastros de sangre…

-Sakura- saco a su novia de su estado atónito – ¿te molestaría curarme?-

-No; espera aquí-

-Antes podríamos conversar con usted; si mientras lo cura-

-Bien- Ayudo al pelinegro a ponerse de pie y lo acostó en su cama

-Señorita ¿usted es?-

-Sakura Haruno y el es Uchiha Sasuke-

-¿Cuántos eran?-

-2; Orochimaru y Kabuto, esos son sus nombres-

-Podría relatarme lo que vio-

La pelirosa, mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba iba relatando al policía, todo lo que vio detalle por detalle no callaría más.

-Eso es todo; dígale al joven Uchiha que por favor se mantenga al margen y estaremos esperándolo para su declaración-

-Gracias- cerro la puerta con llave por precaución '¿Que rayos haces Sakura? ¡Sasuke!' pensó

Entro al cuarto, estaba durmiendo, a horcajadas se había sacado la camisa

-Lo siento… todo esto es mi culpa- susurro

Tomo un paño y lo mojo en el agua tibia comenzó a limpiar su labio, sus mejillas y la herida de su cabeza. Con cuidado se sentó a su costado e iba acariciando y sobando su torso; pasaba su mano por su marcado abdomen; sus brazos. Dio un beso en su mejilla, cuidando no tocarle donde se había lastimado y fue a limpiar la sala.

-Te demoraste mucho- estaba parado y arrecostado en el marco de la puerta; con su carita soñolienta

-Me asustaste-

-No sabía que era tan feo-

-No eso, tontito, si eres hermoso- se abrazo a Sasuke que no llevaba camisa

-Tengo que irme-

-van a quedarse dos de mis hombres, alístate a las 7 te van a llevar a un lugar-

-¿A dónde?-

-Solo haz caso, Sakura-

* * *

Entro con mesura, pasando desapercibido por los 4 habitantes de su casa: Su madre, su padre, su hermano y su cuñada.

Llegó a su cuarto, claro que ya había ido hablar con el oficial y Pein; era un día fatal pero en sus manos estaba ahora su felicidad. Sonreía al acordarse de sus planes para las siguientes 3 horas.

Abrió su closet y saco tres camisas... poniéndose al final una blanca, pantalón negro y encima de la camisa se puso un chaleco negro con filos plomos.

Se miro en el espejo; y camino al otro extremo de su cuarto abrió un cajón extremadamente largo y delgado; con vidrio encima dejando ver la cantidad de corbatas que tenía; saco una negra.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-

-A una…-

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Explícame que rayos te paso; ¿quien te golpeo?-

-No armes escándalo Itachi, tuve una pelea; y lo mejor es que ahora si puedo recuperar mi empresa- dijo sonriendo a lo que su hermano lo miraba con cara de confundido

-¿y con quien vas a esa cena?-

-Sakura-

-¿y te arreglas tanto para una cena casual?-

-Le pediré matrimonio-

-¡¿Que tu harás que?!

-¡Baja la voz, ¡Itachi!!-

-Se ve que haz madurado, estúpido hermanito- a lo que el menor suspiro

-¿Cómo esta eso de que vas a recuperar la empresa?-

-Hoy el tal Deidara trato de sobrepasarse con ella; yo iba decirle de la cena y lo encontré forcejeando con ella….- 'no puedo decirle que pase la noche con ella'

-Por eso estas lastimado- pregunto un ansioso Itachi sentándose en uno de los muebles de la habitación

-Aja; entonces apareció el sin escrúpulos de Orochimaru; luego te cuento esa parte por que es casi sacado de película- tomo aire –de ahí llegaron los oficiales y todo eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sakura, al parecer, les conto todo lo que sabía y concordaba a la perfección-

-Que dijo Pein-

-Que todo eso con lo de las horas y las fechas armaba perfectamente todo-

-En otras palabras… vaya que suerte tienes- rió – esperemos que siga durando-

-Pues claro ¿Quién crees que soy?-

-Un iluso, que más-

-Muy gracioso-

-Sasuke, ¿puedo comentarte algo?-

-Dime-

-Sumiko… ya tiene 2 meses de embarazo-

-¿Que hay con eso?-

-La boda iba ser para todavía para 3 meses más; ya sabes por los padres de ella; pero va ser noticia para la prensa y aun más entre los invitados-

-¿Quien te manda a probar la torta antes del matrimonio?-

-Muy chistoso-

-Jajaja, ¿Por qué no adelantan la boda a un par de semanas?-

-Eso estaba pensando; pero mis padres, Sasuke, ellos son el problema; no saben nada-

-hm… mira- su hermano lo vio con sorpresa – Los padres de ella te adoran, habla con ellos primero y ellos se encargaran de mis papás-

-Puede ser… pero Sumiko no quiere-

-¿Por qué siempre estos problemas? Es que todo esta en nuestra contra- dijo en sentido dramático –parece que viviéramos en un reality show o en una película- ambos rieron

* * *

-Fugaku, no; eso no-

-Eso se hará- respiro –con o sin tu consentimiento-

-Estas demente; no vas a malograr su felicidad de esta manera-

-Todos los acuerdos ya se hicieron-

-Pues lo siento; mi hijo no lo hará y punto- la mujer salió de la oficina y se sostuvo en el mueble; sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando y sus piernas flaqueaban. Ella no era así, no malograría la vida de sus hijos.

* * *

-Señorita, tiene que seguirnos- sin decir nada, decidió seguirlos en silencio

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva arreglarte, Sakura?-

-Mucho-

-Si me di cuenta, llevo media hora aquí; valió la pena- la miro completa, llevaba un vestido strapple color negro, en la parte inferior tenía unas flores de cerezo en color rosado; el vestido era pegado hasta debajo del busto que traía una cinta color rosado también y de ahí era un poquito suelto; traía sandalias negras; su cabello suelto con finos rulos en las puntas. Estaba hermosa.

Sakura miro a su novio, implacable e impecable, el terno le acentuaba muy bien y el negro aun más. Miro sus ojos negros penetrantes; y luego miro sus labios entreabiertos aun con la marca de lo que se había lastimado, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso impedía que se vieran tentadores. Su cabello revuelto como siempre, tendió su mano y sonrió.

-Ven conmigo- Ella tomo su mano y él la apretó un poco; la acerco a su cuerpo que emanaba un perfume rico seductor – estas hermosa- Sakura sonrió

Caminaron a través del pasadizo y al final había una puerta con dos mozos, al ver que se acercaban abrieron la puerta de par en par. Sakura regreso a mirar a su enamorado que con son de complicidad entro con ella.

Cuando comenzaron a entrar era una playa, en el piso una alfombra delgada color rojo que daba a una especie de arco, al final había una mesa.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es hermoso-

-No aun no- trono los dedos y se prendieron todas las luces. La alfombra antes roja tenía a los dos extremos luces blancas y el arco también. A todo esto sumarle la luz de la luna.

-¿Ves como me has cambiado?- la pelirosa bajo su mirada y sonrió –Eres a la única persona que me gustaría sorprender todos los días; con cosas así-

-No sabía que eras tan romántico-

-Eso es lo que haces en mí- Se acerco y roso sus labios con los de ella; hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si; este dolor es bueno- dijo en una sonrisa para volver acercarse a sus labios; que ya no tenían nada de gloss.

-Vamos- Agarrados de la mano caminaron hasta antes del arco donde un mozo les dio un par de copas con champagne, se miraron y tomaron hasta la mitad.

Sasuke tomo la copa de la pelirosa y puso ambas encima de la mesa; a lo que ella miro extrañada. El chico regreso a ella; ofreció su sonrisa, tomo su mano y dejo caer su peso sobre una rodilla apoyada en el piso. Ella sonrió y suspiro.

-Sakura Haruno… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo al abrir una cajita con un anillo plateado con un diamante encima y un hermoso diseño seguido de diamantes muy pequeños. ( La página de anillo por si lo quieren ver esta mi página o si no entren aquí ya saben quitan los espacios: http :// img689. imageshack. us/img689 /6893/ ssseg . png__)

-Sasuke… yo… claro que me casaría contigo- Exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa, el se paro, puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, beso su mano. Esta vez ella puso su mano, con el anillo puesto, en su rostro y lo beso.

-Me haces muy feliz; Sasuke-kun-

Seguidos de muchos besos más; incluso la abrazo y dio vueltas…

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa; donde se daban besos y se robaban otros… era una velada muy hermosa para ambos.

* * *

**Lamento la demora en serio; bueno al fin esta este capítulo; me costo mucho encontrar mi inspiración!! y bueno no di para más xD!! por eso esta cortisimo; ya solo faltan dos capítulos más sgt. capítulo: "NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA" y el que sigue "FINAL" (woah que tal creatividad para el nombre)**

**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews en serio se ayudan bastante y otros como los de cof cof Pau cof coff me amenazan a escribir xD!! las dos estamos full Boys before flowers :)!!**


	11. No todo es color de Rosa

**CAPITULO X**

"No todo es color de Rosa"

-

-

**_Pov's Sasuke_**

Mis 5 sentidos no estaban del todo recuperados por el impacto de ayer. Con el mayor logro de mi vida rondando mis pensamientos, comencé abrir mis ojos. No había duda sentía por dentro como mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella ¿era eso enamorarse? No se como más llamarlo, pero que cursi me he vuelto.

-Sasuke- susurraron luego de cerrar la puerta sigilosamente

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte poniéndome de pie mientras ella caminaba hacia a mi.

-No… hijo…-

-Hmp...-

-¿Paso algo ayer?-

-Le propuse matrimonio a Sakura- reí ante mi propia cursilería

-No sabes como calmas mi ansiedad, por eso tienes que irte ya, haz tu equipaje-

-¿Qué? Por que me iría, tengo casi mi empresa de vuelta-

-Sasuke, ¿me escuchaste?-

-¡Dime que pasa!- alcé la voz a la mujer y tome su mano para detenerla, se movía de un lado a otro poniéndome cada vez más nervioso. No entendía nada, no llegaba a procesar las pocas palabras que titubeaba. Mire sus ojos y rápidamente miro a otro lado, desviando el contacto de los míos.

-Prométeme algo- dijo al fin dejando mi paciencia al límite

-Explícate, madre dime ya que pasa- mi voz sonaba temblorosa, no soporto ver a la gente llorar menos a mi madre. Limpie las lágrimas de su ya maduro rostro.

* * *

**_Pov's Sasuke_**

-¡Como te atreves! ¿Piensas que somos tus juguetes?- grite, empujando las puertas de par en par, al entrar a la oficina del piso superior al mío.

-Cálmate Sasuke-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si nos estas destruyendo?-

-¿Destruyendo? Hijo, los estoy protegiendo-

-¡De quien me proteges! ¡De ella! ¡De Sakura o a él de Sumiko!-

-Sasuke, estado todo este tiempo al margen, observando y esperando lo que sucede; pero ya no, tengo que intervenir y parar toda esta irresponsabilidad- Sus palabras poco sinceras colmaban mi paciencia, sentía fluir la ira en mi interior.

-Tsk!, ¿irresponsabilidad?-

-Mira hijo-

-¿Hijo? Te atreves a llamarme así- apostaría que mis ojos, en ese momento, eran color carmesí si no supiera que son negros

-Suficiente, esto se hará a mi manera- el hombre al frente mío, era nada más que la soberbia pura, me irritaba tanto el hecho de poder haber sido así.

-No soy ningún mocoso para que decidas por mí-

-No no lo eres pero tus actos son como tal, incluso has perdido la educación y tus modales al entrar así, alzarme la voz e incluso hablar de una manera tan degradante-

-Basta-

-Eres un Uchiha compórtate como tal-

-¿Un Uchiha deja las cosas a medias y retiras sus palabras?- pose mis ojos en los suyos y añadí –padre- bajando un poco el tono de mi voz

-Por supuesto que no- como era de esperarse su maldito ego es aún más grande que el de Itachi o que el mío

-Entonces, déjame recuperar mi empresa antes de hacer lo que tu quieras, al fin y al cabo es lo que te preocupa ¿no?-

-Te equivocas, un Uchiha sabe cuando retirarse con honor y cordura; es por tu bien, incluso hasta para Itachi-

-¡Deja de fingir que esto es por nosotros! Todo esto es por tu maldito orgullo; antes de que este con ella no pensabas lo mismo ¿o si?-

-Controla tus palabras; es más para que veas que todo lo que sabes no es broma aún hay más-

_**//Flash Back//**_

-_Por favor, no lo hagas- me rogo por última vez_

_-¿Qué no haga que?-_

_-Tu padre, Sasuke-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Por favor vete; si no lo haces es capaz de quitarte el apellido-_

_-No me importa el apellido; es mi orgullo. Pero dime ahora que pasa con él-_

_-Rompió el compromiso de Itachi, la familia de Sumiko tuvo malas inversiones…. Están a punto de perder todo-_

_-¿Le has dicho a Itachi?-Mi mente daba vueltas, eso era imposible, ella estaba embarazada. Golpe bajo para Itachi_

_-Tu también estas entrometido, te casaras Sasuke pero no con Sakura- al oír eso salió a prisas de su cuarto._

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

-¿más? Acaso…-

-Tu prometida viene hoy-

-¿Prometida?-

-Como lo escuchaste, y más te vale no echarlo a perder-

-En serio, estas desesperado-

-¿Disculpa?; ahora sí ambos tomaran el control de la economía japonesa; fuentes petrolíferas, minas, resorts...-

-No lo hare, tengo otro compromiso; un Uchiha mantiene su palabra- interrumpió

-Con quien puedes tener un compromiso, ¿con esa niña?-

-Sí, me casare con ella e Itachi con Sumiko-

-Te equivocas-

-Tengo casi 23 años crees que voy a dejar que me digas que hacer, solo espera y veras-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DESOBEDECERME SASUKE!- se paro violentamente de donde estaba sentado y golpeo fuerte el escritorio

-¡No quiero nada tuyo! Ni tus empresas ni tu estúpido orgullo-

-Espera Sasuke- dijo calmadamente Itachi quien entraba a la habitación, su rostro mostraba calma y a la vez severidad, bastardo venía con un plan en mente, tal vez uno que yo no había podido ni siquiera planificar por la cólera

-Itachi- susurro mi padre, sentándose en su asiento rápidamente

-No te entrometas- me amenazo Itachi, había captado su plan, excelente, era brillante

-Bien, supongo que como mi hijo mayor entenderás mi posición- a lo que el mayor rió en modo de sorna

-¿Crees que vengo apoyarte? Vengo solo avisarte e informarte de mi situación actual-

-¿De que puedo saber?-

-Me casare con o sin tu consentimiento; no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer-

-No se que les pasa a ustedes, realmente es por su bien-

-¡Esto no es por nuestro bien! ¡Es por el tuyo!-

-No te vas a casar, no con ella, están en un momento crucial no podemos aceptar la fusión con una empresa así-

-¡¡Mi matrimonio es tu fusión con una empresa!!- Alzó la voz Itachi, apoyando ambos brazos en el escritorio. Puse mi mano en su hombro a modo que se calmara un poco y volviera a sus cabales

-Esto es suficiente, ahora seremos nosotros dos contra ti, Fugaku Uchiha- aclaró Itachi

-Seremos tres- informo mi madre desde la puerta ganándose tres miradas una de ella fulminantes y dos triunfantes –De esa manera la empresa de mi familia, resorts y comunicaciones, no te pertenecen-

-Te equivocas, mujer ya basta, te dije claramente que esto se haría con o sin tu consentimiento

-Bien, como mayor, me hago cargo de las responsabilidades de ambas empresas, y no tendré piedad por que eres mi padre; desde ahora que tu orgullo conviva contigo, ojala sepa cuidarte, presidente Uchiha.

-Presidente- llame esta vez yo

-Mi empresa volvió hacer mía- Itachi tiro el sobre con la copia de los papeles sobre su escritorio y salimos.

* * *

**1 semana después…**

-Gracias por su asistencia, felicidades a los recién casados, aplausos por favor- señalando a la mesa frente a la pista de baile y el escenario; los invitados, aplaudieron – ahora presentaré un número especial y solo para los celebrados, adelante- las luces se apagaron y 5 chicos entraron, uno se sentó tras el micrófono, otro en el piano, en el bajo, la guitarra y la batería.

-Itachi, ese es…-

-Si-

Las luces se prendieron y comenzó suavemente el piano acompañado de la guitarra y el bajo.

El hombre vestido de negro y zapatos blancos alzó su mirada cautivante y tomo el micro entre sus manos, su familia ex pectada por la pequeña sorpresa.

Las luces revoloteaban por el escenario y sobre los novios; Sasuke, el hombre de negro, comenzó, entonces, a cantar.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen,  
she had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her.  
She always belonged to someone else._

Sorprendidos por la voz agridulce envolvente del joven cantante, quien se iba imaginar todo lo que le había pasado unos meses atrás. Cerro los ojos suavemente, mientras la letra de la canción fluía pacíficamente, estaba sintiendo la letra, el significado de esta para él.

_I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door.  
I´ve had you so many times but somehow  
i want more._

El rubio de ojos celestes sonreía mientras tocaba la batería y veía al público sorprendido por la voz de su amigo; siguió con la mirada puesta por el pasadillo hacia la recepción, la vio de pie, hermosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el escenario; como tomaba asiento junto a su mujer.

_I don´t mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
and she will be loved.  
She will be loved._

Abrió los ojos y miro rápidamente en los oyentes y al pasadillo buscando a alguien en especial; sin éxito alguno, cerró nuevamente sus ojos; el leve movimiento de su pie contra el piso y la tonada con la que sus amigos lo acompañaban.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
i want to make you feel beautiful.  
i know i tend to get so insecure.  
It doesn´t matter anymore.  
It´s not always rainbows and butterflies.  
It´s compromise that moves us along.  
My heart is full and my door´s always open.  
You can come anytime you want._

El leve cotilleo de los presentes; su rostro sereno esbozo una sonrisa ladina, sabía que a ella le gustaba esa canción como ninguna; a pesar de no estar ahí, recordaba como 1 año atrás cantaba esa canción con ese sentimiento que lo apasionaba, su corazón dio a mil por horas cuando la vio frente al escenario sentada junto a Hinata. Cerró sus ojos con calma al fin y sonrió; cantó para ella…

_I don´t mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
and she will be loved.  
She will be loved._

I know where you hide  
alone in your car.  
Know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all.  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls…

Bajo una mano y agarro el manubrio del micro y con la otra siguió agarrando el micrófono; lo movía de un lado a otro levemente al son de la canción y aún el leve movimiento de su pie contra el piso y el otro pie al peldaño de la silla alta. Cantó por última vez el coro…

_Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
i want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don´t mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
and she will be loved.  
She will be loved, oh ohhh…_

Al terminar siguió con el micrófono entre sus manos y la gente aplaudía efervescentemente su actuación, excitado por la adrenalina abrazó a sus compañeros cuando bajaban por la parte posterior: Naruto en la batería; Neji en el piano, Shikamaru en el bajo y Gaara en la guitarra.

-No sabía que cantabas así, dobe-

-Nunca me habías escuchado-

-Vino, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, al lado de Hinata-

-¿Qué vas hacer Sasuke-teme?-

-No se. Todo quedo inconcluso cuando desapareció-

-¡¡Sasuke!! No sabía que cantabas así; Naruto te luciste-

- Gracias, Pain-

-Me voy a mi mesa, Naruto-

-Te veo en un rato-

-Sasuke, gracias- agradeció su cuñada al verlo caminar cerca de su mesa

-De nada, Sumiko-

-Nada mal hermanito, tremenda voz que tenías escondida-

-Gracias-

-No sabia que cantarías esa canción- exclamó una fina voz cerca de su oído. No se inmuto en voltear para saber quien era. Su novia parada junto a él, la miró

-¿A dónde fuiste? Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa-

-Sasuke, soy la madrina como me iría y menos sin ti- poso sus labios en su mejilla a lo que ella se sonrojo violentamente – so… solo… fui a contestar una llamada- tartamudeo –m…me gusto lo que cantaste-

-Gracias-

-Espera un segundo voy a saludar a Ten Ten-

-Bien, yo voy por un trago-

Caminó al bar donde se encontraba su rubio amigo con su enamorada.

-Esta fiesta esta espectacular teme

-Es de un Uchiha, dobe- recrimino su amigo

-Me suponía esa respuesta, teme-

-Disculpa, tu eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?- exclamó una voz tras suyo, el pelinegro voltio y se encontró con una joven de su misma edad, cabello castaño y largo; ojos marrones claros y piel blanca.

-Si- contesto frívolamente, no tenía nada de otro mundo esa mujer -¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Soy tu prometida- Naruto que estaba tomando un trago se ahogo y Hinata como Sasuke estaban sorprendidos. La muchacha se acerco y dio un corto beso en los labios del azabache quien de una la empujo

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Tu no eres nada mío-

-Disculpa no me presente… yo soy…-

-No me importa- interrumpió de forma cortante –por favor piérdete no quiero tener que soportar a una mocosa como tú – añadió de manera despectiva

-Soy tu prometida- afirmo más fuerte y con mayor severidad. Esta vez se acerco al oído de Sasuke y susurro – me dijieron que estarías aquí- Sasuke la empujo al ver a Sakura

-¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?-

-No la conozco-

-Soy su prometida

-¿Prometida? Él se va casar conmigo.

-No, te equivocas. Todos los arreglos se hicieron con el señor Uchiha, nos casamos; tu ya lo sabías Sasuke-

-¿Lo sabías?- Pregunto Sakura

-Si- respondió la chica para luego pasar su brazo por el de Sasuke

-No tengo nada que ver con mi padre-

-Osea que si lo sabias- la pelirosa se perdió entre la gente que venía al bar mientras que su novio trataba de zafarse para correr tras Sakura

* * *

Solo falta 1 capi más para llegar al gran final xD!! espero les guste y la canción que esta en cursiva es **_She will be loved - Maroon5_**

Eso es todo nos vemos y gracias gracias por sus comentsss! byeh!


	12. Final

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí :D! y no permito plagios. Por favor lean la parte inferior.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

"_**Final"**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_-¿Prometida? Él se va casar conmigo._

_-No, te equivocas. Todos los arreglos se hicieron con el señor Uchiha, nos casamos; tu ya lo sabías Sasuke-_

_-¿Lo sabías?- Pregunto Sakura_

_-Si- respondió la chica para luego pasar su brazo por el de Sasuke_

_-No tengo nada que ver con mi padre-_

_-Osea que si lo sabias- la pelirosa se perdió entre la gente que venía al bar mientras que su novio trataba de zafarse para correr tras Sakura_

-A donde crees que vas- la detuvo con una sola mano, halando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Alejados de donde habían estado minutos antes.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes-

-Sakura- llamó su madre –Sasuke, disculpen la interrupción-

-No, adelante señora Haruno; mucho gusto en verla otra vez- saludo cordialmente a la señora, que últimamente los estaba apoyando en todo.

-Gracias, me puedes decir donde esta tu madre; me gustaría saludarla-

-Permítame- dijo guiando a la mujer –discúlpame un segundo Sakura; no he terminado de explicarte-

-Yo la llevo, señora- interrumpió la pelinegra dándole un chance a Sasuke de terminar su platica con Sakura

-Hinata, hija que gusto verte-

-Discúlpenme-

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tan educado como siempre- le sonrío y se alejo con Hinata conversando

-Espera… tu no te vas aún- volvió agarrar a Sakura de la muñeca

-Déjame-

-Sakura no te hagas daño, ni me lo hagas a mí; solo escúchame-

-Suéltame, no voy huir- el azabache soltó su mano y separo su cuerpo del de ella, quedando frente a frente

-¿Recuerdas lo del matrimonio de Sumiko e Itachi y la conversación con mi padre?-

-Si-

-Hay algo que… yo… no… no te dije…. Yo… pensé que podría… solucionarlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mi padre quiere que me case con alguien que no eres tú. Claro que me negué… pero… Hmp.… todo es cosa suya, soy demasiado para esa mocosa-

_**//Flash Back//**_

_Cuando se fueron comenzó a revisar los papeles de la empresa. No había ningún error, habían encontrado lo que tantos años escondió. Golpeó con su puño el escritorio y pensó que clase de hombre era para buscar errores en el trabajo y en la vida de sus propios hijos, de sus herederos. Cegado por la maldita idea de buscar lo mejor para ellos sin importar sus deseos, sus anhelos. Muy tarde, pensó nuevamente, un Uchiha no deja las cosas a medias. "__desde ahora que tu orgullo conviva contigo, ojala sepa cuidarte__". Agarró el teléfono y llamó. Dos horas después estaba entrando en un lujoso restaurant seguido por dos hombres que lo resguardaban. _

_-Fugaku- hizo la venía la pareja que los esperaba – te decidiste- tomo la palabra el hombre _

_-Mi palabra esta intacta, la edad de tu hija se asemeja a la de mi hijo menor, 23 años- _

_-Mi hija esta honrada de casarse con un hombre tan educado, inteligente y de buen porte. Sin contar con sus cualidades administrativas- añadió la mujer_

_-Gracias. Corroboro de la misma manera con las características de su hija. Estoy seguro que es lo que él necesita. Últimamente estuvo un poco cabizbajo por el enredo de una de nuestras empresas; gracias que ya solucionamos rápidamente ese problema-_

_-Ya veo, mi hija Shigeru tiene cierta apreciación hacia tu hijo. Pero dígame ¿donde esta Mikoto?-_

_-Si, me hubiera encantado saber lo que ella piensa- dijo el hombre_

_-Lamento su ausencia en algo tan importante. Su salud es primordial para mí- mintió_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_--_**

**Pov's Sakura**

-Por favor, no te alejes de mí, no de esta forma, no quiero hacerte daño pero desde que estas junto a mí parece que lo único que hago perfectamente es dañarte- Sus ojos negros, misteriosos me miraban y buscaban refugio en mí. Entrelazaba su mirada con la mía ¿Dañarme? A parte de eso, me hace feliz, lo amo como a nadie. Le había dado mi vida. Mi padre falleció hace unos años así que yo tome cargo de la empresa Haruno, ya que la salud de mi madre era inestable. Ahora por fin entendía lo que era el amor, adorar a una persona y no abandonarla pase lo que pase. Me tire en sus brazos y me retuvo entre sus fuertes brazos, me tomo de la cintura y yo lo abracé por debajo de su saco; teniendo como único impedimento su camisa sentí claramente el calor de su espalda. Sin alejarme susurro

-Eres mi mujer- me separe de él y sonrió. No pude evitar sonreír junto a él. Rápidamente recordé las palabras de mi madre _Ese chico, es… indudablemente, el que te hacer feliz… el que te cuidara más que su vida, el que esta dispuesto a morir por ti. _Cuando lo conoció por primera vez _Gracias Sasuke, no se como agradecerte que la hayas cuidado mientras mi salud no era la mejor. Realmente pienso que ustedes son el uno para el otro. _

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y tiro levemente su cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera relajándose. Solté sus manos y acaricio su rostro con ellas. Esta vez yo tomé su rostro y lo lleve hacia adelante; vi como abría sus ojos lentamente, seguía con mi mirada todo los gestos que hacía, examinándolo centre mi mirada en sus labios entreabiertos y rosados solo pude decir una sola palabra que sonó como orden que mi acompañante acató rápidamente.

-Bésame- susurre a lo que se acerco y rozó sus labios con los míos. Algo que nunca se atrevía hacer era muestras de afecto públicamente –Te amo, Sasuke, te amo…- sonrió y se acerco a mis labios nuevamente, abrí un poco los míos buscando un toque más profundo; saboreo dulcemente mis labios y yo los de él. Tomo mi labio inferior y lo mordió levemente haciéndome suspirar entre el beso, dejándome sin aire, sonrió arrogantemente, me dejo con más ganas de besarlo, de sacarle el terno y la camisa, acariciar su torso, su rostro, sus hombros…

-Sakura…- habló cerca de mi oído –no es el lugar indicado- su voz intensa, varonil y delirante hizo que mi sentido de autocontrol desapareciera. Me acerque a sus labios poniéndome de puntillas y halándolo de la corbata. Rápidamente correspondió mi capricho haciéndose dueño de mis labios y yo de los suyos. Era delirante besarlo, di un beso en su labio inferior que era una de sus debilidades, exquisitamente volvió a tomar el control, se habría paso y colaba su lengua, acariciando la mía, moviéndola suavemente dentro de mi boca… era un As besando y aún más en la intimidad.

-

-

**Pov's Sasuke**

Tanto drama en verdad me tensaba, suspire y deje que la brisa llenara mis pulmones. Eleve mi cabeza dejando que todos mis pensamientos se mezclaran entre sí, no soy pervertido pero si soy hombre: imagine como gemía Sakura bajo mi cuerpo, lo bien que me besaba y podía compenetrarme con ella. Su cabello revuelto y sus labios rojos después de nuestros encuentros; su sonrisa hermosa al decirle _"te amo", "eres mía, mi mujer", "me vuelves loco"_. Sonreí cuando entre mis pensamientos resonó _"Sasuke, ¿Eres mío_?" la primera vez que hicimos el amor, _"Te amo" _las palabras más hermosas que escuchaba de su boca.

Suspire nuevamente al sentir su mano en mi mejilla, pesadamente fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos observando con atención mis labios; imagine por donde iba la cosa –bésame- dijo casi inaudiblemente. _Nada pasara si solo rozo sus labios_ pensé –Te amo…- susurro y luego de manera más linda pronuncio mi nombre –Sasuke, Te amo…- repitió haciéndome perder el control que tenía. Esta vez me acerque y la bese de manera como mi cuerpo me pedía y mi mente me retenía. Para evitar perderme en ella mordí su labio inferior y suspiro, no es por nada pero saber el efecto que causo en ella era bueno para mi ego.

Tratando de retomar mi autocontrol y dejar que las cosas cambiaran de tono en la boda de mi hermano susurre en su oído –Sakura… no es el lugar indicado- al parecer su control se había esfumado, me halo de la corbata acerco sus labios a los míos, esta vez sin dudarlo tomo mi rostro y rozó mi labio inferior. Me estaba volviéndolo loco, enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos por la parte de mi nuca, acaricie sus labios abriéndolos a mi paso… haciéndome y colando entre ellos mi lengua. Saboree su boca y gire mi rostro para poder besarla mejor.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Tío Kakashi, necesito tu ayuda- decía un pelinegro por el teléfono. Luego de la respuesta por el otro lado de la línea se oyó –No, definitivamente no podemos perder, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance- nuevamente espero respuesta – si también esta de acuerdo, Sasuke es el más comprometido -¿Ya las conocías? Hmm ya veo tío, así que eso es lo que esconde, agradezco tu ayuda- sonrió al escuchar lo más importante –bien, no dejare que se escape de mis manos- colgó rápidamente al escuchar como se abría su puerta_

_-Hermano, ¿Cómo recuperaste las empresas?-_

_-Clausulas, hay que agradecer ha alguien con el que Fugaku nunca se llevó bien-_

_-Kakashi-_

_-Si, su hermano menor y su pesadilla; lee esto con cuidado, realmente tienes suerte; primera vez en toda la carrera de Pein y Konan que ven un tipo de contrato tan consistente como el contrato Uchiha-_

_-Explícate-_

_-Al final, primero lee la clausula número 22- alcanzó un fajo de hojas a su "pequeño" hermano_

_-"Todo contrato con las empresas "Uchiha" tiene como propietarios legítimos a ambos dueños y herederos Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke; por tanto, frente a esta clausula todos los contratos tienen que tener ambas firmas, con un notario como testigo"-_

_-No se cumplió al no estar yo, ahora lee la clausula número 28- _

_-"Los derechos reservados del apellido Uchiha bajo ninguna circunstancia puede ser vendida con el mismo nombre, de ser el caso, la empresa tiene como plazo 25 días para cambiar de nombre a la empresa" -suspiro -¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de este contrato?_

_-Mi padre tenía este contrato en la caja fuerte de la biblioteca, pensaba hacer contigo lo que le plazca por ello le dificulto enormemente el trabajo a Pein; Sakura fue una pieza clave, no dudaría que estuviera por ponerle fin a este contrato para solo hacer que te cases con otra mujer. Sasuke- lo volvió a llamar – lee la última clausula la más importante, luego puedes llevarte esa copia y leerla calmadamente; los Hyuga tienen en su poder las originales; creo que así estarás más tranquilo por la seguridad- La familia de Neji y Hinata eran la familia políticamente fuerte, no tanto como los Uchihas pero tenían en su poder a la fuerza policial mejor armada de Japón ya que eran dueños del banco que monitoreaban todos los movimientos económicos de todo el país._

_-Gracias, leo "Todo contrato que no cumpla con las clausulas especificadas en el contrato, será legal y automáticamente anulado sin lugar alguno a reclamo. En caso de haber hecho transacción de dinero se hará la devolución inmediata"-_

_-Itachi entonces ¿Qué paso con Deidara, Orochimaru y Kabuto? ¿Es más por que yo en ningún momento tuve que ir a la corte?-_

_-Fácil, con Pein dejamos fuera a Sakura y obvio que a ti, por que son los que han recibido mayor golpe por parte de ellos, ella fue llamada dos o tres veces como testigo sin tu consentimiento. Pero a ti no podíamos dejarte ir, no así, si hubieras ido mi padre hubiera matado por mantenerte afuera- _

_-No, se supone que yo la tenía que proteger-_

_-Por eso te dejamos afuera, Sasuke, no te preocupes aún hay algo para lo que tienes que guardar energías, no te desgastes que si te mueres me quedo sin padrino de bodas-_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Amor… ¿Amor?

-Hmp…

-¿En que piensas?

-Hay algo que todavía tengo que hacer, pero aún no se que-

-No entiendo

-Ni yo a mí… pero sabes…

-Hmm…-

-Moriría por ti, mi vida- susurro Sasuke en el oído de Sakura

-Cof cof- tosió alguien tras ellos

-Itachi-san… Sumiko- hablo Sakura sonrojada

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- pregunto el mayor a la pelirosa

-Claro- tomo la mano de Itachi y Sasuke la de Sumiko. Todos los que bailaban en la pista de baile se alejaron dejando solo a los 4 bailar

* * *

-Sumi… te va doler las mejillas tanto sonreír- se burlo

-¡Sasuke!- llamó en modo de grito pero que solo el escuchara

-Estas muy bonita, realmente mi sobrino va ser simpatico- dijo a la hora que giraba a la novia

-Gracias, Sasuke-

-Dime-

-Gracias por todo; mi vida esta cambiando gracias a Itachi, a ti y Sakura-

-Hmp… la mía cambia por ustedes y por mi molestia más grande-

* * *

-Sakura-

-¿Si? Itachi-san-

-Cuida a mi hermanito-

-Si, lo haré-

-Yo los cuidare ha ambos-

-Gracias por todo-

-Igualmente, ahora es el momento- dijo al momento de pedir la mano de su mujer para bailar, Sasuke tomo a Sakura y la giro.

-Te amo-

-Yo también, Itachi-

_**//Flash Back//**_

-Sasuke, Itachi ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Ambos hermanos contaron todo a Sumiko y esta se sorprendió mucho

-¿Amor? ¿Entonces?- preguntaba angustiada, sentada en las piernas de su novio quien acariciaba su vientre delicadamente

-Cásate conmigo- Sumiko se sobresalto

-Es la única opción, ya recupere mi empresa, todas las joyerías y sucursales, la empresa automotriz esta en mis manos; Itachi aún tiene todas las suyas si te casas con él, legalmente te pertenece la mitad, sería imposible para mi padre quitártelas a ti. No digo que a ti te importe el dinero, pero queremos proteger lo nuestro.

-Pero… ¿y mis padres?-

-Por otra parte no creo que se opongan ni se nieguen por el estado en el que están las suyas; al contrario sería una fusión benefactora. Sin contar que ustedes serían felices y aún más mi sobrino.

-Comenzaremos todo a tu respuesta, mi amor- hablo delicadamente Itachi, acariciando el cabello de Sumiko

-Hagámoslo; casémonos lo más pronto posible y que sea chico no quiero fiesta grande-

-Como tú digas-

Y así una semana después con los preparativos para la familia y amigos más allegados se celebra la boda de un Uchiha, de un excelente hombre con una mujer intachable.

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Al terminar de bailar, buscaba con desespero a 3 personas; Sakura conversaba con mi madre y la suya. No podía decirle a Itachi lo de esa mujer, no hoy, a parte que el dijo que tenía que solucionar esto por mi mismo. Solo alguien podría ayudarme.

-Naruto, dobe ven, es urgente- lo llame mientras se besaba con Hinata, acalorada y con las mejillas rojas no se si por los tragos o por lo que estaba haciendo con Naruto. Valga decir nada indecente.

-¿Qué quieres, teme? Estoy ocupado- me reclamaba mi mejor amigo

-No tienes vergüenza besarte así con Hinata Hyuga, estando su padre por allá con Neji y por allá Kushina con Minato-

-Hay teme, Neji esta con Ten Ten demasiado ocupado; mis padres… como si no supieran que estoy con Hinata y su padre pues no es mi problema-

-Sin vergüenza-

-¿y tu? Besándote delante de la madre de Sakura- me dejo sin palabras al decir eso

-Necesito que investigues de esa chica, la que dice mando mi padre- cambie de tema, gracias a que el local era medio oscuro no pudo ver mi sonrojo, por que me ardían las mejillas cuando dijo eso.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-

-Si serás dobe; provee todos los materiales de tu disposición a Shikamaru, y si puedes, cuida de Hinata, mi padre no se que será capaz de hacer-

-¿Amenazándome?-

-No, previniéndote; Naruto- lo llame serio esta vez –ayúdame-

-Claro que si, pero a cambio me pagaras ramen-

-Si si-

-Espera aquí- le dije

-Sasuke-

-Dime- mientras volteaba, justo y preciso la persona que buscaba

-Estoy buscándote, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo-

-Te escucho, pero vamos más allá- le pedí para alejarnos un poco de la bulla, me sentía fatal, buscando favores en un matrimonio, patético

-Que problemática es tu vida; estoy trabajando con la familia Hyuga y No Sabaku. Tú sabes, Pein trabaja para la familia de mi mujer a cargo de Gaara. Entonces… te explico rápido la familia Hyuga: banco multimillonario, familia Nara: Policía de un nivel potente, espías y ese tipo de cosas – que explicito es mi amigo –y la familia No Sabaku, el mejor salón de abogados de todo Japón. Conglomerados uno de las mejores superpotencias.

-¿Entonces que necesitas?-

-cosas que te interesan al máximo

-Te escucho- me moría por oír su proposición

-Súper unión, respaldo, seguridad al máximo, cantidades de dinero; todo eso a cambio-

-Esto me esta llamando la atención-

-Sasuke, reúnete el lunes en mi oficina con Itachi, Naruto y si deseas a Sakura. Yo llevare a Neji y Gaara. Confía en mí-

-Bien, entonces ay estaremos-

Al recibir un pequeño adelanto de un gran avance, me sentía tranquilo, me tome un par de copas y seguí disfrutando de la hermosa velada que había hecho mi cuñada, mi novia y mi madre. Excelente, no ver a esa mujer disque mi prometida otra vez me dejo completamente aliviado.

**-**

**-**

**Lunes:**

-Pasen- nos dijo la secretaria – por aquí por favor- evite llevar a Sakura hasta saber de que se trataba esto. Saludamos a los 3 presentes y nos sentamos, Naruto a mi mano derecha como siempre, yo a la mano derecha de Itachi y Suigetsu esperando afuera, no era por nada pero ese soquete en lo que información respectaba era un As.

-Bien ya estamos todos-

-Dos Uchihas, un Uzumaki, un Hyuga, un No Sabaku y un Nara- comenzó Shikamaru

-Ustedes tienen… automotriz, resorts, compañías petrolíferas, minas, joyerías y si más no me equivoco tienen hoteles de lujo, Naruto tiene todo lo que es tecnología y publicidad, Hyuga bancos multimillonarios de ahorros y préstamos, también tiene todo lo que son piezas arte como museos y lo que dejan en garantía. Gaara un salón con abogados de primera categoría y Kankurou postulándose como Kazekage. Por último mi empresa tiene policía de primera categoría y de súper potencia, a parte de crear armas y artillería pesada. No es por nada, pero si juntamos todo esto seríamos el frente más grande de toda Asia y tal vez de América o Europa. Tendríamos de todo, claro que todo corre legalmente en parte equitativa y sería creo yo algo fundamental que nuestras empresas sean conocidas por nuestros ancestros hace 2 generaciones.

-Cierto- tomo la palabra Neji –Por mi parte, mi familia, la de Shikamaru y la de Gaara esta de acuerdo. Naruto si piensas en tener algo serio con mi prima, esto sería un gran avance-

-No tengo planes con Hinata serios- se defendió Naruto con la mirada fulminante del castaño añadió – aún, sin embargo, pienso que tendría que hablarlo con mi padre. No es por la confianza… pero en poder de mi padre hay un 35% del que no estoy a cargo aún.

-Bien-

-Itachi… Sasuke-

-Realmente para mí, esta sería una gran ventaja, ya que contaríamos con todos los medios para exportar e importar, realmente me agrada la idea- añadió el Uchiha mayor – quiero saber como haríamos la parte financiera-

-Bueno, realmente los únicos beneficiados seriamos nosotros, las ganancias van a ser depende la producción y eso pertenece a cada empresa, lo único que tendrías más ventajas a tu mano - dedujo Shikamaru – yo personalmente necesito de las empresas de Naruto y las de Neji; no se si me dejo entender-

-En ese caso, ¿Cuándo se harían todos los papeleos?-

-Cuando estemos de acuerdo- dedujo Gaara

-Sasuke- llamó Itachi

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, tengo unos problemas que solucionar antes; las clausulas normalmente tendremos que hablarlas y hacerlas explícitas-

-Lo de tu padre ¿verdad?-

-Si, Shikamaru-

-Sasuke… te propongo algo como amigos, deja que esto se siga haciendo problemático; esa mujer no tiene antecedentes, pero ese día por pedido de un amigo- miro a Naruto – converse con ella, es una chica genial. Es como si fuera una versión femenina de tú y Naruto juntos.

-Dobe, no sabes guardar secretos; que ridiculez ¿versión femenina?- dijo al final mientras todo reían por el comentario

-Lo siento, teme-

-Gracias chicos- agradeció Itachi – en ese caso nosotros estamos dentro. Solo faltaría la confirmación de Naruto.

* * *

Al salir me quede pensando en que por fin la empresa Uchiha era nuevamente mía; tome mi carro y salí disparado hacia el edificio, tenía mil asuntos pendientes; el cuerpo se me erizó al ver a la mocosa parada frente mío, desviándome del camino tome las escaleras a mi oficina.

-Señor Uchiha- llamó la secretaria en el peor momento. Regresó a verme

-Dígame-

-La gente esta consternada, necesito informarle de todo lo sucedido-

-Quiero todos los detalles- continúe caminando –sígueme-

-Si joven Uchiha-

Entramos a la que era mi oficina, tenía polvo por todos lados, la foto que estaba encima de mi escritorio donde salía con mi madre estaba tirada. Respire

-Límpiala-

-Si- Respondió, me pare al costado dela ventana mirando el panorama, metí mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón

-¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?-

-Como me pidió ningún documento se les fue enseñado excepto por estados de cuenta-

-¿Residieron aquí?-

-Un par de días, despidieron a casi todos los trabajadores; los salarios no fueron pagados-

-¿Los de la planta baja?-

-Ingenieros, secretarias y trabajadores fueron despedidos y las sucursales fueron cerradas. Al parecer desaparecieron varias piezas de las únicas- Cerré mi mano como un puño dentro de mi bolsillo –Se cerraron los transacciones con las exportadoras de minas; por el momento, no tenemos ningún contacto-

-Las otras sucursales, tráeme todos los estados de cuenta y si se firmaron documentos tráelos. Tráeme todos los contratos de los trabajadores- hable nuevamente cuando se daba la vuelta –Gracias, es un alivio tenerte trabajando aquí

-Con permiso- se retiro con una gran sonrisa. No decía nunca esas palabras.

-Espera-

-Dígame-

-No dejes que esa mujer entre-

-Como usted diga, con permiso-

La angustia comenzó a carcomerme, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que el joven de servicio tuvo que tocarme el hombre para que me moviera; eran al menos 1000 personas las que habían despedido de un momento a otro en una sola sucursal. Si eran 6 tenía graves problemas, no solo eso, los intercambios de materia prima, que teníamos que transformar en lo que al final termina siendo reliquias, estaban rotas, los contactos completamente perdidos, sin auspiciadores incluso el apoyo de las otras empresas Uchiha se rompieron al transferir la empresa a ese bastardo.

Me senté en la silla y comencé a revisar documento con documento. Nunca acabaría solo.

-Naruto- hable por teléfono

_-Teme ¿te pasa algo?-_ me respondió rápidamente, que lo llame por su nombre es algo raro

-¿Dónde estas?

_-En una reunión con mi padre y otras personas-_

-¿Reunión? ¿Y porque contestas el teléfono si estas ocupado?-

-_Estaba aburrido y me salí antes-_

-Si serás dobe- recrimine – y luego te quejas de que no te quieren dar el otro 35%

-_Bueno, no creo que me hayas llamado para gritarme ¿o si? Chico enamorado- _añadió con sarcasmo

-Metete en tus asuntos. Ven a la empresa principal, necesito ayuda

_-¿Principal? Ya estas ahí; fíjate por donde conduces idiota – _gritó en mi oído seguro estaba conduciendo _–Estoy cerca no demoro en llegar; por cierto, estoy por recoger a Gaara- _

-Perfecto, con más razón tráelo contigo-

_-Eres una molestia Sasuke Uchiha- _Colgó y regrese nuevamente a mis asuntos

-Perdidas y más perdidas- susurre – Esto me va costar una millonada- hablaba solo al ver todos los contactos que tenía que recuperar.

-Ey tú, Uchiha Sasuke- gritaron cerrando la puerta de golpe

-Dije que no te dejaran entrar, estoy ocupado vete-

-Me puedes explicar por que en tu amada principal no hay ni guardias, ni servicio-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- repetí

-Soy tu prometida

-No lo eres, ya vete, tu presencia me fastidia… me irrita y tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-¿Te crees un rey? ¿Un príncipe? Solo eres un estúpido que finge ser el centro del universo- la escuche hablar, mientras buscaba un resaltador en mi cajón. Comencé a subrayar partes importantes de los estados de cuenta

_Si llamó hoy a Jk, tal vez pueda planificar una nueva estrategia de venta; con en mente una y la empresa de Naruto de mi lado, puedo relanzar nuevos productos en menos de 3 semanas, por otro lado todos los pendientes pueden ser preparados y entregados. En ese caso tengo que pedir todos los faltantes en los siguientes días; es más, hay algunos que aún no vence el plazo de entrega. Necesito…_

-¿Me estas escuchando?- gritó la mujer cerca de mi oído haciéndome sobresaltar

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Estoy hablando contigo

-Te dije que estoy trabajando. Tengo mil cosas que hacer

-Eres insoportable

-Gracias, cierra cuando te vas- dije volviendo a centrar mis pensamientos en mi idea anterior

-Pues no me voy-

-Mira…- trate de recordar su nombre –no se como te llames, realmente no me interesas, hija de quien seas, no me importa- recalque –en estos momentos tengo asuntos fuertes que sobrellevar, mil asuntos que atender y me distraes

-Entonces dime donde y cuando conversaremos como gente civilizada

-No lo se-

-No me iré hasta cuando me digas

-Si converso contigo me dejaras en paz

-Sí-

-Bien, entonces…- pensé –hablaremos mañana. Puedes venir a eso de las 10- lo que sea por quitármela de encima y no dejar que se acerque a Sakura

-Espero cumplas tu palabra- se fue como los mil demonios y por fin me quede solo, la paz que sentí ayudo a mi concentración

_Necesitó…_

_-¡_Teme!- No duro mucho tiempo mi concentración

-No grites, que estoy con dolor de cabeza

-Cualquiera con todo ese fajo de documentos- añadió Gaara sentándose en el asiento frente a mi escritorio –supongo que por eso era tu llamada de auxilio

-Exactamente eso-

Comenzamos a revisar documento tras documento, hoja por hoja, contrato por contrato. Habremos estado alrededor de 5 horas, luego que se fueron me quede 3 horas más. Me moría de cansancio; baje del edificio, subí a mi auto lo encendí y comencé a correr, me moría por llegar a verla. Sentía el aire chocar con mi rostro, la relajante sensación de poder controlar todo a mi antojo era sensacional.

Llegue, me estacione donde pude. Toque la puerta de su departamento llevaba mi saco en el hombre.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó al verme

-Trabajando- deposite un beso en sus labios

-Pasa- dijo, la inspeccione cuando me senté en uno de los muebles. Llevaba un short corto y un polo suelto. Caminaba descalza, entro a la cocina y salió con un vaso de jugo –toma esto, te ves cansado- se sentó en mi pierna y acarició mi rostro

-Tengo que terminar eso lo más pronto posible

-Eso no significa matar tu cuerpo- dijo sentándose a mi costado, sin quitarme la vista de encima

-No lo haré más, solo quería verte-

-Yo también, ayer no te pude ver; Sasuke-

-Dime- le dije mientras ponía el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de centro. Su mirada estaba clavada en el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano; tome su mano y se atrevió a hablar

-Estoy preocupada por ti-

-¿Por mi?- dije acariciando su mano

-Yo se... que no quieres hablar de eso… pero-

-No otra vez lo mismo… Hoy fue a verme- su rostro mostraba preocupación, era algo que no quería decirle –quiere que hable con ella

-¿Lo harás?-

-Mañana, ¿Puedes confiar en mí y dejarme solucionarlo?

-Confiar en ti si; dejarte solucionarlo tratare-

-Es mejor que me vaya. Por cierto, mi madre dijo que la buscaras mañana con Sumiko- le dije, no quería irme pero necesitaba con urgencia un baño y descanso

-Hm- asintió. Bese sus labios nuevamente y me fui. Para mi suerte vivía no muy lejos de ella. Después de la pelea con mi padre compre una casa y lleve a mi madre conmigo. Itachi vivía lejos de mi casa, justo ayer estuve ayudándolos con su mudanza.

En la mañana pase por Sakura, que este a su sabiduría que me encontrare con una mujer y más aún que dice ser mi prometida no es algo para estar tranquila. Como a diario tras de nosotros venía un auto con su seguridad. Sentía que podía mantenerla a salvo siempre y cuando este a mi pesar su protección.

-Sasuke, hoy es la ecografía de Sumiko-

-¿La harás tú?-

-Claro- dijo arrogantemente

-Me lo imagine- doble en una esquina y había tráfico, retrocedí un poco y tome otro camino –tráfico y más tráfico

-No reniegues- me dijo

-Claro… claro- asentí

-Amor…-

-Pelirosa-

-Muy gracioso, ¿Sabes para que quiere tu madre que la busque?

-Ni idea

-Hmmm…

-Entonces ¿pasas por mí?-

-A las 5

-¡Detente!- Detuve el carro de auto y bajo el vidrio de la ventana

-Mira eso- señalo una revista, ¿para eso me hacía parar? –el anuncio en la revista

-¿De cual?

-De la que tiene el señor en la mano; espera- me estacione bien hasta que por fin trajo 2 revistas, me dio una y vi la portada "Uchiha Sasuke & Leah Shigeru ¿una boda a la vista?"

-Que rayos…- susurre

-Es mejor que me vaya… o llegare tarde a ver a Sumiko e Itachi, en la noche hablamos-

-Si- me baje del auto y la abrace –todo va salir bien, confía en mí

-De acuerdo- la bese y me subí nuevamente al auto.

Llegue a la oficina a terminar la ruma de pendientes, antes claro leer la revista. Comencé hacer una pequeña agenda con las reuniones que tenía junto a la secretaria.

Rápidamente se hicieron las 10, mi lamento se aparecería pronto

-Bien- dijo sin siquiera tocar la puerta –hablemos

-Siéntate

-Personas civilizadas- me recordó

-De acuerdo, dime todo lo que sabes-

-Por donde comenzar, mi vida esta arruinada por tu culpa- dijo amenazándome

-¿mi culpa? Yo no te llame-

-Yo no te solicite; soy Shigeru Leah- ya sabía de donde tanto ímpetu – tengo tu misma edad, gracias a tu padre y a los míos acordaron un matrimonio que ninguno de los dos quería-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías?-

-Desde días antes del matrimonio de tu hermano

-Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste a la boda?

-Esto es un interrogatorio. Me hicieron venir desde Hong Kong a una cena importante, al parecer el compromiso ya había estado acordado, cuando llegue tu padre ya estaba ahí, fui informada de todo esto-

-No te pregunte eso

Me miro con fastidió

-Déjame terminar, al día siguiente cuando comencé a negarme rotundamente, mis padres dijeron que de no hacerlo me desheredarían. Como sabrás lo más importante para mí como para ti son nuestras empresas.

-Te equivocas

-Si me equivoco ¿estarías trabajando aquí más de 5 horas al día?-

-Explícame que es esto- puse la revista en el escritorio

-

-

**Pov's Sakura**

Aprovechando que aún no llegaban mis pacientes importantes tome la revista y comencé a leer.

_El pasado lunes la heredera del grupo Leah, Shigeru, acompañada de su padre, presidente de una de las compañías más grandes de Japón, afirmó tener un compromiso de matrimonio con el menor heredero de una compañía líder, Uchiha Sasuke, además aseguro tener planes futuros en su vida laboral. En la siguiente entrevista conocerán más detalles._

_**Entrevistador:**__ Señorita Leah, ¿Cuáles son los proyectos de su compañía?_

_**Leah Shigeru: **__Por el momento nos mantendremos al margen; estamos comenzando proyectos nuevos por lo cual no queremos forzar las cosas._

_**E: **__Podría adelantarnos cuales son esos nuevos proyectos_

_**LS: **__Por favor, tengan paciencia. Acabo de tomar el control de parte de la compañía de mi padre; por tanto, estoy trabajando en mis proyectos pero aún necesitan organización.__Como adelanto les podría decir que estamos entusiasmados, creemos que serán un éxito en el mercado y trataremos de ser lideres en este campo._

_**E: **__Señor presidente, Señorita Leah: Frente a la crisis que sobrellevamos en este momento ¿su compañía a tomado prevenciones? _

_**LS: **__Efectivamente, nuestra protección es que somos una compañía aislada de las demás, por tanto no afecto directamente nuestra producción. Sea el caso indirectamente el público esta devastado y la economía no es estable. Siempre hay perdidas._

_**E: **__En el caso de la corporación Uchiha, por ejemplo, cual es su opinión_

_**LS: **__Es un tema que se ha tocado mucho, tengo mucho respeto por los líderes de esa empresa. Creo que como administrativos y lideres; tenemos que cuidarnos y prevenir actos delictivos como les toco vivir a ellos; tras esa empresa hay mucha gente atrás que intenta hacerles daño y esta vez lo logro; sin embargo, no creo que sea suficiente como para vencerlos primordialmente por que es una empresa de varias generaciones atrás que debe tener mucha seguridad al hacer transacciones._

_**E: **__Entonces ¿usted piensa que la culpa no fue del joven Uchiha, Sasuke?_

_**LS:**__ Efectivamente, nosotros no podemos firmar documentos sin leer ni tener conocimiento de su contenido. En el caso que se muestra la familia Uchiha no estaba al tanto del cambio de contrato y es imposible que en un viaje de negocios donde busques ampliar tu empresa y abarcar más mercado termines transfiriendo tu empresa a otra persona habiendo firmado horas antes un contrato- ríe- Esta clase de irresponsabilidades no puede ocurrir en una mesa directiva y menos cuando se tiene un abogado presente._

_**E: **__Al parecer sabe mucho de este tema. ¿Usted conoce a la familia Uchiha?_

_**LS: **__Si. Hare una mención directa a toda la comunidad. A través de mi persona anuncio públicamente que estoy comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha. _

_**E: **__Felicidades. _

_**LS:**__ Gracias –añadió sonriente _

_**E: **__¿Puede contarnos un poco más de esta noticia?_

_**LS: **__Bueno, antes que nada, espero que no haya recriminación frente a mi afirmación. Hace 4 días mi matrimonio se propuso de manera espontanea; y por cuestiones personales deseo no hablar mucho de ello. _

_**E:**__ Entiendo. Pero creo que todas las personas estarán pendientes de esta noticia; por favor sea condescendiente y cuéntenos un poco._

_**LS: **__Realmente por los problemas que afronta su compañía, no hemos planificado mucho incluso aún no sabemos cuando será la boda ni cuales serán nuestros planes. Por favor estén atentos pronto les traeremos noticias._

No se como afrontar esto, siento que mi corazón se funde dentro de mi y late con dolor. Como se atreve hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin siquiera haber hablado con él.

**Fin Pov's **(aquí se acaban todos los pov's y comienzo a narrar en 3° persona)

**-**

-Es una revista ¿Qué más? ¿No crees que salgo genial en esta foto?

-Deja de hablar disparates. Por que afirmaste eso sin ser verdad, no me conoces, no tienes idea de cómo soy, no sabes nada… nada acerca de mí

-Entonces déjame conocerte- Sasuke se paro de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana de la oficina

-No es sencillo. Antes no me hubiera importado casarme, sin dudarlo hubiera estado de acuerdo con solo saber que el apellido Uchiha sería moralmente elevado. Pero ahora no… tengo otra razón, una que no quiero perder. No puedes entrometerte cuando por fin soy…

-Feliz- interrumpió –Eso es lo que siento cuando te veo… soy una tonta por enamorarme de ti

-No puedes enamorarte de mí… no soy la persona que tu crees que soy

-Eres como yo… tienes todo… absolutamente todo lo que pudiste desear que se puede comprar con dinero; y lo que realmente necesitas no puedes…

-hmm…- asintió de manera informal, no era nada molesto conversar con ella que entendía perfectamente mis sentimientos

-¿Estas enamorado?

-Sí

-Quiero esa parte aún más de ti, quiero que me veas solo a mí…

-Lo… siento… es algo que no puedo hacer

-Te casaras conmigo, así te niegues- Salió de la oficina tirando la puerta con fuerza

-¡Arghh!- gritaba Sasuke mientras tiraba un vaso y se rompía en pedacitos

-

-

**3 días después**

-Sakura ¿Cuánto te puedes demorar? Solo vas ir a ver a mi padre-

-¿No te parece mucho misterio que ahora quiera conocerme? – gritaba desde su cuarto, mientras su novio esperaba sentado en la sala

-Es un Uchiha algo trama…-

-Ya decía yo- dijo saliendo de su cuarto

-Estas hermosa- la beso

-Gracias- decía mientras se volvía a poner gloss en los labios

* * *

-No me gusta esta casa- dijo mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

-Pero vivías aquí-

-Nunca me gusto, después de su accidente- se refiere a Nanami- tuve que mudarme aquí nuevamente, mi madre estaba demasiado preocupada por mí. Por aquí, vamos al que era mi cuarto mientras llega Itachi y Sumiko

-Si-

Caminaron a través de pasillos grandes y llegaron a una habitación aislada de las demás, abrió la puerta y entraron.

Junto a la ventana había un telescopio, al costado un escritorio con varios mangas encima, cds de música

-Sasuke, este Cd… no puedo creer ¿los escuchas?-

-Hmm… no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo había comprado para ti- en la portada del disco estaban los 5 chicos de ss501, un grupo coreano, y en medio decía REBIRTH –es su último disco todavía no sale a la venta- (el disco salió el año pasado pero imaginen que aún no xD!! Y si pueden escuchen este grupo es magnifico)

-Para ti, si; no se por que los coleccionas si puedes verlos en persona- dijo poniendo en práctica su lógica

-No es lo mismo; un Cd lo puedes escuchar en cualquier momento, en cambio, en persona son realmente maravillosos… Young Saeng… Kyu Jong… Hyun Joong…

-Ya escuche suficiente- interrumpió el Uchiha

-Tonto-

-Ven mira esto- llamó parado en un lado de la habitación. Le enseño unos carritos que estaban sobre una pista de carrera –este era de Itachi- tenía al costado derecho escrito _**Mangekyo**_- de chiquitos jugábamos aquí; este que dice _**Kyubi **_significaun zorro de nueve colas que dicen tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de una especie de fuerza o energía… chacra… ese ser mitológico estaba sellado dentro de un niño, un rubio con tres marcas como de gato en sus mejillas

-¿De quien es ese carrito? Naruto ¿verdad?

-Sí - mostro el carrito color naranja –este es mío- señalo una rojo- _**Sharingan, **_¿Recuerdas la historia? ¿La del tatuaje?-

-Sí- respondió interesada en el tema

-Hm… el chico tenía muchas similitudes a mí, contaba que el chico venía de una familia poderosa, Uchiha, esa familia tenía un poder que otros no: el Sharingan, un arma que podía inmovilizar a tu enemigo e incluso enterrarlo en un genyutsu si te veía a los ojos. Los ojos de cada miembro eran negros- señalo sus ojos –pero al usar el Sharingan sus ojos se tornaban rojo carmesí con comas negras; era algo muy poderoso, aumentaba la agilidad de la persona que lo usaba-

-¿Cuáles son las similitudes contigo?-

-Hm… el chico sufrió mucho de pequeño, sus padres fueron asesinados por su hermano mayor, cosa que en mi caso no- aclaró – pero perdí a muchas personas importantes; otra diferencia es que agradezco tener a mi hermano, realmente es mi soporte. Otra similitud es que fue llamado "genio"- miró a Sakura con superioridad y esta sonrió- cegado por el odio se aisló de las personas, busco venganza contra su hermano, el tenía un Sharingan superior al suyo _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_, tenía forma de una estrella, del mismo color rojo y negro, y sabes – se sentó junto a Sakura- cuando realizo su venganza por fin no se sintió como creía, se fundió más en el dolor y en el odio por que su hermano no era lo que el creía, era un héroe. Eso ha sido para mí siempre Itachi, mi estándar más grande, eso me impulsa a querer ser mejor-

-Itachi-san realmente es sorprendente… pero tu eres mejor a mis ojos… ¿Qué hizo después de cumplir su venganza?- ya sabía la historia, pero escucharla de los labios de Sasuke era mucho más interesante… era más lindo…

-Excluyo de su corazón las palabras Amor… amistad… familia… felicidad; reprimió sus sentimientos; pero hubieron 2 personas que lo ayudaron, fielmente, a salir del hueco en el que estaba fundido; sus compañeros de infancia, los miembros del grupo 7, una chica que siempre estuvo enamorado de él, a la que el Uchiha siempre hizo daño y su mejor amigo un rubio hiperactivo ¿Coincidencias?- bufó al final -¿Te digo mi historia?-

-Si, me muero por oírla

-Estuve, según yo, enamorado por primera vez… de Nanami… torpemente la perdí de la manera más cruel, cegado odie con toda mi alma a tres personas… me aislé de todas esas cosas que la gente normal busca… felicidad y amor; sentía que para mí solo había soledad pero tengo un amigo nada tranquilo que siempre estuvo ahí… molestando y diciendo tonterías- rió- pero siempre ahí, a mi lado. Para terminar mí trágica historia apareció algo en lo que me había resignado a no encontrar: a ti.- miró a Sakura, conmovida por todas sus palabras

-No sabía todo lo que significaba para ti… la historia y yo-

-No tienes idea- susurro, acercándose a ella, la beso delicadamente y ella puso su mano en su mejilla. El mantuvo sus manos en sus rodillas –ya te hice daño… ahora permíteme gratificarte

-Quítate la idea de que me haces daño… no es verdad… yo también te hice daño… pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Solo la idea de estar contigo me reconforta… me hace querer más de ti-

-Hmmm…- soltó Sasuke en modo de suspiro. Busco sus labios una vez más…

* * *

-Itachi, tengo un buen presentimiento hoy

-Espero… sino creo que me voy a volver loco- su mujer rió

-Amor… no te separes de mí… no estoy de ánimos para soportar a tanto parlanchín y menos el buen humor de tu padre y más al saber que su hijo, su protegido se casó- el pelinegro rió y asintió

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Doctora Sakura, la señorita Sumiko Uchiha ya esta aquí-_

_-Ya voy- guardo la revista en su cajón y salió. Luego se preocuparía por eso pensó._

_-Itachi… Sumiko- saludo a los futuros padres_

_-Sakura-chan; estoy muy ansiosa-_

_-¿El padre?- preguntó divertida Sakura viendo el rostro del pelinegro casi traslucido_

_-También- afirmó su esposa_

_-Recuéstate aquí- le decía a la mujer al entrar a la habitación de los aparatos –Itachi puedes sentarte ahí, a su costado. Bien veamos- hecho el gel en su pancita – esta un poco frío, trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos-_

_-Hai-_

_Pasó la maquinita por su abultada barriguita _

_-Hmmm… tiene buenos latidos… es muy fuerte- la madre sonrió, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y sus ojos con ese brillo especial, dice ser solo belleza de una futura madre _

_-Tiene más de tres meses… casi 4… ¿Podremos saber el sexo?- _

_-Sí, Itachi, dame un segundo y lo descubrimos-_

_-Esta es su carita- Itachi a pesar de ser un genio veía puras rayitas, ladeaba su cabeza y solo veía rayas y rayas y más rayas –Su cuerpecito que no esta bien formado_

_-Es hermoso- decía Sumiko derramando algunas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por las varoniles manos de su esposo _

_-Bien ahora… lo importante…- comenzó a bajar un poco más la maquinita _

_-¿y bien?- preguntaba ansiosamente el padre_

_-Es… un hombrecito- La sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi era más que reconfortante; beso a Sumiko en su mejilla y luego en los labios_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Ven- llamó mientras halaba delicadamente la mano de Sumiko –Siéntate aquí-

-Hm-

-Joven Uchiha, felicidades por su matrimonio- saludo un hombre mientras saludaba con cortesía a la mujer de Itachi

-Gracias-

-Con permiso-

-Como es que todo el mundo se entera- susurro Sumiko a Itachi cerca de su oído

-No es mi problema, yo solo quiero estar contigo- mordió su labio inferior –Estas hermosa-

-Gracias-

-¿Sigues soñando en los príncipes?- pregunto, con sorpresa contesto

-Ya encontré al mío- dijo besando sus labios

-Cof cof-

-Saku-chan, Sasuke. Siéntense- Se saludaron y comenzaron a conversar.

* * *

Una hora después

-Todos se preguntaran Por qué el motivo de esta reunión; Como padre lamento mi ausencia en la boda de mi hijo mayor- Itachi miro a Sumiko no comprendía nada, por que decía que lamentaba su ausencia si ni siquiera estuvo informado de la boda –Bueno hoy se celebra algo más por lo que tengo que celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo menor con la heredera Shigeru Leah- La nombrada sorprendida fue obligada a subir al escenario al igual que Sasuke. Sakura miro todo el suceso con sorpresa al igual que la pareja de su costado.

Naruto quien conversaba amenamente con Hinata se ahogo con el agua.

-Por favor sus palabras-

-Agradezco enormemente su presencia- ganó el micrófono Shigeru, miró la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke quien peleaba en su interior por bajarse y largarse del lugar con quedarse y solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas… Pensaba en mil cosas... entre ellas que no podía salir huyendo no, el no podría huir… afrontar a su padre en frente de todos… peor sería noticia nueva para los medios de comunicación y que hablar entre la gente de sociedad. No era su reputación en juego estaba la de Sakura también.

-Joven ¿quiere decir algo?- pregunto el maestro de ceremonia

-Sasuke- llamó nuevamente la mujer. La mirada de Sasuke estaba perdida en los ojos cristalinos de Sakura. Pronto lloraría y nuevamente por su culpa. La gente esperaba las palabras del heredero más codiciado.

-Permítame- llamó la mujer al maestro de ceremonia, cediéndole el micrófono nuevamente.

-Disculpen; esto no debería pasar pero… lo siento yo no puedo aceptar este compromiso, padre esto no es lo que yo quiero. Mis más sinceras disculpas señor Uchiha- Sasuke la miro con aún más sorpresa. Bajo el micrófono y se refirió a Sasuke –Tú… no estas enamorado de mí… se… que me voy… arrepentir- decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro –Ve por ella, perdona mi descortesía…- salió casi corriendo de la habitación con Sakura atrás.

-Shigeru-san- llamó Sakura

-Sakura…- dijo abrazándose a ella –realmente quería esa parte que tienes tu de él…-

-Lo siento…- comenzó a llorar con ella

-Eres una excelente persona; por favor se feliz-

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse

-

-

**Pov's Sakura**

Y aquí estoy… por entrar a la iglesia; regrese a ver nuevamente mi anillo de compromiso… una pieza de arte; los pequeños diamantes alrededor del más grande adornando el anillo como si fuera una especie de ciudadela antigua. El estilo único de Sasuke se reflejaba en el… elegante, cautivador y misterioso.

-Es hora- dijo Itachi; el hombre que me entregaría en el altar. La persona a la que más admirábamos y la que nos apoyo. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar; los periodistas grababan hasta el último detalle; lastima que no podían presentes a la hora de dar el sí. Salí del auto blanco sutilmente decorado con flores; las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron; estaba tan nerviosa me sonrose con tantas personas viéndome con atención. Hinata y Sumiko, con su barriguita de 6 meses ya, caminaron delante de nosotros.

-Hermanito- susurro Itachi mientras ponía mi mano sobre la de Sasuke que estaba vestido de un smoking negro.

Me recline un poco delante de Sasuke y el puso hacia atrás el velo. Sonrió de la manera más bella que puede existir. Movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno –Te amo-

* * *

Prendió el televisor.

_Estamos fuera de la Iglesia central; En breves momentos uno de los dos dueños de la compañía Uchiha y la cabeza de una cadena de clínicas a nivel mundial, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno oficialmente se casaran. Según reportes el menor Uchiha estuvo comprometido con Shigeru Leah solo por motivos laborales, en cambio, ambos jóvenes afirmaron que su boda es completamente voluntaria y no por otro motivo que por amor._

_El hermano del novio, Itachi Uchiha, quien hace 3 meses se caso con Sumiko Hitaru, será el que lleve al altar a la bella señorita._

_Los presentes como se esperaba son allegados de la pareja, entre ellos, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata… y Hanabi Hyuga acompañados de su padre el patriarca Hyuga. El heredero de la misma, Neji llegó con Ten Ten Hyuga, su esposa. _

_Ahora vemos llegar a Shikamaru Nara y Temari No Sabaku, Tras ellos viene Gaara y Kankurou No Sabaku –_la cámara dejo de enfocar al periodista y mostro a los invitados vestidos de gala.

Apagó el televisor, estaba llorando; como es posible que el haya negado la felicidad a su hijo; recordó lo mismo que le hicieron a él lo casaron por conveniencia; gracias a Dios su matrimonio comenzó de una manera solitaria y termino siendo lo mejor que le había pasado pero no iba ser lo mismo con ellos, ni con Sasuke ni con Itachi. Saco del cajón de su escritorio la invitación de matrimonio.

* * *

Entro a la iglesia, ganándose la mirada de algunas personas especialmente de la que era su mujer y de su hijo mayor. Se sentó en la última fila de la iglesia a presenciar el resto de la ceremonia. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a su hermano menor, Kakashi junto a la que era su mujer, Shizune, lo había perdido como a sus hijos por el maldito ego.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Aceptas como mujer a Sakura Haruno para serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Acepto- dijo firmemente

-Sakura Haruno, ¿Aceptas como hombre a Sasuke Uchiha para serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

-Si, Acepto-

-Por favor los anillos- Bendijo los anillos - El Señor bendiga estos anillos qué vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad, su más clara promesa de amor mutuo-

-Amén- dijeron al unisonó

-Sasuke- llamó el padre

-Sakura; recibe este anillo como una alianza- comenzó hablar el pelinegro poniendo en el dedo anular de Sakura el anillo – en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacía ti. Prometo no hacerte daño y ser tu soporte ante la adversidad-

-Sakura- volvió a llamar el padre –tus votos-

-Sasuke; recibe este anillo como una alianza…- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, puso el anillo en el dedo de Sasuke –en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti- su voz se quebraba mientras hablaba- Te amo con toda mi alma… cuida de mí- La madre de Sakura y la de Sasuke lloraban de alegría, Naruto sonreía tenía entre su mano la de Hinata. Itachi secaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su mujer.

-Que estas promesas sean verdaderas y vengan desde sus corazones; los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre- El hombre que estaba sentado atrás se puso de pie, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Se retiro de la misma manera en la que llegó: en silencio y solo.

Entre aplausos los novios se besaron dulcemente e hicieron una venía juntos al altar de Dios.

**FIN**

* * *

**Por fin después de un largo período y tiempo acabe esta historia, le tengo mucho afecto por que es la primera en la que tomo los sentimientos de Sasuke de una manera más gélida y más romántica; muestra una Sakura débil pero afectuosa. Agradezco todos sus reviews espero que este tambien capítulo sea de su agrado. Tratare de responder todos los que me dejen en este capítulo.**

**Por cierto, en la página personal pondre los links del vestido de Sakura y el smoking de Sasuke. Solo le dan arriba de la historia a mi nombre.**

**Lo único que me falta en este FF es el epílogo. Obviamente va haber SasuSaku pero me gustaría que en sus reviews pongan en que pareja quieren que me enfoque más ya sea NaruHina, Shikatema, NejiTen o ItaSumi o en algún personaje en especial.**

**Eso es todo gracias por leerme nos vemos!**


End file.
